the definite of Kitty
by karoolis
Summary: Finding a girl that is just right for you can be quite a challenge. James Sirius Potter has found this girl, but now he just has to win her over... and that is easier said then done! JSPxOC, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**I know I use my own name, but it IS actually the best example of an unpronounceable Afrikaans name…**

**NB!: All Afrikaans words' translation will be written in **_**italics**_** nearby. 'Kari' is a nickname only used by Lara.**

James Sirius Potter is normal.

Really, he was. He's parents could be described as normal.

Let me give you an idea of his parents, a slight idea, not even a description, for this is not about them is it? (Don't answer that, it is rhetorical)

Anyway,

Imagine the typical normal parent. To do this, put your parents, your friends' parents, teachers who are parents, role models who are parents and random parents in the equation.

So, what is your formula for a normal parent?

Mine: undefined. There is no such thing as a normal parent.

Or basically a normal person, thus James Sirius Potter is not normal.

Xxx

He smiled. There she was, reading, of course. Her head was titled to the side as she read her muggle fantasy book. She read everything. From historical to science fiction, muggle or wizard she gave it a go.

"I wish she'd give _me_ a go," muttered James, wincing as he remembered the thousands of times he had asked her out. He was confused, just generally confused about everything. Why did she always say no? What was her reason? Why did he have to be so attracted to her? Will Fred ever do his own homework the day it is assigned?

Conclusion: Unknown. Unknown. Because it is her, just ever thing about her; what she stands for, what she wants do with her life, what she looks like. And… HELL NO!

Xxx

She was exotic. From the way she looked, spoke and her background are unique. Well, to Hogwarts that is.

She's a pure-blood, but her parents abandoned magic. She only learned about her other life when she was ten years old. She was the youngest and only sibling to go to Hogwarts. Her brother, the oldest with her sister went to a school back in her native land.

She was South African, in blood, nature and attitude. He knew after being severely corrected by her, that the land consisted of different nationalities. They had eleven official languages, no wonder it was dubbed, "The Rainbow Nation."

Her origin was Afrikaans and boy, was she proud of it. She not only had a South African accent, but also an Afrikaans accent. It was her first language, not that she could not speak English. She could, very well actually.

She was sorted into the house of Gryffindor and was a student of Hogwarts, yet she never included herself in the English nationality. She ate her meat practically burned, in his opinion, and refused point blank to call dishes in a different way then what she was used to.

Her physical stature was a different matter entirely. She had naturally tanned skinned, a button nose and a small facial feature. She was small, having miniature hands and feet. She would have been short to, if she did not have long legs putting her in an inch below average height.

Her hair was a light brown red, though it did not always stay that way. She was not a metamorphous; she did not change her appearance at will. Plus the only thing that changed was her hair colour.

Usually, it was a golden red-brown mixture. When she gets angry, it changes to pitch-black with dark red streaks in it. When she was incredibly, absolutely happy or having an emotional close to love, her hair went entirely red. When she was sick, it would turn only light brown and, apparently, when she was extremely upset or nervous, a dark brown. (Though these two where only witnessed by a handful of people, mainly her best friends and family.)

Her name, Karien, was unpronounceable. Her parents gave her an extremely Afrikaans name that no one [expect in Afrikaans] could pronounce without having her wincing and hot on your case. Everyone, except sometimes Lara who had other names for her, called her _Kitty_.

James thought that she must like cats then and had incorporated this in one of his schemes to win her over. Turns out, she actually hated cats and the nickname was obtained via heritage.

Her surname had an interesting history to it, for it was Black. Her father was the son of Sirius Black, but his mother moved to South Africa before he was born. He was nothing like his father and more like his mother. Kitty, however, was in one way nothing like her grandfather, but in another was a female copy.

Her absolute best friend was also a South African. She was half-English and half-Italian though. The two were joined by the hip; you rarely saw the one without the other. Lara Lowe was her name. She had thick black hair and a kind heart. She was good at Afrikaans and usually knew what her best friend was rambling on about. Lara was an excellent artist. She drew beautiful portraits and landscapes, but preferred to draw more obscure things. She was also good with writing poems and stories. Her friends liked to tease her and say that she'll be the best journalist that the Daily Profit ever had. She'll blush and say that she does not know if that is what she wants do with her life.

Her other great friend was Rosie. Yes, Rosie Weasley his cousin. Surprisingly, she did not inherit the red hair trade mark. Her hair was a hazel brown, but straight instead of curly. Rosie was always incredible busy, she was on the Quidditch team as a chaser. She was also in the choir, a prefect and in other numerous clubs. She did not follow the norm just because she could. She was a fanatic both in the sport area and in the school area. She had her mother's wit and skill, but was not as obsessive in studying.

Rosie spend a lot of time with Albus to, which is probably way she was close to Kitty, just not as close as Lara was to her. The three got on well and had numerous inside jokes. They were in the same dorm and always looked out for each other.

Lara and Rosie were definitely studious, spending hours learning and perfecting their knowledge. Kitty, however, just knew. She focused in every class, taking accurate notes and basically giving her full attention. Out of class though, she hated studying and did it to the minimum. She still got excellent grades though and lost herself in the world of books while her best friends struggled with Charm theories and Transfiguration essays.

Kitty did not easily reacted when people teased her, but when someone she cared about was at the wrong end of the firing squad she would dive in head first to protect them. Lara, though, was the most kindest and sensitive of the three.

James cared a lot about her and thinking now about her, he realised that he had only touched the tip of the ice-berg.

Xxx

He stepped forward, seeing that the book she was reading was written by William Shakespeare. James was not an outstanding student in muggle studies, but he knew that it was the same author as Romeo and Juliet. He smirked, excellent.

"Hey Kit," he said approaching her, she frowned but read on. She hated when people called her that and only allowed Albus and Rosie the pleasure of calling her that.

"Do you want some Skittles? It rhymes with your name…"

"No, thanks." She said, not looking up from her book,

"I prefer M&M's," she shared an amused look with Rosie and Lara (definitely an inside joke, he noted), before neutralizing her face and looking up at him,

"And it is not my real name, therefore it cannot rhyme."

"Well, okay then. How about you accompany me to Hogsmead and I'll learn what other sugary sweets you like."

"No, thanks." She said again and James's smirk came again. She fell right for the trap.

"I swear, one of these days…"

"Do not swear, Potter." She rolled her eyes; she loved saying that to him.

"Well, why not. If I should swear, what should I swear by?"

Kitty snorted,

"Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

James opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it, standing up in the proses.

"Under the bed with a peapod on my head!" and she hitted him on his head with her hardcopy of Macbeth, before standing up and walking to her dormitory. Lara rolled her eyes and stood up, gathering her things.

"Romeo and Juliet? Seriously?" she asked. She started walking away from him before freezing and turning around,

"She likes chocolate, but not 'sugary sweets' as you put it. Few candy." And continued her way up the stairs. He smiled faintly; she was always doing that, informing him on little things about her when he faltered.

He sighed, waved his hand in both a greeting and a good bye at Rose and walked towards Fred.

Xxx

Lara yawned, deciding that it was time to get up and stretched. She walked over to Rose's bed and gave her a push and a wake-up call.

She then walked over to Kitty's bed and snorted with laughter. Kitty was lying in the middle of the bed on her stomach. Her arms were hanging off the sides of the bed and her legs were spread.

"What a beautiful sight in the morning" she said to Rose.

"Come, Kari, time to get up!"

"Nee…" (_No) _she muttered

"It's Friday, so tomorrow morning you can sleep in. Now, however, you have to get up!"

"Fine" came the reply as she stood up, her hair a mess and her voice still groggy.

"Sleeping beauty, did you remember that we have a Charm test today?" inquired Rose amused. Kitty cocked her head to the side and shook her head.

"Nope"

"Thought so"

"Do you have Quidditch practice today?" asked Kitty, looking at Rose as they got dressed.

"Yes, and a prefect meeting after that. I have patrolling after that, plus early morning training tomorrow morning."

"Right" said Kitty, pulling out the 'I'.

"Kari, my art satchel is under my bed. Can you please pull it out? I am running a bit late, sorry."

"It's fine." Said Kitty as she bended down and retrieved the bag that Lara used to house all her drawing and writing things.

"Working on anything new?"

Lara shrugged. The trio grabbed their bags and went down to breakfast.

Xxx

"So, Care of Magical Creatures first thing." said Rose brightly as they made their way down the steps to the Great Hall.

"Ugh," said Kitty grumpily. She always battled to sleep and yesterday night was no exception.

Lara smiled, poking her lightly and said, "Yep, I can't wait. Apparently we are going to start working on unicorns! But only briefly, of course, because it then allows us more class time to handle dragons. Theory, of course, and only the basics for Hagrid said that we'll only go into detail in sixth year."

"O isn't that just wonderlik!" (_Wonderful)_ said Kitty sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and drink some coffee, you look like death boiled over."

"Only look?"

Kitty sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lara sat down next to her and Rosie opposite them. They started piling up food on their plates and continued chatting about classes.

"Then it is potions, double."

Lara groaned this time and Rose sent her a sympathetic glance.

Kitty only mumbled, "What a way to start the day… afterwards it is history of magic though. Hallelujah, some light in my day."

"There are many things I do not understand and your love for History of Magic is one of them." Said Lara as she bit into a piece of bacon and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure Bins is a little bit old fashioned and transparent, if you know what I mean, but I really like it."

"That is in fact strange beyond believe." said a male voice behind them. They turned around and saw Fred Weasley coming their way.

"Morning Fred" said Rose as he sat down next to her. He tilted an imaginary hat in her direction in reply.

"That's a bit rich coming from you, don't you think." Asked an amused Lara,

"Yeah, this shows you how weird it is." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lara seemed content with that answer and went back to her breakfast.

"Hey, Fred I heard you got a new broom for your birthday." Asked a smiling Kitty, clearly already back to normal.

"Yeah" and he launched into a descriptive account of his new broom. Kitty and Rose hang on his every word, while Lara just opened her Potions book and began re-reading their assigned chapter.

"Morning girls" said James as he sat down on the other side of Rose and opposite Kitty.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Fred as he leant over Rose.

"I said, morning girls, did I not?"

Fred harrumphed and went back to his breakfast. James laughed and looked over to Kitty, who had followed Lara's example in reading a textbook.

"Black, do my eyes deceive me or have you actually put your hair down today." He said as he leant over and grabbed a lock of her hair, playing with it.

She swatted his hand away, but said nothing. It was true; her hair was usually up for school. Today she was not in the mood and had let her hair fall free. It was probably the first time that she let it out while having lessons.

"Oh, come on, Black. Do I not deserve a reply at least?"

"No, why waste precious time on words which only state the most obvious."

"Always so formal, Black"

She snorted, "Says the one calling me by my surname."

"You call me by my surname."

"Yes, because you call me by mine. Also because the use of one's name is because one is on a personal level with that person and wants to show that by addressing said person with a name, not a clan-name."

"Well, aren't you just a walking dictionary."

"No, I pass that honour on to Albus."

"Speaking of my younger brother from the same mother." Said James as Albus sat down next to Kitty.

"That makes no sense." Said Albus

"When does he ever make sense" asked Lara, looking up from her book.

"Touché and please pass the milk." Smiling at Lara and she smiled back.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Rose / Lara / Kitty / Albus: 5****th**** years**

**Fred / James: 6****th**** years**

**Kitch: common, fake**

_What is the name of the charm used to make a person in a happier type state? Also provide the incantation. (4)_

You're kidding me right? I love Flitwick, but really? In a happier state, yeah because that is a brilliant way to say cheerful differently, thought Kitty as she wrote her test. She was just finishing of the last question,

_The incantation that makes objects fly is very easy, but theory wise there is a difficult part often mistaken. Point it out and provide the incantation. (5)_

Yes, because you did not repeat it so many times in first year that I still remember it. She sighed as she wrote down _Wingardium Leviosa_ and explained the often mistaken pronunciation.

She rolled her parchment, satisfied that she knew what was going on without having to open up a book. She was incredible lazy, study wise, and she knew it.

A, well, she always thought, this is me so tough luck to those that do not like that.

They had a double in which to complete the test. There was still half the lesson left, but professor Flitwick always allowed them to leave early if they were done with a test.

She lightly kicked Lara's chair as she walked by, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the classroom. She was one of the first ones to finish and decided to get started on her potions homework.

She walked down the stairs, reading the parchment that she had written the essay details on. She was not looking where she was going and did not see the group of Slytherins that where standing at the end of the stair cases.

The one Slytherin, sticked out his foot and she tripped over it. She fell down the five last steps, while the Slytherins howled with laughter.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" yelled James as he and Fred walked angrily to the stairs.

"Entertainment and punishment, Potter." Spat one of them.

"Oh, yeah, I'll show you entertainment and punishment if you mess with her again." He said as he and Fred raised their wands.

"I did not know she had your stamp on her, Potter." Sneered another Slytherin

"Yeah, well you do now!" said Fred and James replied with a, "Yeah!"

James then walked over to her and began to help her up. She angrily pushed his hands away and came up on her own. She turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"I do NOT need your protection and I do NOT have your so-called 'stamp' on me!"

"O come on, Kitty… he only meant that-" began Fred but she silenced him with her hand.

The Slytherins sniggered and walked away, yelling, "Good luck with that, traitor!" as they went. Kitty ignored them and continued,

"No. I want to live MY life, taking care of MYSELF and sorting out my own problems! I do not need or WANT a prince charming to come and save me. I'd rather do that myself, thank you very much!" she huffed and walked away.

James rubbed his hand over his face,

"She is so confusing!"

"Normally I would agree, but she was sending very clear signals there mate! Does she even know that you really like her?"

"For a person who usually sees a lot, she can be very oblivious about that type of thing."

"Talking about oblivious, Albus and Lara seem to go down that road to."

James snorted and laughed,

"Yep, they are so obvious, except to each other. Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Messing in their lives, James… that could easily end in disaster and I don't think they will really appreciate it."

But his eyes twinkled as he continued,

"More reasons to do it then…"

Xxx

Fred and James went to their favourite place to concoct ideas. It was a simple place, a small room behind a tapestry. They had found it in their second year, when Fred leant against it and fell in. Funny enough, it was not on the marauders map. Though Hogwarts had been there for a thousand years, they liked to think that they were the first people to find it.

As they sat down on the ground opposite each other, their minds started working on ideas.

"I'm stumped. Albus and Lara are not just anybody, we have to handle the situation carefully so that they do not get mad at us. And we want our plan to work, so we need-"

"Kitty and Rose" finsihed James with a sigh and continued saying,

"Mate, I don't know. I mean, Kitty won't easily do such a thing and I don't know how she'll feel about this. You know that there is not much hope that we can work together. Can't we just ask Rose?"

"No, Kitty knows Lara the best and she will do anything for her. Rose can also come up with a good plan. We need Rose and Kitty."

"Fine"

Xxx

Kitty, Lara and Rose where working in the library. They liked the library, because of the peace and quiet, the information that was close by and the tables that they could work on.

James and Fred walked in and looked around for the girls. On the marauders map it said that they were here, but they could not see them. Then Fred spotted them in the far corner behind one of the many shelves. He poked James and motioned to them. He nodded and they made their way over to them.

"Hey, Lara, I am having a problem with this Care of Magical Creatures essay. Do you think you can help me, please?" asked James with pleading eyes. It was actually a good distraction, because he was actually having the dilemma. Lara nodded and he pointed at a table some feet away, in pretence that he did not want to bother the others. As they moved away, Fred grabbed a book out of his bag and laid it on the table, sitting next to Rose.

"Hey, Rosie, how's your day been so far?"

"Good, I got a good mark in Transfiguration, which I do not understand at all because I battled with that section a lot."

"Oh, phish-posh, Rosie, you do really well!" laughed Kitty, making Rose shrug in embarrassment.

Fred just nodded and said, "Well, have you to notice that there is something between Lara and Albus?"

"Have we noticed? Of course we have noticed! So, what's the plan?" said Rose eagerly

"Wait, what? How do you know that there is a plan?"

"Fred, you are my cousin. One of my favourite cousins and thus I know that evil little trouble-making glint in your eye." She continued teasingly. Fred smirked proudly,

"Okay, yes there is a plan. Eh, or more of a plan to make a plan… we have not yet gone that far."

"Right, so are you thinking big or small?"

"Small, probably; this is Lara and Albus, they will get embarrassed and clam up at something huge."

"Kit, what do you think?" asked Rose, looking at Kitty. She was sitting back in her chair, sucking her pen (she was not fond of quills.)

"What about we all go to Hogsmead as a group, then ditch them."

"That's a good beginning, but it won't give them that push." Kitty scrunched up her nose,

"Yeah, you are right. Well, for starters how about the Hogsmead trip on Valentine 's Day?" and Kitty involuntarily shuddered,

"That could work," said Rose, also shuddering.

"What is with the shuddering and your faces?" asked a bemused Fred.

"We hate Valentine's day" said Rose,

Kitty continued, "For three reasons, 1) To much kitch, 2) to much pink 3) romance to the gagging point."

"Yep, so normally we go out, buy chocolate and go up to our dormitory for a girls' day in. No boys and no pink!" said Rose cheerfully,

"We both hate it, but Lara actually likes it. She just comes with us because it has become tradition."

"Hold up," said Fred,

"I get the whole, 'I hate Valentine's day' and 'impending doom to you all' thing, but Valentine 's Day falls on a Friday this year."

"Oh, damn." Said Rose, "We can still do it on the Saturday, but Valentines alone won't do the trick. I have an idea…"

Xxx

Lara sighed patiently for she was explaining to a boy a year older than her the same things over and over. Come on, she thought, he really can't be this stupid!

"James, do you get it now?" she asked with all the ease she could muster, which wasn't that hard.

"Yes." Said James, deciding that he could not let her repeat it one more time as it would start to become obvious.

He looked over to the others and saw them deep in conversation. His eyes trailed over to Kitty and he watched as she leant forward in enthusiasm. A smile was playing on her lips as she listened to something that Rose was telling them.

"You really like her don't you."

"What" said James startled, looking over to Lara. She was smiling amused, sitting back in her chair.

"You really like Kitty."

James nodded and sighed, "Yes. Why won't she go out with me? At least on one date, is it that hard?"

"James, take a step back and look at yourself. Think about how she sees you. Your what she would classify as a 'player' to some degree. At first she said no because everyone said yes. Now she says no, because you always flaunt how she is going to say yes someday and how you are meant to be, when you do not even know her. It is one thing to know her favourite colour and her dog's name, but another to know her intensions, her feelings toward certain matters and what she secretly likes. We all wear masks, James, and the problem is that you are not even seeing the mask. She holds family dear, James… what do you know about her family?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know about her favourite subject, why she likes it?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know about her health?"

"Nothing, but that is a strange question. What is it about her health."

"Not important," she said dismissively, "James, if you can understand her to a small degree, she will change her mind."

James smiled, "Thanks, Lara. I really appreciate everything you have done." She nodded and started packing her stuff.

Xxx

Kitty stopped what she was saying as Lara came near,

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Fred laughed and jumped up, following James out of the library.

"Niks!" _(Nothing) _Lara raised an eyebrow at their supposed innocent faces,

"Regtig waar, dis niks waarvoor jy moet bekommerd wees nie!" _(Really, it is nothing which you have to worry about.)_ Said Kitty smiling, she frowned and continued innocently,

"Op die oomblik." _(At the moment.) _Lara just rolled her eyes and sat down, pulling her work in front of her. She decided that if it was important Kitty would tell her and Rose would never budge.

"And how is Fred?"

"Good and as stupid as ever," laughed Rose fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I could visit the whole of Italy, Greece, France and Australia with my best friends Lauren (Rose) and Alessia (Lara). Since I am NOT in the ownership of Harry Potter, I have to settle with daydreaming about it when I cannot sleep… which is often… aw, well!**

Valentine's Day came quickly, much to the dismay of Rose and Kitty.

"Gah!" was the first thing Rose said that morning.

"I can practically _smell_ the awful love and sweetness."

"It is not that bad!" laughed Lara, Kitty grumbled and said,

"Of course it is! Who wants to be surrounded by overly sweet perfume and other disgusting things the whole day? Not me, for sure!"

"Or me!" agreed Rose,

'Well I like it." Said Lara.

"Me too" agreed Christie, a girl in their dorm, shyly.

"Ugh, let's get this day over with!"

Xxx

They entered the Great Hall and to their dismay, the whole place was covered with red, white and pink hearts and streamers. The house banners that usually hanged around the hall, where replaced with purple shinning banners with the words, "Happy Valentine's day!" written on them in sparkling yellow.

As they sat down and examined the love-themed breakfast, completed with eggs and toast in the forms of hearts and sausages which spell out "LOVE", one of the teachers stood up. Everyone turned to look at the Arithmancy professor.

Professor Horde was a very timid and selfobsorbed man. Despite her love of the subject, Kitty hated him because he tried to flirt with all of the girls. He was a very touchy man and this made her uncomfortable, while other girls thought it was funny.

"Good morning everybody!" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Well, as you can see we are celebrating this day of love in an exciting way…"

"Oh my Merlin, it's the next Lockhart!" whispered Rose,

"Exciting, more like devastating!" whispered Kitty back, they both sniggered until Lara shushed them. She tried to look annoyed, but her face was smiling at her crazy two best friends.

"So, with the help of Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Wood today will be a memorable day for all!" squealed the professor excitedly. He bowed and sat down.

"You!" glared Kitty at James, Fred and Jack Wood.

"Why did you decide to celebrate the most disgusting days of all? I thought you hated Valentine's Day!"

"Ah, Black, it's the season of loovvveee… have some compassion!" laughed Fred

"Fred," glared Rose threating him with her tone of voice,

"Rose," he said back, mimicking her facial expression.

"You guys are such idiots!" hissed Kitty,

"On the contraire, Ms Black, I think we are brilliant." Smirked Jack as he saw a group of girls walking to them.

"Hey, guys. This is sooo sweet… see you in class!" giggled the leader of the shallow group of girls. The rest joined in on the giggling and waved their fingers in a 'cutesy' manner at the boys.

Fred and Jack laughed as they waved back.

Kitty turned to James with fire spitting out of her eyes.

"You did that to snog girls? You are so… ugh!" she glared, her hands balled into fists by her sides.

"My dear Ms Black-"started James,

"I am not your dear, Potter" interrupted Kitty, but he continued as if he did not hear her,

"One would think that you are jealous…" he teased,

"You wish"

"Maybe…" he raised both of his eyebrows once to tease her again, "but do not fear, I'll make sure that this will be a 'memorable day' for you." He smirked and picked up his bag.

When he and his friends were gone, Kitty growled and sat down, resting her head on her arms.

"Worst. Day. EVER!" She felt Lara and Rose begin to laugh but before she could ask them why, she felt soft things start raining down on her. She looked up to see pink-red rose petals rain down on her.

"POTTER!"

Xxx

Kitty sighed as she walked in Transfiguration. She was relieved to be in a class where her professor would protect her. The other professors just laughed and smiled when Potter continued to torment her.

It rained petals on her for ten minutes, not that long but long enough for the smell of roses to settle in on her. It actually smelled nice, she thought, but it was not the end of her torture.

In her first lesson flying hearts seemed to swarm her, distracting everyone. Since it was Charms, professor Flitwick just laughed and starting explaining the charm to the class. Only at the end did he tell them the counter curse.

While she was walking to her second lesson, glad to be free of those retarded hearts, she noticed that those horrible gnome-angels where once again used to humiliate people. She tried to dodge one that she saw following her, but he caught up with her and started singing a horrible poem,

"_Her name is black_

_That is a fact_

_She is the apple of my eye_

_Oh my, oh my_

_Her hair turns colours_

_Her face, heads_

_She is the apple of my eye_

_Oh my, oh my_"

She felt the embarrassment rose in her and blessed her grandfather for passing on the trait that prevents her from blushing. It did, however, raise her temperature so that she stripped all her extra layers. Lara and Rose, recognising their friend's sign of humiliation laughed their way to class.

In her third lesson, Arithmancy, she spended the lesson glaring at her professor. He seemed oblivious to her glares and clapped his hands in happiness when chocolates seemed to rain everywhere and form where she touched.

After everyone was pelted with Lindt chocolate, her favourite, it seemed to pop up everywhere she looked during the class. In the end, everywhere was overrun by chocolate.

While she staggered down to Care of Magical Creatures on the other side of the castle, a choir of the gnome-cupids sang behind her. They sang or played everything to do with love, form Pretty Women to the wedding march.

In the class they studied unicorns. She was happy as she stroked the gorgeous figures and forgot about all her troubles for a moment. That was until all her robes and her hair began to change colours. She got mad and her hair changed to black-red and stopped changing. She managed to get the colours of her robes and thought the worst was over for the lesson; until Hagrid commented that pink was not her colour.

At lunch, petals once again showered on top of her. This time, however, they were dark red, while white petals appeared like snow where she walked and sat.

Her hair was still in her 'mad-state' as Lara dubbed it. To her relief nothing happened in her last class and she had never loved their headmistress more.

When they walked out of the class, they had to walk through a golden archway which had suddenly appeared. As she passed through, flowers flew down and made a crown on top of her head.

She swatted away her crown while muttering under her breath. She turned to see that Lara and Rosie also had flowery crowns on their heads.

"At least he did not single you out this time." Said Lara as she examined her crown on her head, they were the only ones to be 'blessed' with crowns on their heads.

Kitty swatted away her crown again and smirked when it did not reform on her head.

"Lucky me, that flaming git… I am going to castrate him!"

"Aw, Black that won't do! How are we supposed to have child-"she did not let him finish as she turned around, wand in the hand.

"That was really extra-ordinary magic. Well done, James." Said Lara, making him smirk proudly,

"At least someone appreciates my work." He said, looking at Kitty who huffed.

"I find it stupid and irritating beyond repair. Now, leave me alone!" she walked past and he yelled,

"Oh, do not fear… I am definitely not done yet!" she rolled her eyes

Xxx

Kitty stormed away from him. She did not notice where she was going and walked into someone when she turned another corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried. She looked up and saw Ed Chang, an extremely handsome Ravenclaw fifth year.

"Its fine" he said, smiling at her.

"Hey, Black. Tomorrow is a Hogsmead-"

"Don't even think about it Chang." Said James as he lazily lent against the wall. He was rolling his wand between his fingers, but his eyes were mad.

"Right," said Chang as he turned and started walking away,

"Is that the best you could do? Oh, come on!" said Kitty at his retrieving back,

"No wonder he is not in Gryffindor," she muttered, shaking her head and bending down to get her bag.

"See, Black. I did you a favour."

"Do me another and stay away from me!"

Xxx

Lara and Rose where laughing so hard, they thought they might die. Kitty huffed annoyed as she lay on her stomach on her bed.

"It's not funny! After Henry Thompson in sixth year commented on how I smelled of rose's and wanted to know what I was doing tomorrow, he put a spell on me which allowed no guy to come within a foot of me! It was humiliating!"

Lara and Rose started laughing again,

"You guys are horrible" commented Kitty as she unwrapped one of the many chocolates that James made appear. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling

"Yet, you are eating the chocolates," chuckled Rose as she took one of the huge pile made in between Kitty's bed and her bed.

"Never waste food, especially chocolate."

"Wise, just don't say it next time with your mouth full."

The girls did not look up when they heard the door open, because they expected it only to be Christie. They jumped when Fred laughed loudly at them. Rose was lying on her bed on her stomach, wearing skinny jeans and a top. Lara was sitting on the ground, resting her back against Rose's bed and wearing track-suit pants and also top. Kitty was still lying on her back on her bed, but she was wearing her short pants and a hoody with the word "Macbeth' written on several times.

"What are you doing here!" asked Rose,

"Aw, cuz… can't we come and visit you?" he said,

"We?" she asked, just as Jack, James and Albus walked in.

"Yeah, we were worried as you did not come to dinner. Or more James was worried about Kitty…" he trailed of as James hit him. Kitty rolled her eyes, Lara laughed,

"We weren't hungry. We have enough chocolate to feed an army, thanks to you guys!"

Fred laughed and the boys joined them. James sat down at the foot of Kitty's bed, and she shook her head at the realisation that the spell excluded him only. He raised an eyebrow at her legs, not being able to look away from them. She shifted shelf consciously before kicking him lightly and snatching another chocolate of the pile. James looked away from her legs and settled his eyes at her face.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes flicking to her hair. She grabbed a lock and saw that it was still black. She shook her hair like a dog and it went back to its natural colour. She shrugged,

"Whatever."

"I brought a peace offer…" she frowned and he bended down behind her bed, pulling up a big, fluffy teddy bear.

She sat up and studied him suspiciously,

"Lara gave me the idea, its safe." She glared at her best friend who only smiled sweetly back at her.

She took it and lay back down.

"So, what are you doing…"

"Don't push your luck, Potter"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Black."

**Please review… it makes me feel like it absolutely stinks if you don't!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

The following morning was extremely cold. Heavy clouds rested in the sky as the girls and boys of Hogwarts woke for another Hogsmead day.

"I have a fun idea!" laughed Rose as they messed around in their room,

"How about we dress up nice and pretty?" she nudged Kitty playfully.

"Sure, why not!" agreed Lara,

"Excellent…"

"That was really scary Rose."

Rose shrugged, "Let us get started!" and she ordered Lara to take a shower. While she was doing that, Rose poked around in Lara's trunk. She pulled out a blue jersey, short yet thick grey shorts with black leggings and sneakers. After Lara had changed Rose handed her black leather gloves and grey jacket for later. She dried Lara's hair, but left it curly.

"No! Straiten it, please!" begged Lara,

"Nope… it is beautiful and you are wearing it like that!" Lara sighed defeated. Rose smirked and started with her make-up.

When she was done with creating a smoky theme on Lara's eyes to, "Bring out that Italian side", she turned to Kitty who until then had watched the whole scene amused.

"Do not even think about it!" said Kitty with a horrified expression on her face. Rose just swung her wand around threating with an evil smirk. Lara jumped up and pushed Kitty in the bathroom,

"If I have to suffer, so do you!"

In the end, her hair was left natural like Lara's, but was tied up in a high ponytail. (She debated with Rose that she had straight hair, claiming that it was boring and would just blow everywhere.) She had make-up on, but in a neutral theme. She wore dark skinny jeans with somewhat high-heeled, yet sturdy, long black boots. Her top was white and she wore a red jersey over that. Her jacket was her favourite black French one. It was tailored perfectly around her, with beautiful big buttons and it criss-crossed around the sides. She snuggled her hands into her woolly grey gloves and wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck, until Rose yanked it away and handed her a silky black scarf instead.

She was the only one of the three with pierced ears, so she wore small dangling earrings with silver hearts on them.

Rose had clothed herself in a warm dark green wool dress that reached her high-thigh. Underneath she wore grey woollen stockings with purple triangles running down and a black top underneath as the dress was sleeveless. She had on brown combat boots, which surprisingly went well with the outfit.

"Right, ladies… I think we are ready!"

Xxx

"Hey, James… what you doing at Hogsmead?" asked a flirtatious fifth year. James smiled and shook his head,

"Sorry, darling. I am spending it with my friends and family…"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun and _eventful_, I promise." She giggled high-pitch, pouting her lips and fluffing her hair out. James wanted to grimace, how fake could a girl get? He wondered as he plastid a cheesy smile on his face,

"Maybe later," yeah, when hell freezes over! He added as she sighed over dramatically and walked away. He frowned and looked at his watch. It was ten past nine, where was the girls?

"Another one, eh?" said a voice behind him. James turned around to see Fred smirking.

He shrugged, "I could not care less."

He turned to look impatiently at the staircase just as he saw them descend down. Wow, he thought as he caught sight of Kitty. She was laughing at something that Lara had said as they arrived at the foot of the stairs.

James looked at Lara and smiled. Albus was going to melt, especially since he told them that it was only going to be the guys.

He walked over to them and bowed playfully, "My ladies," he put out his arms for them to take and laughingly Lara and Rose did so. Kitty rolled her eyes as she linked arms with Fred and walked ahead through the portrait hole.

"Owe!" shouted James as Rose clapped him behind the head,

"What was that for?" he asked as Kitty turned around to see what was going on,

"Stop looking at Kitty's bum! It's disgusting, you pervert."

"Why blame a man for enjoying the great scenery?"

"Why, thank you, James," said Fred, "I did not know that you played for the other team. Maybe I should indulge in this delightful creature then." He pulled a laughing Kitty in his side and pretended to bite her. James growled and everyone else howled with laughter at his facial expression.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Albus surprised when they had reached him at the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, we decided to come along." Said Rose airily, just as James said,

"I invited them."

Kitty sighed and said, "These two can never agree," ("Isn't that you and James?" asked Albus confused, but Kitty waved him silent,) "Potter invited us and Rose decided to pull as along. It was not a mutual agreement."

"That makes sense," said Albus, yet he was still suspicious. He looked at Lara questionable, but she just shrugged being as confused as he was.

Xxx

As they were finishing of in the Three Broomsticks, James decided that it was time for, 'operation ditch and love." He snorted at the name for Fred had come up with it. He knew they would have to split into three groups, so that it would be less suspicious.

Group 1: Albus and Lara, the love due… obviously, to go to the shrieking shack

Group 2: Rose and Jack… to go to Honey dukes

Group 3: Fred, James and Kitty to go to Zonko's

He poked Rose lightly and tilted his head to the bathrooms once he had her attention. She nodded and whispered to Lara to accompany her to the bathroom. She paused theatrically as she stood up and turned to Albus with a fake worried look on her face.

"Um, Albus… do you think you could come with us? I mean," she quickly explained, "Just wait outside, it is just I've never feel comfortable using them after what happened in dad's sixth year."

Albus nodded understandable and he walked with them. Once they were out of hearing range James quickly explained the plan to them.

The boys all nodded, but Kitty frowned, "It makes more sense if Rose and I do something, while you, Fred and Jack do something else." She pointed out. James sighed; he had wanted to spend some time with her. She was always with one of the girls and he wanted to see her attitude without her two best friends and only with two guys.

Fred seemed to notice his motive and said, "No, that won't work because then Lara will easily come with you and Rose. This plan is more effective."

Kitty tilted her head in thought, before she nodded in agreement. James relaxed and mouthed thanks to Fred as she turned away to look for the others.

"So, what, you are leaving me alone voluntarily with your cousin? Never thought I'd see the day." Joked Jack, he was revering to the protective nature that the boys had over their 'flowers' in the family. Lily and Rose could not go within a foot of a boy without one of them knowing and active about it.

Fred and James froze as they realised this, but Kitty only laughed, "Fine, we will keep it that way. Good 'letting go' exercise for these two."

"What exercise would be good for what two?" asked Rose as they arrived at the table. Everyone stood up and walked to the door, Kitty did not miss a beat in replying,

"Physical exercise for Potter and Fred, because they eat so much."

Rose wrinkled her nose, "Yuck, I know. You guys could at least eat neater to. At least Jack doesn't eat like a complete pig." She said smiling as they stood outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Rose, do you want to go to Honeydukes?" asked Jack, she nodded.

"I'll come with," said James, deciding that it was not that of a good idea to leave them alone. Kitty rolled her eyes (it was a common occurrence with James nearby),

"No, you and Fred promised to take me to Zonko's, remember?"

"They did?" asked Lara surprised, "I thought we were going to the shrieking shack like every year."

'Oops, sorry got to run!" said Fred as he grabbed Kitty's forearm.

James nodded, "Hey, Al, why don't you take her?" before Albus could say anything, Kitty grabbed James's hand and pulled him along.

Albus turned around in confusion and saw that Rose and Jack had also disappeared. He smiled shyly at Lara, who smiled back.

"I know that I am no Kitty or Rose, but um, shall we?" he asked, she laughed and nodded, "We shall."

Xxx

"Guys, how about we skip Zonko's and spy on them at the shrieking shack?" asked Kitty, the boys turned to look at her,

"Skip Zonko's, are you mad!" Kitty laughed, "Boys will be boys I guess, how about we spy first and Zonko later?"

They nodded in unison and pulled her again to the direction of the shrieking shack.

Xxx

Lara was nervous. She really liked Albus, though she would never admit that aloud. They were walking rather close to each other and she could feel her heart rate speed up.

When they came close to the shack, she tripped and grabbed his hand to steady herself. She immediately began to blush, "Sorry!" but she did not let go of his hand.

He was about to ask her if she was alright, when a loud howl suddenly came from near the shack. The howl itself was somewhat frightening, but the surprise of it was extremely frightening at the moment.

Lara jumped and buried her head into Albus' chest, holding on to him. She jumped again moments later as she realised what she had done. She felt his arms around her and she raised her head to look at him questionable.

Their eyes made contact and she could feel him pushing her closer to him. He lowered his head and she closed her eyes, just as their lips touched…

Xxx

They were walking through the forest area along the shack, as they did not want Albus and Lara to discover them. They came across a part that had a short drop, about the length up to her shoulders. The boys were taller than her and quickly climbed down. She sat down on it, wanting to jump down more safely, until James reached over and lifted her up under her arms. He then placed her down on the ground as Fred laughed,

"I am not a doll, Potter." She grumbled, he raised an eyebrow at her, "But um, thanks." She muttered. He smirked and walked ahead.

Just in front there was the spot that they were looking for. James, Fred, Albus and Jack had explored this area a lot and knew of the perfect bush to hide behind. It was high enough that they could sit on their knees and be covered, yet still have a good view.

They saw Lara and Albus approach and Fred whipped out his wand. He muttered a spell causing Lara to slip.

"Nice one," muttered James and Kitty nodded. She raised her hands to her mouth and gave a long realistic howl. Fred and James jumped, as did Albus and Lara. This seemed to have the desired effect, because soon they were kissing.

"That was even better than Aunt Hermione's!" smiled Fred as he high-fived her. She laughed, but soon shivered from the cold. Her hair turned browner and James looked at her worriedly. It was an unnatural cold day and they were in a cold spot. Though she spent her whole school year there, Kitty and Lara always got cold much quicker than everyone else, especially Kitty.

Despite her protests, he pulled of his jacket,

"No, I'm fine!" she complained, but he only held it open to her insistently. She glared but allowed him to put her arms through.

Immediately she seem to calm more down and she turned to him,

"Eh, thank you…" Fred snorted, "Two thank you in one hour? What's next, a kiss on the cheek?"

She shrugged and James punched him in his arm,

"How about we go check on Rosie and Lara?" said Fred,

"Definitely," agreed James as he turned around, but Kitty grabbed them both by their collars,

"Don't even think about it. You guys should really learn to _let go_. How about we go to Zonko's instead."

"I don't know…" began Fred,

"We are going to Zonko's," said Kitty, leaving no room for the two boys to argue.

Xxx

Miraculously, Kitty was having a good time. Fred was hilarious as he described the possible pranks that could be achieved with the various products and even Potter was not that bad.

They could not see Jack and Rose in honeydukes, so they knew that they must have gone up to the common room.

Xxx

When they entered the near empty common room, they could sense that something was wrong. Rose was sitting stiffly by the fire with a book open on her lap, clearly unread.

Kitty made her way through the vacant chairs towards her best friend. She reached her and was about to ask her what was wrong, before Rose beat her to it,

"This idiotic, slimy, git!" she screamed, pointing at Jack who was glaring at her from across the common room.

"Oh, so now it is my fault!" he yelled back,

She huffed, "We are at honeydukes, when he just grabs a random girl and start snogging her! Because of the plan, I can't just leave can I? So after he is finally done, we walk around or more he struts that stupid swagger, and Jasper comes up to ask me something. This idiot starts a fight with him, not realising that all Jasper wanted was to ask me about Charms homework!" she glared at him,

"What? He was practically ogling you!"

"Well, then that is not your choice! I am not your possession and certainly not after you snog a girl right in front of me!"

"Rose it's okay," began Kitty to calm her down, but Rose was having none of it,

"It is not okay! This whole agreement was stupid!"

"Hey! It was about something we-"started James, but this time Kitty had had enough,

"Oh, shut up Potter!"

"This is your entire fault, Black!"

"Mine? Wood was the idiot who-"

"Don't insult my mate!"

"He hurt my mate and your cousin to!"

"Exactly, if I had just gone with them like I wanted to, then this would never have happened!"

"I just wanted her to have some freedom because your always bugging her!"

James scoffed, "You are the youngest, and you have no siblings here so don't talk about things you do not understand!"

Kitty looked as if someone had slapped her, pain stretched through her face. James regretted it the moment he had said it, but it was too late. When Kitty got hurt, she would push it down and lash back. Her hair turned black-red again as she shouted,

"Maybe not, but I know how bloody irritating it is to have you bug someone. You never stop or know your limit! You are just a spoiled, underserving egotistic kleine idioot van 'n man!" (_Idiot of a man!)_

"Fine, then I won't bother you anymore!"

"Good riddance! And stay away from Rose, both of you!" she shouted at James and Jack. Rose turned on her,

"You so-called want to protect me from being bossed around, when you are doing it now!"

"I am just trying to help!"

"Trying, but not succeeding!"

"So, what is wrong with trying? Why do you always have to succeed? Huh, Rose, why are you so obsessed with succeeding?"

"I am not," she growled, "You are just a lazy ass, scared little girl!"

'Scared? I am in Gryffindor aren't I?"

"I have been questioning that a lot lately. Get your priorities straight, this stupid matchmaking idea was just a waste!"

"So I am just a waste, eh, Rose?" said Lara. Rose and Kitty turned around to see her and Albus standing there,

"You guys always have to meddle." She said, before she turned around and raced out of the portrait hole.

"All my hard work!" moaned James, Kitty sneered, "We did the entire planning, stop giving yourself much more credit than you deserve."

"Yeah, like you." Said Rose. Kitty glared at her, James and Jack before running up the stairs to her dormitory.

Rose huffed, sending her own hatred glances before she sat down and attempted to again read her book.

James stormed up the stairs to his dormitory, refusing to look at anyone.

Albus and Fred looked at each other… Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while but I have a really bad cold and this is my third day in bed.**

Kitty was crying. Firstly, she was crying because she was alone in her dorm. She never cried in front of anybody, she hated being seen as weak. She was also crying because she _was_ weak and hated the fact that she was selfishly thinking about herself. She should not have poked around in Rose's business and she felt horrible guilty.

It's all my fault, she thought, always is. She loved her friends and her best friends even more. She did not want to lose them. Sadness and anger washed simultaneously over her. She looked at her hair and found that it had turned dark brown, black and red.

She snorted, thinking how stupid it looked. She thought about what Lara would say when she saw it and her anger disappeared.

Kitty stood up and went to wash her face, sat back on her bed and opened up a book.

She was startled, but did not look up from her book as someone entered into the dormitory. The girl fell into the bed on her left side and she knew that it was Rose.

An hour later and both had not even spared a glance at each other. The ancient dormitory door creaked again as another girl entered the room. The girl walked over to the trunk at Kitty's right side. Lara was back.

Silence was kept for what felt like hours, until Lara broke it,

"I kissed Albus… and I liked it…"

Kitty smiled and glanced up at her. Rose sprang out of her bed, jumped over Kitty's pulling Kitty by her arm up as she crashed into Lara.

They laughed and hugged each other. Kitty escaped their tight embrace and sat again on her bed with her knees under her chin. Rose jumped onto her bed and crossed her legs Indian style. She pointed to Kitty's hair, showing her that it was still dark brown. Kitty shook her hair again to 'neutralize' it before looking at Lara expectingly,

"And…"

"I like it."

Rose rolled her eyes, "We know! Care to elaborate some more…"

"You know he is your cousin, right?" asked Lara amused as she dug in her trunk.

"Yeah, but he is also your beau! Plus, didn't people sometimes marry their cousins?"

"EW, no!" laughed Lara,

"Marry Queen of Scots did, her second marriage though. I think one of Queen Victoria's grandchildren did to, but I can't remember. In ancient Egypt the pharaoh's married their sisters or brothers."

Lara and Rose looked at her with disgust on their faces.

"Anyway," said Rose with a shudder,

"Are you two officially going out or not yet?"

"We're going out, he asked me as we walked back to Hogwarts."

"Awe, that is so cute!" laughed Rose and Kitty agreed.

"Okay, done with the mushy stuff. Let's do something fun!"

"Like…"

Xxx

At half past four in the morning Rose was awakened by an owl. She grumbled and grabbed the scrap piece of parchment as it flew out of the window. On the note in Jack's messy scrawl it stated, "Quidditch Practice, now!"

She wanted to murder her Quidditch obsessed captain. She got up and went over to Kitty's bed. She softly shook her shoulder, feeling guilty for waking her up at this hour.

"Yeah," said Kitty, she easily woke which meant she probably spent a good night sleeping.

Rose did not say anything, but went to go shake Lara awake. Kitty sighed, knowing something was up and she sat up in her bed.

When they were all awake she mumbled,

"I'm sorry for waking you up but I've got Quidditch practice and well, I don't want to be alone with Jack, James, Fred, Albus and the other guys."

Lara quickly agreed and jumped out of bed, Kitty nodded, still to sleepy, and also got up.

They quickly dressed warmly and Lara grabbed her art bag, they walked down the stairs with their arms linked with Rose's. She was in the middle and the other two acted as a type of barrier.

Everyone was shocked when they walked down the staircase together. Well, everyone but Damien and Michael who did not know about their feud.

"I do not understand girls." Mumbled Jack, Rose snorted and whispered to Lara and Kitty,

"Obviously" unfortunately he heard her and sends her a death glare. She raised her eyebrow with an attitude look before marching through the portrait hole.

"Nice," whispered Kitty to her,

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch soon enough. Lara and Kitty went to the stands while Rose went to the actual pitch. While they were warming up, Lara and Kitty started talking about the situation they were in,

"I say just ignore the idiots until they apologise and if they don't, well, tough-like and rotten-cookies for them. Our lives do not revolve around them, quite the opposite actually!"

Said Kitty stubbornly, Lara sighed. Her friend had no patience and sometimes had to be coaxed into things like a dog.

"Is that not a little bit harsh?"

"Harsh? NO! We never really spend a lot of time with them, so why should we apologise? As far as I'm concerned it was Jack who started it and James who fuelled it. They are just-"

"Kitty," interrupted Lara her rave, "I am not saying that we should apologise, just handle the situation better."

"Yeah, handle it by just going on with our lives without them…"

"Kitty, James and Fred are Rose's favourite cousins. It is also a very immature way to handle the situation. I suggest that we just act natural around them, with the hint that we are not as hostile. Don't be mean, just not open."

"That does sound like a better plan." Said Kitty sheepishly, 'Sorry, I feel really bad now."

Lara shrugged, "We all have to rant and rave sometimes."

Kitty snorted," Yeah, but with me it is like double that!"

Later, they had fallen into a comfortable silence as they watched the players zoom past. Lara was sketching away on her pad, drawing the sky in what Kitty called an 'optical illusion' way. Kitty's eyes where following Rose because they were doing warm ups for the chasers. As Rose flew past James, Kitty's eyes fell on him. He was looking at her but quickly looked away when their eyes met.

Xxx

Some hours later the girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow was Monday and they had a History of Magic test the following day. It was near the end of the school year and thus about all the work they had covered that term.

Lara and Rose where studying at the tables. Rose needed to be poked by Lara every few minutes because she was nodding off. Kitty was lounging on one of the couches next to the table that Lara and Rose where occupying. While her friends where making notes and rewriting everything thousands of times, she was merely reading the text book.

Albus walked to them and plonked down next to Lara, giving her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and greeted him. The girls had decided that Albus had absolutely nothing to do with the feud and had remained civil towards him.

"Kitty, what have you done to James?"

"What" exclaimed Kitty startled. She sat up on the couch with a worried look on her face.

Albus smirked, "Worried about James's well-being, I see? Well, do not fret, much. I have not spoken with him since yesterday so I do not know what is going on in that brain of his." Kitty shook her head and went back to her book.

Lara smacked both him and Rose on their arms as they sat opposite her.

"I'm awake!" jumped Rose for she was nodding off again.

"Uh-huh, I can see that." Said Lara, Rose peered over her and saw Albus.

"What did I miss?"

"How do you know you missed something?"

"Albus is a Potter and all Potter's get that look in their eyes when something has happened." She exclaimed,

"Well," started Lara "Albus came and asked Kitty about what she had done to James before revealing that he was only joking and that he had absolute no idea about what was on with James. Kitty reacted rather, eh, shocking to the news and Albus questioned her teasingly about it." She smiled satisfied with her accurate account of the moment. Her smile disappeared when she was hit by a pillow.

"Thanks" she said drily to Kitty who had a mask of pure innocence on her face.

"My plesier!" _(My pleasure) _Said Kitty with a fake overjoyed smile on her face, before she turned back to her book.

Xxx

"That was pure torture!" groaned Rose as they came out of their History of Magic classroom.

"Who sets a test after the exam on the second last week before school closes? That man is mental and that test, brutal!"

"Horrible" agreed Lara, Kitty just shrugged.

'Well, Kit, it seems like you may not have done that brilliant. It was a learning test," said Rose, Kitty just shrugged again and Lara laughed,

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Now, all this talk is making me hungry!"

They arrived at the Great Hall shortly afterwards and Lara soon dug in to her food.

"Hey guys, you must come spend the last two weeks of holidays with us again!" said Rose excitedly,

"Two weeks? It's usually one, I don't know if I'll be allowed to…" started Lara,

"I'll definitely come. The sooner I get out of that house, the better. Though, I will miss dear old SA…" chatted Kitty away,

"Remember we always spend the last three days at the burrow? Well, this year it has been expanded to five days and I thought it will be nice to have you over for longer." Said Rose excitedly, she had already asked her mother's permission and it had come back positive.

"I'm in!"

"You already said that," Kitty huffed annoyed,

"I know, I just wanted to prove my point!"

"That bad, huh?" said Lara sympathetically

"Yes," sighed Kitty sadly, "My sister is all my mother focuses on, my dad is always working and my brother is a right old slob. Not to mention the fights I get in with my parents." She wrinkled her nose, "They just do not get that I am an individual and are always pulling me down. Most of the time I spend messing around with my computer or going to the movies. But anyway…" she said more cheerfully, shrugging her shoulders in the pretence that it did not matter.

"My uncle Percy is trying out for Minister of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt is a legend, but is retiring next year." Changed Rose the subject quickly,

"Cool. Talking about your family, how are Teddy and Victorie?" said Lara as she caught on.

"I have not seen them since the wedding. It sucked that it was on the week we came home, because the rest of the break they were on their honey moon. At Easter break they went on holiday to visit Victories' family in France. We have exchanged some letters though and she says she loves marriage life but is insanely busy."

"And children?" asked Lara,

"I don't know, but don't let my uncle Bill hear you say that or he'll have a heart attack!" laughed Rose,

"What about dad?" asked Dominique as she sat down next to them. The Gryffindor was in her seventh year of school and could not wait to finally be treated like an adult.

"Oh, just talking about Victiorie and Teddy having children."

"Ah," she said understandingly, "and daddy does not want to become granddaddy now does he? I know my sister and I know Teddy, before the end of next year." Waged Dominique.

"Nu-uh," said Rose in disagreement, "I say after the end of next year. I know for a fact that Uncle Bill sat down with Teddy and had a… shall we say 'baby' talk."

Kitty snorted, "You can only lead a donkey to water, but that does not mean that the donkey is going to drink it. I bet with Dominique.

"I side with Rose" laughed Lara, Kitty's eyes where shinning with mischief,

"Let us make this interesting shall we, Dominique."

"We shall, I am guessing that you are revering to an actual bet?"

"Right you are, my fellow Gryffindor in betting-crime. How about… shall we say ten galleons each?"

"Oh no, Kitty, Uncle George will be very disappointed in your bland taste. How about loser has to bake winner a cake, any pranks and they are open to family pranking and they have to do your summer homework, oh and spend one day as your half-slaves."

"And the ten galleons?"

"Yes you can have your ruddy galleons!"

"You guys seem very optimistic." Noted Lara,

"But we will see who gets the last laugh." Finished Rose, Kitty and Dominique looked at each other, then at their opposition saying in unison.

"Bring it on!" and they stuck out their hands to seal the deal.

**Kitty's two bff's are based on my two best friends, but the problem is that the one who is 'in' Rose is actually nothing like her. I am SO sorry Lauren. I'm planning on a story in the future and it will be better! Ha-ha, my friend who is 'Lara' read the story and was like, "Awe, poor James she is so mean to him!" and I laughed because that is the reason I made the character help him out, it is the type of thing she'll do! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Guess what I found out… my name is also some constellation, so it also works great in that aspect!**

"Two more days, two more days, two more days, two more days, two…" chanted Rose as she sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Lara and Kitty exchanged amused glances, before Lara said,

"Let me guess, counting down the days, including today, before school closes?"

"Yes," replied Rose as she opened her eyes, "I can't wait; it is going to be so much fun! I am sick and tired of fifth year, next year we can choose our subjects! No more boring history of magic for me!"

"Talking about History of Magic, we should probably get going or we will be late." Said Kitty and they all stood up.

"Oh, what fun!" said Rose sarcastically.

They excited the Great Hall and where making their way to the stairs, when Jack suddenly appeared next to them.

"Rosie," he began, she whipped around and glared at him,

"What do you want, Wood?"

"Oh, come on, Rosie! – Look I just want to talk. Please, I won't be long." He looked at her with pleading eyes and she gave in, nodding. He pulled her away towards an empty classroom.

When they had entered Rose crossed her arms and looked up at him expectantly,

"Make it snappy, Wood, I don't want to miss out on important work."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her in amusement, before saying,

"I'm sorry; I should not have treated you like that. It was wrong and I regret it. Can we please go back to being friends?"

Rose sighed and nodded. Jack's face broke out into a smile,

"James is sorry to; he did not mean what he said, and-"

"Hold up," said Rose, holding up a hand to stop what he was saying,

"I accept your apology, Jack, but did James really expect of you to apologise for him? What a low-life idiot." She snorted and continued,

"Because he is my cousin, I will accept this horrible apology to. Just do not think that I am apologising for Kitty. That is a whole different ball game, so… good luck with that!" she laughed and walked out of the room to class.

Arriving at Professor Bin's classroom, she just strolled in. He was a ghost who never gave detention in all the years that he was teaching how bad could it be?

He did not even notice when she walked in ten minutes late for class and plopped herself next to Lara.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing down what happened.

**He apologised. I accepted.**

_Cool, what then?_ Wrote Lara

**He tried to apologise for James to**

What a sleaze bag wrote Kitty

**Says the girl who-**

_Guys, seriously? Not now! And then what happened…_

**I said I will expect James's horrible apology, but just because we are family. I then added that this is only apologising to ME… Kitty was a 'whole different ball game… good luck with that!"**

HA! Nice one! Also very true…

_That was a good thing to do Rose. And Kitty, aren't you supposed to be the 'avid note taker in history'- person?_

*SHRUGS* He is doing next year's work, which he will do again next year. Come on, it is the second last day of school and the last day of actual classes, give me some credit!

**Uh-huh… so, can you all come to my house?**

YES!

_Ha-ha, Kitty… you are so predictable! ;) Love u!_

_Anyway, I can come too._

**YAY! *WOULD BE DOING HAPPY DANCE IF WE WERE NOT IN CLASS***

WTF!

_Rose: stop acting extra-weird_

_Kitty: BAD LANGUAGE!_

Yes, mamma!

_I am not your mother…_

It's an expression

_Choose a better one next time!_

**Really, guys!**

_Really!_

**That's just creepy…**

_Says miss… *WOULD BE DOING HAPPY DANCE IF WE WERE NOT IN CLASS*_

**Oh, shut up!**

I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!

**Kitty, no one ever do your dares…**

_Yeah… _

Wow, thanks a bunch guys! (note: the note dripping in obvious sarcasm…)

_*enter burst of laughter here*_

*enter burst of laughter because of your enter burst of laughter, here*

**Anyway, I will do it if… I can do a makeover on you!**

!

_!_

Fine! Now dance your pretty little Weasley bum of, doll!

Rose sighed, the things her disturbed friends make her do.

She stood up and immediately every one, except the professor, was looking at her. She started dancing madly all around the room. She shook her bum and she did weird moves like the sprinkler and the 'raise the roof' move.

She blushed madly as she stopped and sat down. She looked at Kitty and in a clear, strong voice said loudly,

"You better sleep with one eye open for the rest of this decade."

Kitty laughed, it sounded identical to her grandfather's laugh, though no one in the room knew that.

Xxx

"Most embarrassing lesson EVER!" said Rose as they walked out of class.

"Yeah, remind me again why we decided to play truth and dare?" asked Lara,

Kitty frowned, "I think it was because we were bored…"

Lara snorted, "And why did we not just sleep or doodle like normal people?"

Kitty and Rose locked arms and turned to face Lara. With cheerful voices they sang in unison,

"Because we are not normal people!"

"Story of my life," grumbled Lara.

"Aw, someone is just grumpy because we tricked you out of the information that you have liked Albus for _quite_ some time." Nudged Rose, Lara shushed her as she saw Albus walking to them.

Rose and Kitty laughed, waving goodbye and walked to their next lesson.

"What's that all about?" asked Albus amused,

"Nothing," said Lara, shaking her head and smiled when he tucked her under his arm.

Xxx

"AAHHH!" screamed Rose as she attacked Kitty in a big bear hug. It was the summer holidays and the girls had arrived at her house.

"Lara!" Rose giggled and she enveloped her other best friend in her squashy hug.

"Oh, I've misted you guys" said Kitty as she pulled her bag into the house.

"Hugo!" she exclaimed as the shy boy came into few. He blushed and murmured a greeting, but Kitty and Lara just laughed and pulled him into a joined hug.

"My, you have grown so tall!" gasped Lara, the last time she had seen him he was much shorter than her. Now, he was just passing her by.

'I know! "He gets that from Ronald." said Hermione as she came out of the kitchen,

"Aunt Hermione!" laughed the two girls as they enveloped here into a hug. Hermione chuckled and hugged the two girls back.

"Someone says my name?" asked Ron as he came out of the study.

"Oh, hello girls!"

"Uncle Ron!" they called and shook his hands full of enthusiasm.

"If only the people at the ministry are so keen to see me!" he said as he walked back to his study.

Rose rolled her eyes and then grabbed her two best friends into another hug, jumping up and down.

"Okay, Rose we get it!" laughed Lara as she escaped Rose's death grip. Rose huffed and said,

"If Albus was here you would have him in a death grip!"

Lara blushed and protested, but Kitty and Rose just laughed at her.

"Whatever," she mumbled, pushing them playfully and grabbing her stuff.

Xxx

The next morning they were sitting at the breakfast table, chatting and gossiping excitedly.

"Girls," said Hermione, putting down a plate of bacon on the table,

"On Friday there is a ball at the ministry, and you are all invited."

"What!" gasped Rose, her eyes wide in shock. Hermione nodded and continued,

"So, we have to go get you three dresses and your supplies for next semester as soon as possible. I suspect your OWL results are coming in today, if they do, well, we can go today!"

A clatter was heard as Rose and Lara dropped their cutlery and gasped,

"Today! Oh my Merlin! What if I fail…" began Rose, while Lara started hyperventilating.

"It is going to be okay…" began Kitty, rubbing Lara's back.

"Okay! It is not going to be okay!" said Rose, turning to Kitty,

"How can you be so calm?" she screamed at Kitty, who just shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

"If you fail, you fail. There is nothing you can do about it now." But Rose and Lara was not listening to her, they just continued panicking.

"Oh, what's that!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing to four owls in the sky.

"Hugo! Hogwarts letters are here!"

Hugo came charging into the room, glad to finally hear the end of his sisters rumbling over marks.

Kitty sighed and removed the letter from the owl's leg.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_Pass Grades__: Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades__: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

KARIEN BLACK HAS ACHIEVED:

_Astronomy- A_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E_

_Charms- O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts- O_

_Arithmancy- O_

_Herbology- A_

_History of Magic- O_

_Potions- A_

_Transfiguration- O_

Kitty let out a breath she did not even knew she had in her. She smiled, pleased with her results. She peaked over Lara's shoulder and saw…

LARA LOWE HAS ACHIEVED:

_Astronomy- A_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O_

_Charms- O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts- O_

_Arithmancy- O_

_Herbology- E_

_History of Magic- A_

_Potions- O_

_Transfiguration- E_

"Nice!" said Kitty, giving Lara a high five. The looked at Rose who smiled and nodded, also pleased with her results. Kitty and Lara peered over Hermione's shoulder to see her results,

ROSE WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:

_Astronomy- E_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E_

_Charms- O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts- O_

_Arithmancy- O_

_Herbology- A_

_History of Magic- E_

_Potions- O_

_Transfiguration- O_

"Wow!" said Lara and they hugged each other. Kitty smiled and joined their embrace.

"Who gets an Outstanding in History of Magic!" asked Ron. Kitty laughed as she saw him starring in disbelief at her letter.

"Ron that is her personal letter!" scolded Hermione, but Ron just waving her of, muttering something about knowing them far too well already.

"I think the last person who got that was you, Hermione!" he continued, making Hermione blush.

Xxx

"Girls, hurry up! We have to be at the Burrow in five minutes!"

"Mum!" moaned Rose, "Why do we have to get ready there! Something is bound to go wrong!"

Hermione sighed, "For the millionth time, Rosie, Grandma Molly wants us to!"

"Fine," she muttered, grabbing some Floo Powder.

"Hurry up, Kitty!" she screamed, before she flooed herself away.

"Come on, dear." Gushed Hermione as Kitty slowly walked down the steps,

"Sorry, I am always scarred of falling down these things." She said, grabbing some of the powder and standing in the fire place.

"The Burrow!"

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**This one goes out to: **i luv odd socks

"Oof!" exclaimed Kitty as she fell down on the carpet. She heard everyone in the room laugh, making her mutter some few chosen swear words. This made Lara laugh even more, as she was the only one who understood them, and she fell of the seat.

Kitty rolled her eyes and started sitting up. When she looked up she saw James smirking down at her, holding out a hand to help her up.

Kitty shoved his hand away and stood up, looking around the room.

After the war, the Burrow was partially destroyed and in ruins. They then demolished it and re-build it from scratch. Now, it was a huge house with enough room for the entire family and friends. It was rumoured to have around thirty bedrooms, but no one was so sure anymore. There was four floors and had a fast amount of land now to. Everyone loved the homey feeling it still had and someone was always visiting.

Sitting in the living room was they whole Weasley clan. Even if you married a daughter, you still came under the Weasley clan. Kitty waved to everyone, not embarrassed in the slightest and made her way over to greet Grandma Weasley.

Sometime later, after everyone had finally settled in, the kids began to plan a Quidditch match.

"Please!" beg Kitty to Lara, trying to persuade her to play.

"No! I don't want your sister and brother on my case, you know you can't!"

"Please!"

"Aw, Black, you can't play rough?" teased James. Kitty's hair changed to black as she stood up,

"I'll show you rough!"

"Sexy" smirk James and winked at her. Kitty made to launch at him, but Rose stopped her.

"No!" said Rose pushing Kitty back down onto her seat. Kitty glared at him, as Rose continued,

"Kitty, you are not playing. James, stop riling her up or one day she's going to snap and I'm not going to feel sorry for you. Now, both of you calm down and be quiet!"

"Nice," said Jack, admiring her handiwork. Rose smiled,

"Thanks. Let's go, shall we?" pulling him along with her.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" said Lily, interrupting Kitty's thoughts on bloody murder.

"What?" she asked surprised. Lily only nodded towards the Quidditch pitch and Kitty nodded her head.

"Why can't you play?" asked Lily

"Long story… let me guess, not enough players and you are the 'baby girl'?"

Lily snorted, joining her on the couch.

"Yes, forgetting the fact that my mum played professional quidditch, and she was also the 'baby girl'."

"Idiots." Muttered Kitty and Lily agreed.

"So, how you been, Lily. I haven't seen you in a while."

They started talking and did not notice that the others had finished playing. They also did not notice when James snuck behind them and threw a balloon filled with paint at them.

"AAHH!" screamed Lily as the balloon fell on them, spilling blue paint all over. Kitty jumped up in surprised and her eyes fell on James.

"You!" she screamed and grabbed her wand. Not caring that underage magic was not allowed she shot a jinx at him.

The others came running and was shocked at what they saw. Kitty and Lily was covered in blue paint. Kitty was standing with her wand out stretched and James had little flowers and boils growing out of his skin.

With one swish of her wand, Hermione restored James to his normal self.

"Few," he said, "What a tragedy it would have been if the gorgeous me was stuck like that!" he laughed and high fived Fred.

Hermione tried to clean up the girls, but the paint only disappeared on their skin, remaining in their hair.

"Oh, yeah… the paint will remain for a while…" laughed James,

"What!" said Lily.

"Yeah, wasn't it 48 hours?" asked Fred, close to tears from laughter.

"Now we can't go to the ball!" said Lily,

"Uh, you still have to, we can't cancel…" said Harry and he chuckled at how funny the girls looked.

Lily's eyes filled with tears at her father's amusement. Harry's face fell and he tried to hug her but she ran into Kitty's arms, glaring at him.

The boys were laughing and no one was stopping them. Kitty muttered something quite rude under her breath, before she grabbed a sobbing Lily's shoulders and shook them gentle to get her attention.

"Don't worry, Lily, I'll sort it out!"

"How!" asked James, "The stuff is next to permanent."

Kitty just continued glaring as she pulled Lily out of the room.

She reached Lily's bedroom and pushed her into it.

"Right," she said after closing the door.

"We'll deal with them later; right now we have to get this disgusting stuff out of our hair."

"How," asked Lily with a small voice. Kitty smiled gentle and said,

"Trust me."

"But shampoo won't work."

"Who said anything about shampoo?" she asked,

"Where does your brother hide the cloak?"

"Under the bed, he says no one will look in the obvious places."

Xxx

"How long does it take to put on a dress!" complained James as he and the other men and some women were waiting for the rest of the women.

"I don't know, oh, look here they came!" said Granddad Arthur relieved when the last of the bunch walked down the stairs.

"Wait," said Lara,

"Lily and Rose still have to come."

Fred and James busted out laughing, having decided that this was one of their best pranks ever. Their laughter disappeared, however, when Lily walked down the steps. She looked beautiful in a sleek black dress with her hair falling down in soft curls.

"But, how did you get it out!" said Fred, looking utterly confused. Lily just winked and walked over to Rose, who was smirking. Rose was wearing a sleeveless white dress that came just below her knees. She looked like an angel, and it seemed by the way Jack was eyeing her, he thought so too.

"Where's-"but he again stopped what he was doing as Kitty walked down. Her hair was also paint free, but she looked stunning in an old fashioned dress. It was a maroon and gold colour and started with a type of corset. It then went into a wide skirt and peeking out was a pair of high heeled gold shoes. Her hair was tied up with a gold clip and her make up made her look even elegant.

James breath caught in his throat as she walked down. She smiled, but did not seem to notice him when she walked over to Lara and Albus. Lara was wearing a midnight blue dress that seemed to sparkle in the light. No wonder Albus had a gentle, yet possessive arm around her.

"I don't understand." Whispered Fred to James, who was still staring at Kitty.

"Hu?" he said, turning to Fred. Kitty over heard them and laughed quietly to herself, thinking back to what had happened.

_(Flashback)_

"_Where does your brother hide the cloak?"_

"_Under the bed, he says no one will look in the obvious places."_

"_What an idiot," she laughed, walking out the door and promised to be right back. She went over to the door that she knew was James's and silently sneaked in. She looked around and was surprised at how it looked like. It was messy, but not as much as one would expect. The walls were littered with banners, posters and photographs. Not having time to study the room, she quickly grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on._

_She sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed the things that she needed. She ran back to Lily's bedroom with high hopes._

_As she pulled the Cloak off, Lily raised her eyebrow at the things she brought._

_Kitty smiled and said, "You just wait, these things will do miracles."_

_Firstly, they went to Lily's bathroom. Lily kneeled over the bath and Kitty washed her hair with olive oil._

"_Tell me again why if it will do wonders, I can't just use it in the shower?"_

"_Though it is fantastic for your hair, oil is not a good thing to shower in for your skin."_

_Kitty then also washed her hair with the olive oil before they moved on to the next step. They applied a mix of mayonnaise, honey and rose water to their hair and covered it up with a towel._

"_While we wait for this to finish, how about we put on my face masks? You make them with natural ingredients; cosmetic products do not work for me." She shrugged and they continued with the different facial masks._

"_Right, you take your shower." Said Kitty two hours later, "It's definitely been long enough! Wash out all of the mayonnaise stuff, and wash your hair twice with your normal shampoo before putting on conditioner."_

_When Lily was done, Kitty jumped into the shower. She got out and quickly changed so that she can have a look at Lily's now dry hair._

_Her face broke out in a huge smile when she walked in and Lily's hair looked like fire, not like a stupid prank._

'_Yes," she said punching the air._

"_Thank you!" said Lily, pulling her into a hug._

"_It looks gorgeous, and it actually feels softer now!" she squealed. Kitty laughed, and agreed._

"_And my face feels also so much beter!" continued Lily, pulling Kitty into another hug._

"_Well, I'm glad. Now, let's get ready and show the boys that we don't lie flat easily!"_

_Suddenly Rose busted into the room and gasped as she saw their hair,_

"_Okay, details later. Kitty, it's time for your makeover!"_

"_What!" yelped Kitty and Rose laughed evilly_

"_Oh, yeah, don't you remember? History of Magic, me dancing like a loon? Payback rocks!" she laughed again and grabbed Kitty._

_(End of Flashback)_

Xxx

They arrived at the apparating station soon after that. They were preparing to walk out on the red carpet and enter the building.

"Horrible business," muttered Harry as Ginny fiddled with his dress robes. She agreed and started flattening James's hair.

"Mum!" he exclaimed, trying to duck away from her hands.

"Ah, Jamie!" she said teasingly, "I just want it to lay flat! I may have given up on your father's hair, but I still have hope for you!" she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. James managed to escape and he ran and hid behind Kitty. She laughed and tried to stand aside so that Ginny could get him, but he grabbed her waist to stop her.

Kitty felt herself gasp as she felt his strong hands grip her. She absolutely hated it when people tried to control her, not only because she is a woman but also because people view her as weak. She wanted to move out of his hands, but he was too strong for her. Usually, this made her afraid and triggers her defence side, but strangely enough she actually felt safe.

She stood still until Ginny had given up, before she leant behind her and looked into his brown eyes.

Oh what the hell, she said giving up. She twisted around so that she was looking at him. His hands were still around her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders. He started slowly pulling her in and she felt her heart beat faster.

They were interrupted when someone fell into Kitty, pushing her into James. When the person jumped back, she, out of reflex and habit, immediately pushed him away.

His eyes flashed with sadness and disappointment, and Kitty felt her heart break. She realised that someone was gripping her arm and pushing her backwards, but she remained having eye contact with James. The sounds around her were muffled and nothing was clear, except him.

She was yanked out of this fantasy when the unknown person turned her to face her.

She turned around to see Rose, who was looking at her strangely.

"Rose," she said surprised,

"Yes, well done. Now let's go." Her voice was kind of rough, and Kitty frowned. She did not have time to think about it more, because they walked out of the tent.

Immediately she was blinded by the millions of camera flashes. She had always hated a camera's flash, because she battled to see afterwards. With millions of camera's doing just that, she felt herself loose her eyesight.

Rose could feel Kitty stiffen next to her. She looked at her and saw Kitty blink feverously. Realising what was wrong; Rose wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a small squeeze to let her know she was there. Kitty relaxed and began to smile and wave, pretending that she knew what was going on.

When they entered the ballroom, Rose pushed Kitty slightly to the side.

Kitty laid her head on Rose's shoulder. A few minutes later she rose up again, rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks, those horrid things!"

Rose smiled, "Don't mention it." And they turned to look at the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

The room was decorated with fire. Well, that was how it looked like. Everything had a glowing red and orange feel to it and around the rooms there were fire dancing.

"Wow!" breathed Kitty and Rose nodded in agreement.

"They went all out this year." Snorted Ron behind them, the girl's turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to steel Rose away for a dance. You know, before all the bachelors start lining up." He said, winking at his eldest daughter. She blushed and shook her head,

"You'll always be my Daddy, and I'll always save a dance for you."

"Well," said Ron, clearing his throat to hide the emotion. He held out his hand, and Rose smiled, taking it.

Kitty smiled weakly and sighed, missing her own family. She was happy to spend time with the Weasley bunch, but she missed home.

Kitty shook her head, taking away all sense of nostalgia. She put a big smile on her face and held her head high. She looked around her and laughed happily when she saw Albus and Lara dancing together. They really make a cute couple she thought. She then frowned at seeing Lily roll her eyes at a boy who obviously wanted to ask her out.

She walked over to her, just in time to hear Lily say,

"No, thanks, now, if you don't go away-"

"Oh, come on, babe!" said the idiotic boy, Kitty stiffened and picked up her pace.

"I just want to-"

"Leave." Interrupted Kitty, she was taller than the puny boy and used that to threaten him off.

"Or else I'll tell the Boy Who Lived Twice that you are bothering his daughter. Or how about just James, he is even more protective." The boy's eyes widened and he quickly hurried off.

"Thanks," said Lily, turning to Kitty, "But you know that James is not more protective than my dad. Well, not that dad is over protective, oh, you know what I mean!"

"I do," said Kitty, taking a drink from a passing waiter, "but I think that Potter may surprise you." She raised the glass to take a sip, but scrunched up her nose when she realised that it was alcohol.

"Maybe," said Lily, shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you girls talking about?" said Fred, as he came up behind them.

"Girl stuff." Said Kitty airily, pushing the glass into his hand.

Fred raised the glass to his nose, "I smell alcohol, oh naughty girls!" he winked playfully.

"Oh, shoos, that is why we gave it to you." Said Lily, rolling her eyes,

"Oh, Lily, James would be extremely upset if he heard his baby sister was drinking."

Kitty nudged Lily, "Told you so."

"Whatever," said Lily, spotting someone in her year.

"So, you were talking about James, I see." Said Fred once Lily had walked away,

"No, I mean, yes. But not in the way-"but she fell silent when Fred silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"I think," he paused dramatically, taking a sip of the drink, "Ah, that's good. I think that you have what we boys would call, _sexual tension_."

Kitty's eyes widened, "Thank Merlin I cannot blush! You idiot, I don't even know what you are talking about!"

Fred smirked, "Really? Well, then, I would like to inform you my dear Mistress Black,"

"I am not your dear," mumbled Kitty but Fred ignored her and continued,

"That I am not blind and that I was actually present in that tent. You and James's almost kiss, ring any bells?"

Kitty scoffed, "It was not an almost kiss. And how would you know anyway, the place was crowded and some idiot pushed-"Fred cleared his throat guiltily and Kitty's eyes widened,

"It was you! Merlin, I ought to hex you, why did you push me into him? Really!"

Fred shrugged, "It was actually almost an accident. I wanted to, then I tripped and I actually did. I did not know that you were having a moment-"

"We were not having a moment."

"Whatever you say! Anyway, until James commented that he was going to kill me. See, I get no love were ever I go!" he pouted and Kitty could not help but laugh.

"Oh, fine, you big baby, let's dance." And she pushed Fred onto the dance floor.

After she danced with Fred, Kitty danced with a lot of people. She danced with guy friends and later with almost all of the Weasley clan men.

She was dancing with Louis, who was two years younger than her.

"And then, McGonagall actually let us off! I thought we were going to get detention but she actually fell for the Veela charm!" said Louis as they slow danced. Kitty was laughing so much that she could almost not dance anymore,

"What!" she said, "That is actually disgusting! How old is she anyway?"

"I don't know, but you are right, it is disturbing! She taught my grandparents, for Merlin's sake! And to think-"

He was cut off as someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"James!" he said surprised, he then looked at Kitty and smirked,

"She's all yours mate!" James smiled and gave him a pat on the back. He turned to look at Kitty who had her hands on her waist with her eyebrows raised.

James took a step forward and she took a small step back. He smirked, knowing that he was faster and stronger than her. He grabbed her hands and waist pulling her into him. She gasped as she fell into him. James than took her hands and placed one on his shoulder.

Kitty sighed giving up and began dancing with him. James face broke into a smile when he realised that she wasn't going to run away.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, Potter." She commented, looking anywhere but at him.

"Whatever you say, Black." She did not reply and the pair danced in silence.

They danced all along the room and when they were near one of the pillars, the song stopped. Kitty stopped and let go of him. James smirked and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.

"Don't go, Black. I'm not done yet," he said cheekily. Kitty turned the opposite way, out of his arm and with her back to him she said over her shoulder,

"You can't touch this, Potter." Then she walked away.

James lent against the pillar, looking to the side were he heard his parent laughter. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing there, laughing, after hearing what she had said.

James shook his hand and said, "That girl is one of a kind."

"Don't worry, James." Said his father, giving him a pat on the back,

"Women are confusing; sometimes you just have to go with the flow."

"Excuse me? We are not confusing!" laughed Ginny, Ron snorted and said,

"Yes, you are. Sometimes you say what you mean, and other times not. How is a bloke to know?"

"Use your common sense, Ronald." Laughed Hermione, "And I know Kitty, just show her your good side, James and be truthful. Oh, and don't make her forget you." She concluded, winking at him and pulling Ron away. Ginny smiled and gave James a kiss on his forehead before taking Harry's hand and walking away.

He looked around and saw some of his family in a corner. He smirked when he saw Kitty with them and decided to walk over.

"I'm telling you, there is no way the Chudley Cannons are going to win this season." Said Kitty to Fred,

"I don't know," said Fred, "With that new Seeker on board, they may just surprise you."

Kitty laughed, "Not a chance in hell! I think the tornadoes may, though. They have seven good players. Why can't you Weasley's just except that the Cannons are horrible players?"

"That is an insult, Black." Said James, pretending to be wounded,

"The truth hurts, Potter, live with it." She said nonchalant.

"How about a bet then?" he asked,

"Bring it on, I never loose bets!"

"Oh, really, who is self-absorbed now?" he teased. Kitty gasped playfully and placed a hand over her heart,

"I'm not being self-absorbed; I am merely stating a fact, Potter. Now what will the terms of the conditions be?"

"Let us see, if I win you have to give me a kiss."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Natuurlik sal jy daarvoor vra! _(Obviously you will ask for that.) _Fine, but if I win you have to proclaim your undying love for Headmistress McGonagall in the Great Hall."

Fred laughed, "Mate, she's good!"

James pursed his lips, weighing his options, before he held out his hand.

Kitty shook his hand and then turned away to talk to Lara, absentmindedly smiling.

The night soon came to an end and everyone was grateful to leave as the night was starting to wear on. By 2 am they arrived at the Burrow and people lazily started going to bed.

Kitty was exhausted, but she knew that she would not be able to sleep. Why, of course, she could not answer.

She walked over to the comfy couch and flopped onto it.

She let out a moan of pleasure when she untied one of her shoes.

James was walking down the steps in his pyjamas, a top and boxers, to get something to drink. He smiled when he saw her,

"I never get why girls put themselves through so much pain, just to look good." He said, walking over to her, she just shrugged and said,

"Sometimes, and now is one of those times, I ask myself the same question." She yanked off her other shoe, and wiggled her toes.

James pulled the foot stole nearer, lifting her feet and placing them on it. She sighed and sank deeper into the couch.

James than went to sit next to her, with her eyes closed she said,

"Don't even think about sitting so close to me," he laughed again and moved a bit up. They fell into a comfortable silence.

After a while James leant over and released her hair from its confinement. Kitty sat up quickly and looked at him accusingly,

"Hey," said James with his hands held in front of him in defence, "I was just trying to help."

"Right," said Kitty, lying back down again.

"Why do you keep bugging me?" she asked,

"I don't know. Well, I do. It's just…"

"Yes," prompted Kitty,

"Well, you see," said James nervously, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Kitty, I don't do it just to annoy you, and I only do the annoying part because you look cute when your annoyed." He touched the tip of her nose and she ducked her head, clearly embarrassed.

"Now, why do you always say no?" he asked and she sighed dramatically,

"Because, James," he shivered as she said his name, "how was I supposed to be clear about your intentions? Plus, it just did not add up."

"What do you mean?"

"James, your you and I, well, I am only me. What are you doing wasting your time with me? What makes me so special, because I'm not."

James frowned, wanting to protest but knowing that it won't help.

"I'm not going to stop," he teased, rifling up her hair and making her laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm too tired to yell at you."

"Then why don't you go to bed?"

She snorted, "It would be stupid and boring. I battle to sleep and I know I won't easily sleep after this. Ah, well, I guess I'm weird like that."

"Yeah, you are weird."

"Yes and you are also under that category." She punched his shoulder, and he busted out laughing.

"What!" she asked and he only laughed harder,

'You… can't-punch… at all!" he managed between gasp of breaths. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arm.

"Unfortunately, I know."

He grabbed her wrist, his hand easily wrapping around. "Oh my Merlin!" he laughed, shaking it in her face, "No wonder you can't punch easily, your wrist is small!"

She yanked her wrist away and stuck her tongue at him.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He said, "But you are really delicate and fragile, hey!" He said as she hit him behind his head.

"I am not delicate or fragile." She hissed, glaring at him. He stopped laughing with great difficulty, before settling back down against the couch.

"Whatever you say." He said, winking at her and placing an arm behind her.

She yanked it away and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she sighed,

"Imagining a world without you."

'Oh, how bleak it would be!"

She sat up and turned to look at him, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make as if you are this great person and just being so self-absorbed."

James ran a hand against his face and sighed, "Because everyone is always looking at me, judging me. I guess it's just my way of coping."

"James, I get it, okay. But there are other ways to cope."

"I guess you're right," he said, smiling down at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**This one goes out to **weasleytwins12 **and **i luv odd socks **I loved your reviews!**

James and Kitty remained talking for another half an hour. Soon Kitty's eyelids began to droop, and she leant on the armrest for support.

James was in the middle of telling her a rather long account of one of the pranks he and his friends had pulled, when he noticed that she was asleep. He smiled, glad that she was finally getting some rest. He then pulled her into his arms and carried her bridal style to her room.

As he was walking up the last flight of stairs, she seemed to wake up slightly. She fidgeted in his arms and then she looped her arms around his neck. Burying her head in his chest, James felt his stomach do a backflip. She smelled strangely of a mixture of mint and that refreshing smell that you get when you walk in a field. James was intoxicated by the smell and was sad to open her bedroom door.

With half a hand he ripped open the bed sheets, before lowering her steadily on the bed. Her arms were till around him, and he carefully unhooked them behind his neck. Kitty stirred again and her eyelashes flickered.

"Shoo, it's okay." He whispered in her ear and she, to his astonishment, relaxed. He smiled and could not resist placing a kiss on her forehead. He then covered her and turned to leave the room.

His eyes flashed to her dressing table. It was surrounded by framed pictures and he moved closer to get a better look.

In the one picture he recognized his grandfather and Sirius Black, laughing and joking around as young men. Looking closely at his father's godfather, he saw how much Kitty looked like him.

Another picture was of a family, smiling at the picture. He knew that this was the rest of the Black family, and that Kitty was the one taking the picture. His eyes scanned through her mother and father, surprised by their lack of height. He then saw her brother, who had long hair and a rather handsome face. The last person in the picture was of a young woman, clearly only one or two years older than himself. She looked a lot like Kitty, except her hair only went up to her shoulders, where's Kitty's went far down her back.

The picture next to it was of the same woman and Kitty, laughing and joking around. It was as clear as daylight that they were sisters and could have been mistaken for twins by a stranger. The two embraced each other and James also saw that Kitty was half a head taller than her older sister.

The next picture was clearly the odd one out. It was old and of muggle origin, as the person was not moving. It was a young man standing proud in what looked like military uniform. Confused, James looked at the last two pictures.

In the second last one Kitty, Rose and Lara where sitting on the grass talking and playing around.

In the last photo it was a group photo of teenagers. He remembers it as one that was taking last year at the Burrow. Kitty, Rose and Lara was standing at the side, smiling at each other. In the middle he, Fred, Albus and Jack was pulling funny faces at the camera and at the end Lily, Hugo and all the young cousins were laughing. At the back, Teddy and Victiorie where looking at everyone, shaking their heads in amusement.

He smiled and looked down. His eyes caught a black picture folder, lying on the ground as if it has been dropped. He picked it up and was about to open it when he heard something moving behind him. He whipped around, but saw that it was only Kitty moving in her sleep. He decided to take it with him and it was then when he saw something next to Kitty's bed side table. There he saw a box of pills with a label on them. He frowned and grabbed them, walking out of the room.

He quietly hurried over to his room and dumped the things on his bed. Sitting on it he lifted the pills close to his eyes so that he could inspect the label. He did not understand a thing of it, but it did not look like ordinary vitamin pills to him.

He chucked them on the bed, promising himself that he would confront her in the morning. James then opened the black picture folder curiously.

Flipping through, he realised that the first few pages was a collection of newspaper clippings. Some was of Sirius Black, while others were of his father, aunt and uncle. After a couple of pages, pictures started popping up. Only one or two where of Sirius Black and James recognised another picture as a copy of the one Mad Eye Moody gave to James's father of the order. The rest of the pictures where of family and friends, having no more interest to James he shut the book.

She is definitely a strange girl, he thought, grabbing the stuff and placing them back where he found them.

Xxx

The next morning, Kitty woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. She moved the sheets away from her face and sat up, looking around her.

She felt something push against her chest and looked down, startled to see that she was still in her dress. Confused she laid back down deep in the sheets.

Closing her eyes, it all came back to her. The party, her conversation with James, falling asleep and waking up with him carrying her and him putting her down. Her hand flew up to her forehead, touching where he had kissed her.

She frowned, what am I doing, she thought. It is James Potter for Merlin's sake! And I was acting rather civil, why? Well, probably because he was rather civil to me, she decided.

Kitty jumped out of bed and tried to undo the ties of the corset-type part. What was I thinking! She continued to think; a corset? Me! Rose better count her lucky stars that I am to groggy to kill her.

She sighed, giving up. She walked to her door and opened it, but jumped when she saw Fred walking in the corridor. He looked up and smiled,

"Well, good very late morning to you, Kitty! And what, are you still in your dress?" he said cheerfully and she groaned,

"Where is Lara?"

"Downstairs, having brunch I suppose."

Kitty groaned again and lightly punched the door frame.

"Need help?" asked Fred, smirking. Kitty tried to glare at him, but it fell and she pouted,

"Yes, please."

Fred laughed and strutted into her room. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, turning around so that he could see her dilemma.

Fred whistled when he saw all the knots and ties. He pulled her hair over her shoulder and began untying.

"So, do tell how you went to bed like this? It might have been extremely uncomfortable."

"It was," she grumbled, "I fell asleep downstairs talking to…"

"Yes," pushed Fred, seeing her discomfort,

"James," she whispered and she could practically feel Fred smirking behind her.

"And he must've carried you." He finished excitedly and she rolled her eyes, whipping around to look at him.

"Now, don't you go making false assumptions! I am still very much the Kitty Black as I've always been!"

"Wouldn't dream of it love," he said, smiling and motioned to her to turn around. She turned around again, but now so that she could lean her hands at the foot of the bead frame.

"And don't call me love." She added as an afterthought.

Fred only smiled as he continued to untie the complex strings and ribbons.

"How did you even get in this thing?" he asked,

Kitty only shrugged and said, "Rose got me into it, don't ask me how, but she did."

"I will never understand women."

"Join the club!" exclaimed Kitty, making Fred laugh.

"You know," continued Kitty, "It took the longest to tie the damn things, but do you know how long it took to just get the dress on me? It is actually incredible ridiculous!"

"So ridiculous," joked Fred, "That it will probably become your new boggart!"

Kitty shivered, but nodded.

"Sorry," said Fred, "I shouldn't have brought up the boggart thing."

"Rose told you, then." She sighed,

"No, what?" asked Fred curious.

"I couldn't face my boggart. When we did it in third year, I had no idea what my greatest fear was and I just went up there. I ignorantly thought that whatever it was I could face it and get the class done with."

"Not that easy?" asked Fred, Kitty shivered again

"I was petrified. I froze and the teacher had to face the thing himself." She laughed weakly,

"Thank Merlin it was in the week that half the class was in the hospital wing with the flu."

"My boggart is a big snake," said Fred after a few seconds of silence, "and I am still extremely scarred of them."

"My boggart is complex. You see, my boggart is myself." Fred froze and turned her around. She smiled weakly and he could see that her eyes where moist.

"I'm scarred that something will destroy my life, but even more scarred that I will be the one to do it. My boggart says to me that I am a disappointment and horrible things like that."

Tears escaped her eyes and Fred embraced her in a hug. She clutched onto him and whispered,

"I didn't tell anyone what the boggart was saying, but Lara knew some of it. And I could not face her for days and for months I battled to look her in the eye. My own best friend! She was always there for me and I was just so ashamed…"

Fred shushed her and comforted her, rocking her. She relaxed and said,

"Thanks, I'm sorry I'm laying this all down on you."

He pulled her closer and said, "It's fine, don't worry."

Suddenly the door opened and Fred and Kitty jumped apart. Standing at the door was James looking shocked and angry.

"James," said Kitty, taking a step forward to him, but he only turned around ran. Kitty moved towards the door, Fred caught her.

"Let me talk to him," he said, before he ran out the door. Kitty groaned and sat down on the bed.

"Mans is so verwarrend!" _(Men are so confusing!)_ She groaned again and got up.

She wiggled out of her dress and quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a top with a 'boyfriend shirt' buttoned over.

She ran a brush through her hair, which was now curling because of the clip, and walked out of the room.

Xxx

James had stormed down the stairs and out of the kitchen, ignoring his grandmother's calls. Now he was sitting on a rock in the garden, desperately trying to control his anger.

He heard someone behind him, so he jumped up and turned around.

"You," he glared at Fred, who quickly started protesting,

"Mate, I promise it is not what it-"

"Save it" said James, "What happened to the guy code, huh?"

"Mate," growled Fred, remembering what James was revering to, "She is not your property or possession, hell, she is not even yours!"

James was taken back and hurt flashed across his face, "So you do like her then?"

"No, I only-"started Fred, but James interrupted him,

"I've heard enough!" and he walked away, back to the house.

Xxx

The people in the kitchen was confused, firstly James had stormed out. Then, Fred came running after him cursing under his breath. Sometime later James was back, even more furious, storming upstairs.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what was going on. They then heard the stair case creak and they all looked up expectantly.

Kitty came down the stairs and was surprised when everyone was staring at her in silence. Realising that something had happened; she sat down next to Lara and rested her head on her arms on the table. She mumbled something under her breath and Lara laughed,

"Pray tell me, are you mumbling insults to the male population have anything to do with the fact that something is going on between James and Fred?" she rested her arm around her best friends back and was rewarded with a loud groan.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Lara confirmed. Kitty raised her head a little, looking at her and said something extremely fast, before plodding her head back down again.

Everyone was now looking at Lara expectantly. Lara held her hands up in surrender and said,

"Hey, that was way too fast for me to understand!"

The door then suddenly slammed shut and Fred walked over to the table.

Kitty's head whipped up again and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Fred shook his head and mumbled, "Bloody great twat only heard what he wanted to hear."

Kitty groaned again and covered her face with her hands. Rose leant over the table and pulled one of her hands away,

"Kitty what happened?"

Kitty then jumped up and ran up the stairs. Rose and Lara shared a look, before they followed her.

Everyone in the kitchen was now staring at Fred; he ignored them and grabbed himself a piece of toast. It was silence in the kitchen, until Molly II said, "Fred, did that happen what I think just happened?"

Fred stared and nodded, knowing that she probably had a good idea, she was always good at guessing correctly.

Molly sighed and the whole rooms' attention shifted to her, she frowned and said, "Curiosity killed the cat," before she too went up the stairs.

**Drama! Ha-ha, I might not be able to update for a while, because school work is becoming INSANE! **

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Alright, I **_**should**_** be studying for my science test… but I love updating more!**

"Kitty, please open up the door!" said Rose, kneeling by Kitty's closed bedroom door.

Nothing happened and Lara and Rose exchanged worried glances.

"Listen Kit," continued Rose, "we just want to know what is going on. Please, please open up the door. It is just Lara and I here, and we are very worried about you."

There was a click and the door was unlocked.

The girls entered the room to see Kitty lying on her bed. She was on her back and the wrong way around, with her hands covering her face.

"What happened," whispered Rose as she sat down on the bed, gently pulling Kitty's hands away.

Kitty sighed and told them everything, just leaving out the part of her confusion over her feelings for James.

"Kitty," began Lara as she joined her and Rose on the bed, "I think you should just leave the matter for a while. Let James cool off. When he has, then you can try and talk to him. Okay?"

Kitty nodded and sat up.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?"

Xxx

Later that day, everyone was sitting in the family room. The parents had insisted that everyone was there to connect with the family.

James was sitting in a corner with Albus and Jack, only half listening to what they were saying. He kept looking over to Fred and Kitty.

Fred was sitting at the other side of the room, but he also was not paying attention and was glancing over to James and Kitty.

Kitty felt their eyes burning into her, but she tried to ignore them as she wrote a rather long letter to her sister. Lara and Rose were sitting next to her, playing chess.

"James is looking at you again." Whispered Lara, studying the chess board,

Kitty bit her lip, "I wish they would stop doing that!" she hissed, giving in and looking up at him. As soon as their eyes met he quickly looked at Albus again, pretending to be engrossed in the conversation.

"You know what, I give up." She said, standing up and placing her letter on a table.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose as she walked away. Kitty turned around as said,

"Fixing this mess!"

"This ought to be good. Oh, and it's your move," said Lara

They watched as Kitty walked over to Fred and grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him up. She then pushed and pulled him over to James where she attempted to also get her hands on him.

"Come on, I have had enough of you two dimwits!"

James glared at her and she glared right back. He sighed, giving up, and walked out of the room. Kitty then dragged a protesting Fred with her towards the garden.

Xxx

"Right," said Kitty, letting go of Fred and turning to face the boys. They were glaring at each other dangerously, making Kitty want to scream.

"I do not personally appreciate this whole guy possession thing, but I care enough about both of you, strangely enough, to say this. No girl what so ever is worth fighting with each other for. And the stupid thing is, technically it is not fighting over a damn girl! So, listen closely Potter and hear what I am saying. There is nothing going on with Fred and I. So this stupid fight," she continued, waving her hands dramatically in the air, "is ridiculous!"

"Oh, yeah and what about that little display of evection I saw." Sneered James,

Kitty groaned, "Oh my word, it is actually none of your damn business and I don't have to explain myself to you. But, like I said, I will say this. That was nothing! I said something shocking and Fred gave me a hug. Wow, the apocalypse is happening." She finished dryly.

Kitty glared at them both one last time, just for good measure, before she walked back into the house and living room to finish her letter.

James turned to look at Fred as she disappeared from view.

"Is this true," he whispered. Fred's head shot up from the ground and he nodded,

"Yes, merlin, James, I don't like Kitty like that. She might not like it, but she is your girl."

James nodded and they fell into a stony silence.

"Do you want to discuss pranks?" broke Fred the silence with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hell, yeah!" came the reply.

Xxx

Fred and James were walking back to the house when a loud crack was heard and Teddy and Victiorie appeared out of nowhere.

"Teddy, my man!" said James, hugging his almost-brother.

"And Victiorie, of course." He went on, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mate," said Fred looking at a nervous Teddy, after he too had greeted them, "are you alright?"

Teddy only nodded and grabbed Victiorie's hand, gently pulling her towards the door.

She smiled weakly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine, I think…"

Fred and Teddy just looked at each other and shrugged, trailing after them.

Immediately shouts of "Victiorie!" and "Teddy!" were heard as they entered into the room. After many greetings and other exchanges, James noted that Teddy winced every time someone hugged Victiorie, everyone settled down, but the couple remained standing.

All eyes were on them as they nervously stood in front of their gigantic family.

"Umm," became Victiorie timidly, but Teddy busted the news out first, clearly stuck between nervousness and excitement,

"Victiorie's pregnant!"

The reply was instant. Bill frowned and if looks could kill, Teddy would have already been six foot under.

Most of the girls, mostly women, squealed with delight and endless rounds of congratulations were given out.

After everyone had quieted down, this took quite some time, everyone picked up a glass of champagne or juice, or in Bill's case, firewiskey.

He stood up and sighed, "I guess my little girl is growing up. Well, I wish you both the best of luck. To Teddy, Victiorie and their new baby!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered to them. Victiorie ran to her father and embraced him in an emotional hug. It may have been the light, but Bill's eyes were slightly watering.

"Dominique!" yelled Kitty excitedly and motioned to the older girl to come to her. When Dominique had done so, Kitty locked her arms with her and turned towards Lara and Rose.

"We told you so!" they sang and held out their hands for their money. Teddy laughed as he stood a few paces away with a loving arm around Victiorie.

"You betted on us?" he asked amused, walking towards them.

"Unfortunately," said Rose and Victiorie laughed,

"What was the actual bet on?"

Dominique smiled excitedly, "That you and Teddy will get pregnant before the end of next year. I knew you guys would not be able to keep your hands of off each other." She finished shrugging.

Victiorie and Teddy blushed and quickly excused themselves.

"Oh, to be young and embarrassed!" sang Kitty, winking at Dominique.

"Oh and guys," said Dominique, turning towards Lara and Rose, "Three days before school starts for you, that is d-date."

This was only met with a groan from both parties.

Xxx

Things fell back into a more normal routine after that. Well, as normal as it could be with the Weasley clan.

The 'grown-ups' were going on their annual night over at a hotel, leaving the kids who where attending Hogwarts to escape parental influence and bond. The kids that were not in Hogwarts were at friends or other family's houses for their own protection. The only supervision that was provided was Teddy and Victiorie.

Early in the morning the 'grown-ups' departed. An hour or so later, everyone was awake.

"I'm hungry!" wined Hugo and all the boys immediately agreed.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to Kitty and Lara,

"How about we make them flapjacks and bacon?"

"We make them, or Kitty makes them and we just help and talk?" asked Lara amused, Rose laughed and replied, "The latter, of course!" pulling Kitty and Rose into the kitchen.

Kitty joined in with her laughter and started getting things out of the cupboards.

While she was mixing the egg and sugar, Rose started questioning Lara about her and Albus.

"So, Lara, how many times have you two kissed?"

Lara blushed and jokingly said, "Excuse me! I think I am entitled to privacy!"

"Oh, come on!" pushed Rose,

"Hu-uh!" shook Lara her head, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Fine, is he a good kisser than…" asked Rose after a few minutes, Lara turned to look at her with wide eyes,

"Rose! Fine, yes he is a good kisser! Can we please talk about something else now?"

"No, I want to hear this!" said Kitty from her place next to the stove.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did Kitty just say that?" asked Lara teasingly. Kitty smiled and said,

"Lara, I love you and all, but I am not going to clean out your ears!"

"I did not mean that! It is just not very, well, you to say that."

"Well, I am entering my late teenage, I would think it is about time."

"It is about bloody time for both of you." Laughed Rose, earning her a light hearted smack from Lara and Kitty.

"And to think I call you my best friends! I can receive more love from my bloody brother!" she said, mocking hurt. Just then Fred and Jack walked in and she ran pretentious into Fred's arms.

"Whoa!" said Fred surprised looking down at Rose,

"They don't love me!" she said, pouting.

"Aw, poor little Rosie-poise." He said, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her from side to side.

"Now get away." He continued, pushing her off of him.

Rosie huffed and stuck out her tongue at him.

"When are they ready?" she asked, looking at Kitty.

Kitty frowned and peered at the bowl.

"Five more minutes, take these little scoundrels and set the table, please."

"Kitty," said Jack, mock clutching his heart, "we may be scoundrels, yes, but we are definitely not little!"

"Fine, you are a big, bad wolf."

"I am not appreciating your tone of voice young lady!" said Jack, pretending to be stern.

Kitty raised an eyebrow at him, placing her one hand on her hip and swinging the spatula around dramatically,

"I may be young, yes, but I am definitely not a lady."

"Oh, really?" asked James as he walked into the kitchen,

"Out!" said Kitty immediately,

"Why?" asked James,

"Because I know you, Potter and I am baking. This means that I do not want to be thrown with food or teased mercifully, leading me to be distracted and burn these flapjacks and bacon. So kindly take your _little_ boys and get out."

"Fine," he said with a smirk on his face, he pushed a protesting Fred and Jack out, but not before Jack could yell,

"We are not little!"

"If I can accept it, so can you, Jackie!" she yelled back.

"Kitty!" said Lara,

"What?"

"The flapjacks!"

Xxx

Soon enough the breakfast was ready and everyone was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Maple syrup and cream… lots of it" said Lucy eyeing Kitty's plate. It was true for her pancakes were practically swimming in it.

Kitty only nodded enthusiastically, taking a bite and letting out a small satisfying moan.

James could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand up and he tried to shake his head and concentrate on his food.

When everyone was done eating the boys were told (read: forced) to clear the table, while the girls chatted amicable.

"So, how about we go for a swim or something?"

"Are you mad? It is late August, no time for swimming!"

"Oh merlin, Roxy stop being so uptight, I was only suggesting."

"I agree with her, way too cold for such a thing."

"Yeah, yeah miss South Africa…"

"You know I am Italian, right?"

"Like you make us forget it…"

"Rose!"

Kitty laughed as everyone playfully bantered and she could not help but feel happy.

"Kitty," someone said behind her making her look behind her, seeing nothing she continued listening to the girls conversation.

"You were right about me in one way, at least." Said the person again and Kitty recognized the voice as James's. Before she could react, he roughly wiped his hands across her cheeks.

She jumped in surprise and felt her cheeks. They were covered with flour.

Kitty whipped around to see James standing there with a handful of flour, smirking at her.

"What are you-"she did not finish her sentence when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. She yelped and tried to escape, but he pulled her back by her arms. He ran his flour covered hands all over her arms and neck, making her yell, struggle and laugh at the same time.

When he was done he quickly let go of her and ran into the kitchen. Kitty stood there blinking for a few seconds, before she yelled,

"I am going to kill you, Potter!" running after him.

**Hey, so two friends and I had to do a science practical and it was required that we tape it and hand it in on the day. My friend then went and put it on you tube and it is short and kind of sweet, so if you want to view it the link is ****http:/ www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=WqfphmbU1Pw**** just replace the (dot)'s with actually dots. We would really appreciate you watching!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**So, I'm sciffing off my EMS (accounting) test to do this… again a subject I despise!**

Kitty ran into the kitchen ready to get her revenge. She immediately saw James, Fred and Jack laughing at the table.

Smiling evilly, she grabbed a fistful of flour from the open container. She then ran towards him, but he saw her and tried to duck. It was in vain as she grabbed his shoulders and smeared his face and neck.

"Black!" he yelled, wiping his eyes so that he could see.

He looked around and saw her standing there with another fistful of flour,

"You don't want to do that," he threatened and she barked a laugh,

"Bring it on, Potter."

James reacted fast, grabbing some flour and ducking fast behind the table. A yell was heard, making James realised that she attacked Jack, instead.

"Hell, woman!" yelled Jack and a laugh was heard as he probably missed trying to hit her.

"What is going- FRED!" screamed Molly, James peered over the table to see her standing there with wide eyes and a big white splat all over her.

Molly also grabbed some flour and ran to attack her cousin. A few minutes later most of the cousins had joined in the fight. Tables were overturned, now used as shields and teams automatically formed.

There were only two teams and it was quite simple were your allegiance lied. Girls versus Boys, the ultimate battle of the sexes and everyone was taking it seriously.

The job to win had not yet been laid down, though it seemed to be forming in the direction that if you got it in someone's shirt, they were out.

"Duck!" yelled Lucy, who was not always a team player but seemed to be enthusiastic enough to fight for her feminism. She grabbed Lily and pushed her down, both just missing a flying egg.

"Come on, girls!" screamed Rosie from somewhere in the room, she sounded excited and by the way she was hitting and ducking, she was enjoying herself.

Rose knew that they needed something to trash the boys and her answer came when she saw Kitty standing behind the door. Kitty looked ready to pounce and had a vicious glance in her eye.

"Kitty!" hissed Rose, drawing Kitty's attention away from the crack between the door and wall.

Kitty looked over and twisted her hand, a way of saying, what?

Rose beaconed her with her finger and mushed her palm to the ground when Kitty took a step forward. Kitty nodded and got down on her knees, ready to crawl. Rose quickly crawled in front of her and into the cupboard in the hall way.

She shut the door with her foot once Kitty had successfully crawled inside,

"We need a plan," started Rose and Kitty agreed,

"I suggest," she went on, "that you try and get some ammunition down James's shirt."

"What? How?" asked Kitty and Rose only winked suggestively. Kitty scrunched up her nose when she realised what she meant,

"EW, no!"

"Kitty, not only will you be doing this to bring down the git, but also so that we can have a moment of glory for the girl team. We are team female, our race which defines us as who we are, what we like and what we stand for. Do this for me; do this for all us girls!"

"Fine, good speech by the way." Sighed Kitty and Rose smiled, "Thanks, now-"she was interrupted by a rattle on the door handle.

Immediately Kitty and Rose pressed themselves against each side of the wall by the door. It opened and they saw Louis walk in. Kitty's hand dipped into her pocket and retrieved an egg.

She waited for Louis to be far enough into the closet, before she hit it against the wall. Now that it was cracked, she quickly turned to Louis and in a millisecond was able to open the egg on his head.

Louis jumped in surprise when the cold and gooey slime dripped down from his hair. He turned around in a flash, only to see the backs of Kitty and Rose as they ran off.

Kitty laughed as she heard a yell, but quickly stopped as she saw one of the boys running her way. She turned around and ran away, only to bump into James.

"Gotcha!" he yelled, pushing her against the wall. Kitty closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the impact. When nothing game she opened her eyes, only to see and feel chocolate sauce dripping down from her head and hair.

Wincing she squirmed and tried to get away. When he was done, James threw the bottle to the floor behind him and leant in forward, whispering into her ear,

"Now, you look good enough to eat." Kitty felt a shiver ran through her spine, but ignored it and allowed her brain to quickly form a new plan.

She leant forward and simultaneously unwrapped something behind her back. She leant in even more and whispered, "I agree," as she dug her fingers into the butter.

She wiped his neck and slipped her fingers down his shirt, smearing butter on his chest. She then pushed him away from her and finished saying

"But that doesn't mean you get me!" before running over to Rose. Rose yelled in excitement and caught Kitty in hug, jumping up and down.

James just stood there in shock, before turning to look at the group of girls that had now formed.

"Game over," said Rose, raising her hand to James. James sighed and shook her hand, admitting defeat.

All the girls cheered in excitement, while the boys protested loudly.

"What is going on here!" yelled someone from the staircase. Everyone turned and saw a mad Teddy standing there.

"Uh, we had a food fight and we girls won?" said Molly in an asking way.

"Well," began Teddy but Victiorie trotted down the stairs and finished for him,

"Boys clean up, girls go take a shower."

"Why do only the boys have to clean up?" asked Teddy, looking over at his young wife. She smiled and said,

"The girls won, didn't they?"

"Yes, but-"Victiorie silenced him with a kiss, pulling him closer and running her one hand through his hair.

Victiorie broke away, leaving Teddy completely dazed. She winked at the girls and pulled Teddy up the stairs.

"Talk about girl power!" laughed Kitty,

"Yeah, Merlin, you almost gave James a heart attack." Said Lucy, Kitty just shrugged,

Xxx

The girls soon went to clean up and Kitty was relieved to finally be able to wash. She walked to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and turned on the shower.

After adjusting the water and stripping, Kitty sighed from relief as the warm water hit her back. She moved her head in slow motion all around the water, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of the water.

Not a lot of people knew this, but Kitty was a water baby. Literally, her mother was at a hospital with a midwife and had a water birth in a bath tub. The irony was that Kitty was not a strong swimmer, but enjoyed being in the water, or just touching it, a great deal.

She put some soap on her hands, and rubbed them together to remove all the butter. She suddenly remembered how it felt to touch James's chest.

Kitty jumped, _what am I thinking?_ She thought, _touching James's chest? Merlin, Rose is getting to me! Get it out of your head!_ And she hit her head with her palm for good measure.

_Well, _she continued thinking_; you have to admit that he is kind of… ripped. Ugh, that boy has got to get out of my head!_

_Girl, _said another voice in her head, _he is clearly almost a man, now._

_NO!_ Said Kitty sternly in her head as she grabbed her shampoo bottle viciously, squirted some shampoo on her hand and rubbed it in her hair. She washed away all the food and thoughts of certain James Sirius Potter.

Xxx

"Kitty!" yelled Lara, walking into Kitty's bedroom.

"Yes?" asked Kitty, she was sitting on the couch in her bedroom. She was reading a book with her legs tucked into her side when she was interrupted,

"Well, do you want to play…" said Lara pausing dramatically, and Kitty motioned to her to continue,

"Truth and dare, with boys."

"Lara," began Kitty fondly, "Why do you feel the need to add that we are playing with boys?"

Lara shrugged, "I don't know, it just sounded important. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, let see if we can dare Jack into something horrible, shall we?"

They walked downstairs to the games room, where all the people in the house between the ages of 15 and 18 had assembled. Basically, it was Jack, James, Fred, Albus, Lara, Rose, Kitty, Louis, Dominique and her friend Sarah.

They all sat in a circle and Dominique summoned a bottle and basket.

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "I thought we are playing truth and dare?"

"Oh, we are… well, technically spin the bottle so that no one gets picked on." She finished saying this while glaring at Fred who smiled sheepish. "And the basket is the forfeit. If you don't want to do it, you have to place an article of clothing in the basket."

"Right, I'll begin." Said Jack and he took the bottle and spun it. It landed on…

"Right, Lara, truth or dare?" Lara bitted her lip and frowned,

"Truth"

"Aw, come on! Anyway, umm, was Albus your first kiss?" he knew it was pathetic, but he was more of a 'dare' person.

"No," blushed Lara and she spun the bottle before anyone could reply,

"Sarah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," came the timid reply, Lara smirked and said,

"Sing the alphabet, while hopping around on one foot and swinging your arms."

After that was done and everyone had a good laugh, Sarah spun the bottle,

"Kitty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go and wake up Hugo and bring him down hear."

Kitty smiled and trotted up, Lara turned jokingly to Sarah and said, "Do you want to kill her?"

As timid as Hugo may be, he was a pain to wake up and it even resulted in the person being hexed.

A few minutes later a grumpy Hugo trotted down the stairs, "Happy?" he said, before turning around and trudging back up.

Kitty hopped down cheerfully and unhexed.

"Right, who's next?" she spun the bottle at it landed on Jack,

"Back to the beginning I see? Well, Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously,"

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Rose on the lips."

"What?" said Rose, glaring at her best friend. Kitty just winked and waved at Jack to hurry up.

Jack quickly leaned in and kissed Rose. It was sweet, but not short as after a while Fred huffed and said,

"Okay, okay, enough!" and he pushed Jack away. Rose blushed when Lara and Kitty looked at her, smiles on their faces.

She just shook her head and waited for the next person to be revealed.

Jack spun the bottle and miraculously it landed on Rose.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, not wanting to know what he would ask if she said truth.

"Kiss me again," he said simply, leaning in and capturing her lips with his before she could respond. She placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Soon enough, Fred pushed them apart. Jack turned to his friend,

"Dude, seriously?"

"Might I remind you that is my cousin!"

Jack mumbled something under his breath and sat back down.

Rose cleared her throat and spun the bottle,

"Dom, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Dominique and Rose smiled,

"Who do you like?"

Dominique blushed the trade mark Weasley blush and whispered, "Jonathan Thomas."

Sarah and the other girls laughed, while the boys just shrugged,

Dominique spun the bottle and it landed on,

"James, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" yelled James proudly and Kitty rolled her eyes,

"I dare you to…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**I officially hate weekends. I am SO busy during the week then I am SO bored come Saturday and Sunday. It doesn't help if your infuriating parents make you even more angry and sad.**

They continued playing for another half an hour. Every single time Kitty, James and Fred chose dare. So far, Jack had taken his shirt off after being dared to kiss Fred and Albus had taken his off because he was dared to prank floo the minister. Not that Lara was complaining about him taking his shirt off, though.

It was the end of Sarah's turn and she spun the bottle.

"Kitty, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Kitty and Rose mouthed, "obviously," to Lara who smiled.

Sarah frowned, trying to think of a suitable dare, the previous dare's had been kind of lame. She smiled brightly when she got a good one,

"Eat a raw egg." Dominique, Rose and Lara chorused, "EW!" while the boys laughed and high-fived Sarah.

Everyone turned to an amused Kitty who nodded and agreed to do the dare.

"Are you really going to do that?" said Lara, raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes!" laughed Kitty as she was standing up and walking to the kitchen. She grabbed an egg and knife and quickly made her way to the circle again.

She tapped the knife on the egg and placed her fingers on the crack. She lifted her head up and moved the egg near her mouth. Then, she opened the crack and let the inside of the egg flow into her mouth.

Everyone protested or screeched as she closed her mouth and swallowed the slimy substance.

"That is disgusting," said Dominique, Kitty just shrugged.

"Talk about a Gryffindor!" said Fred proudly and pumped his fist with hers.

"Don't encourage her!" said Rose, but Fred just waved her off.

"I'm tired of this game," moaned Kitty, holding the bottle.

"Uh-huh, it is just getting good!" whined Jack and Fred agreed. They looked at James for support, but he just shrugged,

"I don't know, guys, it has been going on to long." Said James making Fred and Jack look outraged,

"Mate, really!" said Fred, while Jack turned to Kitty,

"This is all you're doing!" he accused and Kitty just looked confused,

"What are you talking about?" she said, looking over to James for an explanation,

"Because James is so damn in lo-"

"Right, let's go!" said James before Jack could finish his sentence. He pulled Jack and Fred to a standing position and pulled them up the stairs. Albus laughed, jumped up and followed them.

"What was that all about?" asked Rose as they disappeared, the others just shrugged. There were a few moments of silence before Dominique said,

"How about we meet in my room for a girl's night?" everyone agreed and went up the stairs. They first went to their rooms to get changed into their pyjamas and get some goodies.

Soon the girls met up at Dominique's bedroom. They all scattered around on the bed, couch and floor.

"Kitty!" said Lara, pretending to be outraged, "where is that big bag of lemon drops? Are you not going to share?"

Kitty laughed, "I forgot about it, let me just go fetch it."

She ran to her room and grabbed the huge bag of sweets. She quickly walked back, but stopped outside of James's door when she heard her name.

Xxx

James angrily pulled them to his room, there he let go of them and plodded down on his bed.

"Girls are so aggravating!" he groaned,

"Talking about girls, Jack what was it with you and Rosie?" said an amused Albus, walking into the room. Jack blushed and mumbled something under his breath,

"What was that?" said Fred jokingly putting a hand behind his ear to be able to hear well.

"I don't know!" said Jack dramatically as he to plod down onto James's bed.

"I mean I like her and I have for a while, but I don't think she wants to go out with me. I should not have kissed her!" groaned Jack and Fred agreed. Albus glared at Fred,

"Ignore the idiot, Jack. Look, I care about Rose; she's my little cousin that I want to protect. But I also know that if she did not want to kiss you, she would have pulled away."

"Really?" said Jack his eyes gleaming with hope,

"Really." Agreed Albus and James groaned again,

"Can we talk about anything but girls?" he asked,

"Well, James if you wanted to talk about girls, why did you not just say so!" laughed Fred,

"Why did you not want me to say that you love Kitty? She must have some idea that you like her!"

"Because I don't think that it has hit her yet that I like her."

Jack snorted, "Bit daft if you ask me!" and James threw a pillow at him,

"I don't know I do not want to overwhelm her with the notion that I love her when she probably hasn't grasped the fact that I like her."

"Your right," groaned Fred, "let us not talk about girls! So, Jack is your dad for the Quidditch finals?"

"Yeah, he is really excited. It is actually getting annoying, though the cool part is that he wants me to go see most of his games, which is in school time. My mom disagreed, but my dad persuaded her. Don't ask me how, though, because I do not want to know!"

The others laughed and agreed, "Yeah, though I guess Katie Bell-Wood is a pretty hard woman to sway," whistled Fred, making Jack groaned about mental images.

Xxx

Kitty stopped outside of James's door when she heard her name,

"…Kitty? She must have some idea that you like her!"

_What, _thought Kitty, _well, I have never really thought of that. In the beginning I thought it was some kind of joke, but then I just never thought about that._

"Bit daft if you ask me!" she heard Jack say, she huffed. _It is true, _another voice said in her head, _you never DID realise._

Kitty just shrugged and walked closer to hear more.

The next comment startled her,

"…with the notion that I love her when she probably…"

_Love me? Love me! No way, why would he love _me_?_ _He wouldn't waste his time with a girl like me. What is he playing at!_

_Well, _said the other voice, _maybe you should find out._

_Yeah, _she agreed, _do some snooping and see what's…_

_No, _the other voice said, _maybe you should just see what happens when you start looking. Don't block it off, maybe do the opposite. I bet you, you'll be surprised at what you see._

_Maybe, _said Kitty, _fine, I'll give it a go._

_Add a girl! _Agreed the other voice

_Whatever, _she mumbled. She heard them talking about Quidditch and rolled her eyes. _Only boys could change the topic from girls to sport in a millisecond._

Xxx

"What took you so long?" asked Sarah as Kitty walked into the bedroom, "Sorry, I got held up." She ignored Sarah's further questions as she threw the bag of sweets in the pile. She sat down next to the seats on the couch where Lara and Rose were sitting.

Lara started playing with her hair as Dominique inquired Rose about Jack,

"I am so confused!" sighed Rose,

"I mean, I do like him, but I do not know if he likes me! And he is the type of guy to just kiss a girl, so I do not know what that meant to him!"

"Aw, honey!" said Sarah, "I really think he likes you,"

"Yeah, "agreed Kitty, "he may be the type of guy to just kiss a girl, most guys are, but when did he ever ask the girl to kiss again like that?"

"But," began Rose and Kitty sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Xxx

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!" yelled Hermione up the stairs. Soon enough, or not soon enough for her, the Hogwarts students came running down the stairs, pulling their trunks a long side them.

"Really!" huffed Hermione while looking at her watch, "Ronald! We are all here waiting just for you!" she yelled one last time up the stairs, before Ron came running down.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he said, sighing at his impatient wife.

They all climbed into the car and arrived at King Cross Station at quarter to eleven.

"We are early!" said Ron as he looked at the clock opposite the barrier, but his oppose fell on deaf years as they entered onto the platform.

"By mum, by dad!" said Rose, giving her parents a fleeting hug, before pulling Lara and Rose onto the platform.

"I want to get an empty compartment," she said as an explanation to her haste.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Right here is one!" she said, motioning to a compartment they had just passed.

Rose smiled sheepishly and they all went into the compartment.

"So, six year. You girls excited?" asked Lara,

"Yeah, I cannot wait to choose subjects! No more tests in subjects that I hate. Plus, it is always nice to go to a new year."

"I know! What about you, Kitty?"

Kitty only nodded, as she was reading a book. Lara shrugged and continued in conversation with Rose until they stopped when someone opened the compartment door.

They looked up to see James, Jack and Albus there. Albus immediately went to sit next to Lara. Jack hesitated, but then went to sit next to Rose.

James was still standing nervously; he gathered up his Gryffindor courage and turned to Kitty.

"I need to talk to you,"

"Um, okay, talk." Said Kitty irritated at being interrupted with her reading.

James's eyes flashed to the other people in the compartment,

"Alone,"

"Why?" inquired Kitty and James sighed,

"I'm pretty sure you do not want me to say it in the open this way."

"Technically, this is some sort of private."

"Fine, what are you doing with pills in your possession?"

"You went through my stuff," glared Kitty

"Um, Kitty," interrupted Lara, "The one holder you left on your bedside table, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well, that is still not an excuse." She said, turning to James,

"What are they for?" he pressed,

"None of your damn business," she said looking away. James glared at her and walked forward. He grabbed her wrist to get her attention,

"What are they for?" he hissed again and she glared back, he pressed harder and she winced,

"Extreme low iron, okay!" she said, he softened his hold on her wrist and she yanked it out of his grasp.

"You have-"

"Low iron? Yes, that is why I can't play Quidditch." She mumbled, looking away again and cradling her wrist.

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Safe it!" she glared, before standing up and walking out of their compartment.

"Dammit!" said James, hitting the wall and sliding down into a seat.

"Well, you could have handled that better!" said Rose, glaring at him,

"Don't blame him, women are complicated!" said Jack, turning to look at her,

"Oh, really, Wood. Please, enlighten me on our complexity."

"Well," said Jack, "For one, you can never make up your minds!"

"Oh, do not pin that on us, when you males do exactly the same thing!"

"Two," continued Jack as if she hadn't spoken, "You are difficult to tell the truth to, like that I like you!"

"Wait, is that an example, or the actual truth." Said Rose, making Jack blush because he had not realised that he had said that.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck embarrassed,

"Oh, please, just tell her!" said Fred arriving at the door; Jack blushed harder and mumbled,

"The actual truth."

Rose smiled and said, "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Jack snorted, "Yes, but anyway… Rose, would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to," said Rose and Jack smiled a winning smile.

Xxx

_That was absolutely none of his business! _Thought Kitty angrily, she sighed and leant against the wall some way down the corridor.

_Why does this always happen to me? Really, as if it is not a big embarrassment already that I am _weak, _but now James has to know too!_

_Potter, _said a voice in her head, _I thought he was Potter?_

_OH, HELL!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"_**I love drama… it's so dramatic!" Tammy; Another Cinderella Story**_

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly afterwards and another school term began. Soon, everything started to fall into a routine and the weeks flew by constantly.

Before anyone had chance to stop and think, Christmas was approaching. The school was closing in just more than a week and the Christmas decorations were put out.

Xxx

"Wake up!"

…

"Do you really think that hiding under your sheets is going to make me disappear?"

…

"All, right. Desperate times calls for desperate measures… but don't say I didn't warn you!"

BAM!

"ROSE WEASLEY!" screamed Kitty from where she was lying on the floor. She looked up at her best friend who had just moments ago tipped over her mattress to get her out of bed.

"You evil little sleep stealer!" yelled a now awake and grumpy Kitty. Rose winked and then quickly ran out of the room, yelling behind her,

"It's ten o'clock on a Hogsmead weekend! Just thought you ought to know!"

Kitty glared then jumped up and ran full-frontal after her.

Nearly falling down the stairs and breaking her neck because she was wearing socks, Kitty stumbled at the last steps.

She caught herself and whipped around, looking for Rose with a mad glint in her eye.

"Rose Weasley! Stop hiding you bloody coward and face me like the woman you are SUPPOSE to be!" she hissed angrily, scaring some first years who ran up to their dormitory.

Kitty heard a giggle, a very Rose-like giggle, and she turned around slowly. Her eyes fell on Jack who was trying, but failing, not to laugh. Behind his chair she saw a flash of Rose's hair and she launched forward.

"NO!" squealed Rose and ran to the other side of the dormitory.

"It's not MY fault that you slept in late, that I just woke you up! Your usually not this bad in the morning, how was I supposed to know!" she laughed, trying to defend herself.

"Never, never, wake me up when I am fast asleep at TEN O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING, BECAUSE THEIR MUST BE SOME REASON WHY I AM STILL ASLEEP!" she yelled, trying to get at Rose who was standing at the opposite end of a table.

"Oops," she smiled, shrugging her soulders,

"Oops? That is all you can say, oops! I'll show you bloody oops!" and Kitty launched herself at Rose again.

Rose ducked just in time and ran into Jacks arms. Jack wrapped her more in his arms and twisted her away from Kitty, making Rose giggle again.

"Say your prayers, Wood." Said Kitty calmly, before she jumped...

Xxx

Lara and Albus were walking around the lake, laughing and sharing stories. When they had grown tired of the cold, they walked inside and met James and Fred in the Entrance Hall.

"Good morning!" said Fred cheerfully,

"Good morning!" mimicked Lara and Fred laughed,

"So, what are you girls planning to do on this lovely Saturday morning?" asked James,

"There's not much left of the morning, now is there?" said Lara, turning to Albus,

"Well, I guess we'll just hand around. Almost everyone is at Hogsmead, so it'll be packed. Rose probably wants to do something with Jack and Kitty was still asleep when I left."

"Yeah, let's go to the common room, I think Jack and Rose need some supervision." Said Fred, pulling them along,

They arrived at the Fat Lady soon enough, said the password (_diddle-daddle_) and entered.

When they entered, Lara gasped in shock and grabbed Albus' hand, he's eyes had widened. James and Fred had a funny look on their faces, caused by their indecision of worry and humour.

Jack was sitting on the couch, he's head bent backwards with a tissue at his nose. It was splattered with blood and it looked like his nose was bleeding badly.

Kitty was calmly sitting on a comfy chair, a first-aid kit open on her lap and she seemed to be looking for something.

Rose was fussing over them both,

"Oh, thank merlin!" she said when she saw Lara. She hurried forward and pulled her over to Jack, before turning and fussing over Kitty.

"I'm fine!" said Kitty waving her off, ignoring Rose's protests.

"What happened?" asked Fred, his face showed that he decided humour was suitable.

"She," said Jack, motioning to Kitty without moving his head, "Is not, I repeat, not a morning person, especially when she is very tired and is rudely woken up."

"Good boy," cooed Kitty mockingly,

"So, how did you come to the painful realisation of Kitty Black's scary morning wrath?" asked Lara as she handed him another tissue and Rose answered for him

"Well, Kitty was still asleep and I woke her up by tipping over her mattress. Needless to say, she did not like that. She chased after me and we ran around a bit, before I hid behind Jack. Kitty threatened him, he only pushed me behind him and informed her that she had bed hair… she punched him in the face."

Fred, Albus and James could not help it any more, they burst out laughing.

"A chic, mate!" said Fred,

"Oi, I am not a chic, do you also want a bloody snoz!" said Kitty unimpressed and Lara and Rose joined into the boys' laughter.

After a while, everyone had calmed down and sat down.

"Mate, should you not go to Madam Pomfrey?" asked James, but Jack shook his head,

"Nah, it's not broken, just slightly cracked. It is slowing down, which is a good thing. Won't it be a bump. Are you okay, Kitty?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

Everyone looked at Kitty, who they had forgotten about.

She waved him off, but that did not stop Lara,

"Kitty, your hand!" she said, motioning to where Kitty was wrapping her right hand in a badge.

"It's fine, just a sprain." Said Kitty,

"It could be broken," said Jack teasingly and she glared,

"Trust me, it's sprained. I've sprained myself enough times to know when it is sprained. Unfortunately, I can't go to Madam Pomfrey to let her wave her wand and fix it." She said casually,

"Why not?" asked Fred, "Ouch!" he said as Rose nudged him hard.

"Because," said Kitty looking down, "when you heal someone's bones, it takes a lot of energy in one go; energy that I do not have. So, for petty things," she raised her hand, "I just do it the muggle way. It's just my wrist, it's not that bad."

"So, how did you sprain yourself so many times? Punching other guys, perhaps?" asked Fred again and Kitty laughed,

"Fred, curiosity killed the cat! And no, that was the first time I have punched someone. I used to play rough games with my brother and his friends. I was ruff, so they were ruff and I got a lot of sprains for there. I also used to dance, and hurt myself a lot by being reckless. I was also reckless in climbing trees and riding muggle bikes. I once even fell out of my bed and hurt my knee!"

"Oh, I remembered that! It wasn't the bump that woke everyone up, but my laughing!" said Rose for she was visiting Kitty when that happened.

"Yeah, it hurt but I was laughing so much GD couldn't figure out what was wrong with me!" said Kitty, smiling at the memory.

"GD?" asked Jack,

"Worst acronym ever if you hear what it stands for, but yeah. My idiot of a lump head brother, who you just have to love… occasionally."

"Anyway, I'm hungry! Let's go to the kitchens!" said Kitty, changing the subject.

"Okay, but first," said Lara, turning to Kitty, "don't you want to change out of your pyjamas?"

Kitty's eyes widened and she looked down. She laughed and said, "Oops!" before running upstairs.

Xxx

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, eating and talking amicable. James was silent, looking over at Kitty every now and then.

He sighed, knowing that maybe he should just give up. His heart aced at the thought, but he decided to sleep on it.

No one realised just how hard it was to have someone you like constantly reject you. It hurt and he would not wish the pain on anyone.

He looked over again and felt that pain go through him. Maybe, maybe it will hurt less.

Maybe…

Xxx

Kitty was sitting in the library, reading. Next to her were Lara and Albus, talking.

_Wow, they talk a lot with each other. Well, they __are __dating… and I DO NOT want to see them make out… aw, well, let them be…_

She looked up and spotted a girl she knew in a year below her. Deciding to go say hello, she quickly made an excuse at Lara before walking to her.

"Hey, Abby, how are you?" she asked, walking up to the beach blond girl. She liked Abby, though she sometimes found her giggling and somewhat annoying. The girl was lovely when she was in her first three years, but when she hit her serious hormones she kind of got edgy.

Kitty just shrugged it off, the girl was going through a faze and only Merlin knows how many fazes Kitty had gone through.

"Hey, Kitty!" said Abby, smiling,

"How's sixth year treating you?" she asked her as she sat down,

"Harsh, painful… I like it!" said Kitty cheerfully,

"I bet you do, you were always somewhat narcissistic…" said Abby teasingly and Kitty mocked hurt,

"Me? Narcissistic? Never!" and she winked, and Abby giggled.

"Fifth year is awesome, but I am struggling in Transfiguration… so guess who I asked to tutor me?" babbled Abby excitedly,

"Who…" said Kitty, dragging out the 'o' playfully.

"James Potter! You know he is a brilliant transfigures and totally hot-"

"Wait! As in James Sirius Potter in seventh year?" asked Kitty interrupting her,

"Yes! Isn't that just fantastic! I asked him this morning and he said, "Sure!"… And he said it _so _enthusiastically. I am so excited; I mean the _way _he talked to me was just so different and… special. I think maybe he likes me!" she gushed on non-stop.

_Think? Honey, what you think is definitely not reality! _Thought Kitty,

_WOW! What am I thinking! Hell, down bitchy mode, sheesh! Abby = friend… be nice!_

"That IS fantastic!" said Kitty, smiling, though in her heart she did not really mean it and the smile felt somewhat forced.

"Oh, Kitty!" said Abby, grabbing her arm and squeezing hard,

"Do you think we can become a… couple!" said Abby squealing at the word 'couple'. Kitty winced at the high-pitched squeal and nodded somewhat dazed.

Abby squealed again and Kitty felt the impulsive urge to jump up and go.

_Hey, I'm a Black… I'm allowed to follow my impulsions and blame it on my ancestors!_

"Got to go, good luck with you and Potter!" she said fast, jumping up. Abby nodded, blindly not noticing her urge to run away.

Kitty shuddered when she turned around and almost ran out of the library.

"Bloody, hell…" she muttered as she walked fast through the corridors.

She did not look where she was going and only looked up when she heard a yell of,

"Black!" but the only thing she saw was a blue shirt for a split second before she crashed into someone.

"Oof!" she said as something hit her back moments later.

"What the hell?" she heard a ruff voice say and her head snapped up, recognizing the voice,

"Potter?" she asked, before realising she was still leaning on him,

"Potter!" she yelped, jumping away. A few seconds later she crashed into something that sent her flying back into him.

"Dammit! What the hell was that?" she heard James groan and looked up at him again. He was looking at the ceiling and she understood immediately.

"Mistletoe? Oh…" and she said some words that James could not understand, but he guessed that it was some pretty colourful swear words.

James ran his hand through his hair nervously as he looked down at her. She was now biting her bottom lip and was looking at the floor.

_Only one way out now…_ thought James as he lifted her chin with his hand. She looked up at him questionable, wondering what he was doing.

Before she could completely figure out, James lowered his lips onto hers and kissed the girl he liked since he was only a boy.

Kitty jumped as soon as he kissed her, she felt her eyes close on their own accord. She felt his hands grip her waist and knew that she could not move away.

_But I don't want to… _she thought and in that split second, she lost it.

She leant forward and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He was pouring all his emotions into it; all his frustration and Kitty could feel it. She was a pretty, maybe an understatement, temperamental girl and she kissed him back with her own enthusiasm.

"KITTY!" screeched someone and they jumped apart. James looked shocked and glad, while Kitty was shocked and dazed.

She quickly looked around and saw a seething Abby standing a few passes away.

She cursed quickly; if her father had heard her she would have received a good hiding. Her heart sank for this girl, who had a good heart.

"Abby," she started but Abby only glared at her. Abby huffed and turned around. Kitty yelled at her running back in one attempt to stop her,

"Abby, it was only mistletoe!"

There was silence, until…

"Only… mistletoe." Said James behind her and she turned around,

"James, I only said that because-"

He stopped her, "Don't worry, Black… you don't have to explain to me anymore." He turned around and he too, ran.

Kitty saw him go, before she realised what he said. She ran after him, but he was too fast and had a head start.

She leaned on a wall in a corridor some time later, too tired to go on. She slid down to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and for the first time, she did not care who saw her…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Kind of ruff…**

It was clear to everyone who knew James and Kitty well that something had happened between them. The atmosphere was always tense and awkward, and soon enough one of them would leave the room quickly.

Their friends did not know what to make of it as Kitty did not want to talk to anyone about it and acted quite strange.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Rose asked when she walked into the dormitory on that fateful day,

"Nothing," she said distractedly, causing Lara and Rose to share a glance at their friend's unusual behaviour.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, we are always here." Said Lara softly and Kitty nodded, looking out of the window.

The day after, Kitty seemed more back to normal but something was still not quite right. She did not eat the amount of food she usually did, she battled even more to sleep and frequently looked over at James.

James was even more worrying. He also barely ate, barely slept too and did not completely focus in everything that was going around him. Fred, Albus and Jack was shocked at their friend's petty behaviour and tried to get the news out of him.

"So, mate how about we prank some of the teachers?" asked Fred, promoting James's favourite past time,

"Nah," shrugged James absentmindedly as he just stared straight ahead of him from his place on his bed.

"Mate, you've been like this for three days, what is going on?"

"Nothing," said James stubbornly,

"Does it have something to do with Kitty?" asked Jack, leaning over. James flinched, but did not answer.

Fred and Jack shared a look, they knew that Kitty had something to do with it and if James would not budge, they would see if she will spill the beans.

They cornered Kitty after dinner that night; she looked up at them like a deer caught in head lights, instead of her usual proud and strong demeanour.

"Kitty," began Fred softly, not wanting to scare her,

"Look, there is something going on with James, and we think that you know what…"

Kitty frowned,

"That is none of your business," she muttered and tried to push past them, but they did not let her go just yet,

"No," said Jack a bit more forcefully, he was never one for patience,

"We want to know what is going on!"

"Nothing!" said Kitty, Jack just scoffed, not believing her,

"If Potter does not want to tell you, then I am not your little information booth." She said angrily, she pushed past them with more force this time, breaking free and walking away.

"Damn," said Fred, glaring at Jack

The boys soon moved on to worry about other things, as there was nothing they could do. The girls continued to worry, but also occupied their time and thoughts with their continual lives.

Xxx

The last couple of days came slowly, torturing the poor Hogwarts students. The last day dawned upon them as a sign of salvation, namely, holidays.

"Pass me some chocolate frogs?" asked Lara as she, Kitty and Rose was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, steaming their way home.

Rose passed her a few chocolate frogs, before she sat leaned back on the seat.

"So, plans for the holidays?" asked Lara, stripping the chocolate of its wrapping,

"Normal Weasley stuff," shrugged Rose, "I'm going to visit my muggle grandparents for a few days, though."

"Cool and we are visiting your house for an early-Christmas Eve dinner on the 22, right?"

"Yep," confirmed Rose, smiling, "and don't forget Grandma Weasley asked if you wanted to come for Christmas tea and stay a couple of days."

"Oh, yeah, I can come… it's going to be super!" laughed Lara and Rose agreed,

"What do you think, Kitty?" asked Rose and Kitty looked up, surprised,

"Oh, me? Right, sorry… lost in dream land. Um, let me see, I am just doing the usual routine with my family, blah-blah-blah… coming over to yours like you said," she nodded over to Rose, "and I can also come to the Burrow…"

"Nice!" said Rose, excitedly. They had to stop their talk, though, when the train stopped and they arrived at the platform.

"Bye!" said Rose, hugging Lara and Kitty tightly. The three then went their separate ways.

Xxx

"Mum!" called Rose down the stairs and soon enough she heard her mother answer,

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Will you come and help me with something, please?" she asked desperately.

After her mother had come up to inquire about her dilemma, they then stood at her cupboard looking for that perfect outfit.

"How about this nice dress?" asked her mother, pointing to a warm, pretty dress that was a deep red.

Rose frowned and shook her head,

"Mum, I'm not really the dress type… how about some skinny jeans and a nice top?"

"For a Christmas party, I don't think so."

"Fine, how about we compromise, a skirt and cute top?"

Hermione nodded, as Rose quickly went to change in her co-joined bathroom.

She was busy changing when her mother gasped,

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Kitty's parents can't make it, so it is just her and her sister coming over."

"Oh, did they say why?"

"No, not really… honey, you look nice!" said Hermione as Rose walked out of her bathroom.

"Yeah," smiled Rose, spinning around.

"Let's go, before Dad does something stupid," and she dragged her gushing mother out of her room.

Xxx

"Harry!" said Ron relieved a couple of hours later. He was growing quite tiresome of his wife and daughter running around.

"It is like a mad house here!" he hissed and Harry nodded,

"Merlin, I know! I am so glad Ginny and Hermione decided to alternate turns in throwing Christmas parties, otherwise I would not have been able to survive!" he hissed back and the men nodded in silent agreement, walking over to Ron's study to "go over some work papers."

Hugo came down, but soon he and Lily went up to his room leaving James and Albus alone.

"Rosie!" said Albus and Rose walked in. After festive greetings, they all stood in awkward silence again, until the doorbell rang.

"Hey!" said a voice as soon as Albus opened the door. He laughed and hugged his girlfriend enthusiastically, pulling her to the side so that her family could come in.

After Lara's arrival, they moved into the sitting room to talk with each other more freely.

Rose kept checking her watch, as Kitty was fifteen minutes late. This was unusual, as she was by a rule, always early. When the doorbell rang again, Rose quickly ran to open the door. Immediately she was enveloped in a bear hug by Kitty.

"I've missed you to!" laughed Rose as she was nearly squeezed to death. Kitty laughed and hugged Lara tightly too. She greeted Albus as he came into her view, before she saw James. They both froze and just kind of looked at each other, lost.

"Karien!" said a voice behind Kitty and she immediately jumped in shock.

"Wat? O, jammer!" _(What? Oh, sorry!) _She said to someone behind her. James looked up, or rather down to see the girl that he had spotted in her photographs.

"This is my sister, Lee-Anne" Introduced Kitty to the twenty-year old. Like in the photo, Lee-Anne was short, probably around 5ft'3, a drastic comparison to her sisters 5ft'7. She had dark brown her that reached below her solders and toffee-brown eyes. She had light freckles, something that was not even a trace of on Kitty. While Kitty was a long and skinny type, Lee-Anne was more a pixy built.

Despite these differences, they had extreme similar facial features. He could see why he thought when he saw the photo that they could be mistaken for twins, there was just something about them that was similar.

Lee-Anne rolled her eyes at her sister and hugged Lara and Rose, who she knew.

"My fault that we are late," she laughed and Rose muttered,

"Weird how one of you is always super early, the other, super late!" The girls laughed some more.

Lee-Anne smiled knowingly when she was introduced to Albus and James, as if she already knew a lot about them.

"So, you all still in school, right?" she asked as they sat back down again. She sat next to her sister on the loveseat and looked at Albus and James when she asked her question.

James nodded but Albus elaborated, "Yeah, I'm in my sixth year and James is in his seventh. You did not go to Hogwarts, right?" asked Albus and Kitty and Lee-Anne launched into a joint description of the differences.

They immediately noted the difference in the two's accents, despite being sisters. When Lee-Anne talked, it was more of an English accent, being was closer to a British accent than to an American accent.

When Kitty talked, she had a twang of a different language that sometimes made her pronounce words in different ways. It was certainly unusual that two sisters who lived in the same house have that difference in their pronunciation, but more humour full that a worry.

They talked for another while, until Ron and Harry decided to join the small party. Harry jumped and Ron yelled in shock when he came into the living room and saw Kitty and a copy of her sitting on the next space.

Kitty and Lee-Anne laughed identically, "Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry, this is my sister Lee-Anne. Lee lee, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Lee-Anne smiled at them as she got up and shook their hands.

Ron shook his head, muttering, "So bloody identical," before walking off to get a drink.

"Time for dinner!" called Hermione,

Xxx

The mindless chatter that was buzzing around the room was a great source of comfort for Kitty. The feeling of something that is present and the warmth that was provided by them was made Kitty feel safe.

Her bubble was burst when she looked up and straight into James's eyes. She quickly looked away, straight into her sister's eyes.

Xxx

After dinner everyone was sitting around the house, full, content and talking like there is no tomorrow.

Rose, Lara and Kitty disappeared up to Rose's room, growing bored of the adult's conversations. They were soon followed by Fred and Albus, dragging a disgruntled James behind them.

"Rose," whined Fred, "Why are your walls so pink? It is disturbing!"

"Hey, just because you do not like pink, does not mean others can't. And, actually, I am not so fond of it anymore so stop your whining."

"I am not whining!" said Fred, pretending to be shocked,

"Yeah, and pigs can fly!" retorted Rose,

"Get me some pigs and I'll make 'em fly!" said Fred, winking.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" asked Rose, playing along,

Fred leant in closer, whispering, "Magic," as if it was a great secret. Everyone laughed at this and the conversation drifted off.

"Girls are weird!" said Fred randomly after Rose said something to Lara which he did not understand.

"We are not, boys are!" said Lara, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I agree with Fred, especially on the whole argument of they do not always make clear what they want. What do we need a bloody encyclopaedia to understand you or something?" asked James, breaking his silent revenue.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Just because some guys do not have brain cells to figure it out…"

"Oh, come on Black! For once in your life, just expand on that." said James, standing up and crossing his arms. Kitty stood up to and placed her hands on her hips,

"I was confused, okay! Damn, you think we are confusing… well, news flash Lara is right, boys aren't saints either! Am I not allowed a moment of doubting almost everything and just general confusion?" she asked him, clearly getting upset. James sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to talk," and he grabbed her wrist, pulling out of the room before she could protest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Just for you **La14**… sorry, I could not update earlier because of work and extra-murals (something you are relieved off because rowing season is done… lucky fish!)**

**Better appreciate this, I am so fricking tired! (Looooooong story)**

James pushed Kitty into the guest bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Look, Kitty," he began,

"I didn't mean it." She interrupted him and he looked at her surprised and confused,

"What I said to Abby, I lied. And yes, I am confused. You would be too if things that were once clear to you, are now not." She looked down at the floor, refusing to meet James's eyes."

"Kitty," he lifted her chin up and she looked him in the eye.

Suddenly, his one hand was behind her neck, pulling her into him and he kissed her.

Kitty jumped in shock, but soon enough she kissed him back. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him more down and closer. She then wrapped her arms around his neck…

BANG

The door flew open and a squeal was heard. Kitty quickly pulled away and leaned over James; too see her friends and their parents standing there.

She did not what was worse, the parents and boys' shocked faces, Rose and Lara's excited faces or her sisters knowing smirk and slight disgust of seeing her sister make out with a guy.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" asked Harry and Kitty shrank away from them, shyly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Potter." She said playfully and Fred laughed, looking from Harry to James,

"Which one," he asked and she immediately replied,

"Both of them,"

Everyone laughed and someone squealed again, Kitty was pretty sure it was Lily.

"Awe, this is so cute!" said Hermione and Ginny agreed, mumbling on playfully about how her baby was growing up.

"So, Kitty," he asked turning to her, she looked like she wanted to disappear and never reappear.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked and her eyes widened in shock. She stuttered and turned to their company at the doorway,

"Seriously- don't answer that," she raised a finger quickly to silence James after realising her mistake, "Do you really have to be here?"

"Yes," said Fred smoothly, leaning against the door frame,

Kitty sighed, and rubbed her hand across her face. For one fleeting moment, James thought that she was going to decline, before she said softly,

"Yes," his face broke out in a grin that almost split his face into two. He grabbed her and spun her around in circles, shouting,

"And that only took like six years!"

He placed her down, ignoring their companies' squeals and groans as the lost or won bets. He whispered into her ear,

"But it was worth the wait," apparently he did not say it soft enough, for everyone (well, of the female kind) was awing at his statement.

Kitty could feel her cheeks heat up and looked up in shock as Lara gave a small scream,

"You're blushing,"

"I am not, I never blush!" said Kitty, but Lara just laughed and enveloped her in a hug,

"Congrats, James… you're the first person that has ever made her blush."

"I am not blushing!" said Kitty, pushing her away and huffing dramatically,

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!" laughed Rose, pushing her in a hug of her own.

"What is with all the hugs?" asked Kitty, and the others laughed,

"Honey, it is a congratulations _and_ a good luck!" laughed Ginny along as she also gave her a hug.

James glared at his mother's back, but jumped when she said, "Don't glare, Jamey-boy, it's rude."

"How did you-"

"Women have eyes at the back of their heads, along with a sixth sense called women's intuition, _Jamey-boy_." Teased Kitty and James stuck out his tongue at her. He pouted when his Aunt also joined in with the hugging,

"Really, I finally get the girl and then she is swooped away by my family?"

Kitty laughed as she escaped all the hugs, she opened up her arms to him for a hug and he smiled. Before he could get to her, she was grabbed by Fred, who laughed evilly and swung her up onto his shoulders. James growled and Fred ran from the room, laughing all the way.

James ran after them, or basically after Kitty's screams of protest.

"Put me down you dimwit or I'll make you!"

"Ha! Give it your best shot!" laughed Fred; James quickly made his way, with his family in tow, to the garden where Kitty was threatening Fred,

"Fine!" replied Kitty and she grabbed the sides of his back. She then wiggled her way out of his hold and swung successfully so that she landed on her feet, with her back facing his back.

Fred turned around astonished and Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never underestimate a Black!" she said, before running to James.

Everyone was laughing, especially Lara, Rose, Lee-Anne and Hugo.

"Mate," said Hugo, "That is one superwoman! First Jack, now Fred… I won't go on her bad side if I were you!"

"Nah," said James nonchalant, "I can tame her,"

"Ha! I would like to see you try!" laughed Kitty, trying to get out of his hold. James only wrapped her deeper into his arms, so that she could not escape.

"What happened to Jack?" asked George intrigued, and soon all the youngsters were laughing again. Lara soon told the whole story to the adults, but had forgotten about one thing.

"You and Wood are dating!" yelled Ron, turning to his only daughter. Rose glared at Lara, who smiled sheepishly and mouthed, 'sorry' to her.

"Daddy, this is exactly why I told Mum, but not you!"

"You knew!" yelled Ron, turning to his wife, who huffed, "Honestly, Ronald! Keep your hat on, I did not tell you because I knew you would overreact!"

"Overreact? I am not overreacting!"

"Oh, please," said Hermione back, 'You're worse than my father was! Yep, that overprotectiveness that had you sweating like a pig, even after we had been married for a year? Your worse!"

Ron sighed, "Okay, maybe I was a bit over the top…"

"A bit?" mumbled Rose, but gave her father her puppy-dog look and he melted.

"Fine, but I want to have a talk with him."

"Me too," said Harry, speaking for the first time,

"Hey, don't forget me!" joked George,

"Hey, I almost broke his nose, can't I be included in the fun to?" asked Kitty and Rose groaned,

"You guys are horrible. Don't worry; I'll get my revenge, right Lee-Anne?"

"Oh yeah!" laughed Lee-Anne making James snort,

"No offence, but you do not scare me."

"Oh, I may not," said Lee-Anne in a cutesy-innocent type voice that he had heard Kitty use in many occasions, "But my grandfather only has Kitty and I as granddaughters, the rest of my cousins, all four of them, are big and scary men. My brother, well, good luck!" sang Lee-Anne,

James lost the entire colour in his face, because of her wincing and laughing at the right times. He also remembered Kitty moaning about an overprotective brother, and apparently his brother could give his weight a huge run for his money. Kitty's face wasn't helping either, set between a grimace and irritation did not raise James's hope.

"Sweet revenge!" laughed Rose as she high fived Lee-Anne,

"O, 'the talk'… hated that…" winced Harry, giving James a supportive clap on the back.

"Wait, you got it to?" asked James, looking at his father in shock. Harry was close to the Weasley's, especially Ron (**AN: duh!)**, before he started dating his mother.

"All the time!" confirmed Harry and the Weasley men laughed,

"Your mum wanted to kill us, but we were still a frequent giver of 'the talk'… and made it interesting." Winked George and Harry winced at the memory.

"I'm so glad I am an only child," murmured Hermione to Ginny, remembering all the moaning Ginny did about Harry being threatened.

Soon, the adults went to sit in the sitting room and the others broke away into pieces.

Lara and Rose pulled Kitty away, before James could protest.

"Right," said Rose, closing her bedroom door and turning to look at Kitty who was nestled into a beanbag,

"Spill," she commanded and Kitty flinched,

"What's there to say?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Lara sarcastically," maybe the fact that you just kissed your now boyfriend, who used to be your most hate person!"

"Hate is a strong word." Said Kitty and Rose rolled her eyes. The door opened and James and Fred walked in.

"You," turned Rose around to look at him, "better not mess up my best friend, or I'll make sure you two will never have any children!" she threatened and James nodded confused.

"Oh, leave him, Rose, you're just cranky that Jack is not here!"

"Yes!" moaned Rose and she flopped down on her bed, "I'll see him in a few days, though. Darn him for going on vacation and making me miss him so much!"

The door opened again and in walked Albus and Rose groaned again,

"Now all my friends boyfriends are here, except mine!" moaned Rose and suddenly she and Lara gasped simultaneously.

"What?" asked Albus and Lara squealed, "We all three have boyfriends!" she said at Rose who nodded excitedly,

"I don't get it." Said Fred to Albus, who just shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Women," for a source of explanation.

James rolled his eyes at the girls and turned to an amused Kitty. He sat down next to her on the bean bag, slipping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"I still can't believe I'm allowed to do this." Whispered James into her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple, Kitty laughed.

"Yeah, well, you better get used to it!" she joked and he laughed,

"I hope so!"

Xxx

"_Jingle bells; jingle bells; jingle all the way; oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened slay! Hey!"_ sang Lara as she and Rose placed some holly around Rose's room.

"There," said Lara, "All done!"

"Finally, that took forever and a day!" sighed Rose relieved,

"Not really," laughed Lara, "Like fifteen minutes?"

"Longest fifteen minutes of my life!"

"Where's Kitty, she's always good at this kind of stuff… your way to cranky today!"

"Sorry, I just don't enjoy doing this…"

"Yeah, yeah… how about we get some hot chocolate… I know you enjoy doing that!" And the girls skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen.

A loud crack was heard and they immediately ran out of the kitchen again. They ran towards the door and yanked it open, seeing Kitty through the windows.

"Hey!" said Kitty brightly as she stumbled towards them; she was never a fond of appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey!" they replied and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Do you mind not squeezing my girlfriend to death?" asked a voice behind them.

"James!" said Kitty as she was released from her best friends' tight grip.

James laughed and hugged her, spinning her around a few times for good measure.

"Good to see you too," laughed Kitty, even dizzier than she was before.

"Kitty!" squealed Lily excitedly as she ran toward her.

"Hello, Lily," laughed Kitty as she was nearly run over by the little girl.

"My turn!" joked Ginny as she also pulled Kitty into a tight hug.

"Great," said James, "My family loves my girlfriend more than me…"

"Aw, honey, don't say that… even if it's true, she's just adorable!" giggled Ginny, giving Kitty another quick hug.

"Oh, how fabulous!" moaned James and Lara sighed,

"It is so obvious you and Rose are family… you both whine so much!"

"I do not whine a lot!" said Rose outraged,

"If you think about it… she doesn't whine a lot at all…" said Kitty and Lara cocked her head in thought, before sighing defeated,

"_Okay, _when they both do whine, it sounds the same… happy? Ha, but you have to admit, Kitty, you are a whiner!"

"Yep…" said Kitty, popping the 'p'.

"Well," said Ginny, interrupting their small talk, "It's time for dinner…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I wish I do, but I don't…**

**I am assuming that the Weird Sisters is an all-girl band…**

Everyone was sitting around the dining table, chatting amicable to their neighbours.

"So, guys… if it takes you six years to get together, then how long will…" Fred teased James and Kitty, who was sitting next to each other, opposite him.

"Awe, they need a celebrity nickname!" joined Albus,

"Yeah," agreed Jack, "Your father and mother was 'Garry' how about… Jitty?"

"You guys are horrible!" said Lara, giving her boyfriend a smack on the arm,

"Awe, honey," said Albus, grabbing her offending hand, "We're just helping the media, because if we don't they will!"

"Really?" asked Kitty and James nodded solemnly,

"Great," said Kitty sarcastically, "Wait a moment, then you two," She pointed at Albus and Lara, "should have one too!"

"Ha! This is going to be good…" said Fred,

"How about… Alara?"

"Now **that** is horrible!" said Kitty, wrinkling her nose, "How about… Alar?"

"Even more horrid!" said Jack and Kitty stuck her tongue out to him,

"Well, you and Rose are… Jose!"

"I can see it now!" said Fred dramatically, waving his hand through the 'sky',

Jack shrugged, not really caring, but Rose did,

"No, way!"

"Yes, way!" said Kitty and soon the two were add it,

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We get it!" interrupted Lara, rolling her eyes at her friends' antics.

"At least get a better name than Jitty! Hoe simple!" _(How stupid!)_

"Just because you don't like it, it's going to stick!" said Fred gleefully and Kitty groaned.

"We still haven't got one for Albus and Lara," reminded James and Kitty smiled,

"I've got it, Larus!"

"Yuck!" said Lara and Fred and Kitty sang in unison,

"Just because you don't like it, it's going to stick!" and it was Lara's turn to groan.

After a while, everyone moved on to other subjects and the parents joined in.

"So, Kitty what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" asked Percy,

"Well," said Kitty, "I want to study to be an Auror, and do that for a few years. But after that, I want to go into other Law Enforcements, you know like the a wizard-lawyer."

Everyone stared at her, shocked because they did not expect that type of answer from her.

"Can't you just go into the second one at the beginning?" asked Percy intrigued

"Probably," shrugged Kitty, "But I feel you first have to really understand how the process of an Auror is, before you could really talk about it in court. A lot of critics say that that is what is wrong with our legal system: lack of communication or experience."

Percy nodded impressed, "A wise answer, Ms Black."

Fred looked at her, "Never thought you would be that type of person… Auror, maybe but a defender of rights… not really."

Lara snorted, "You've never heard her go on about women's rights. Plus, do you know how many detentions this girl has gotten?"

Fred shook his head and Kitty answered, "Five,"

Jack rolled his eyes, "What has that got to do with anything, we've had tons."

"Okay," elaborated Lara, "Do you know how many times she has talked her way _out of detention?"_

"No…"

"52 times…"

"Wow! We've done that like, what six times? It's hard!" said Albus, and Kitty just shrugged,

"I have a way with words, you can say…"

"I love that way of words when it gets _me _out of trouble as well!" laughed Rose,

"Not that I get into trouble a lot!" she quickly added when she saw her parents faces. Kitty laughed and took a drink of water,

"Oh, dear, if you and James are both detention prone, just think how bad your children will be!"

Kitty immediately choked on the sip of water she was taking and the parents laughed.

"Children, ma'am we are only sixteen years old!"

"Technically, I am seventeen." Said James and Kitty rolled her eyes

"You're not helping! Even your parents are talking about grandkids!" hissed Kitty and James just laughed,

"Aw, darling, don't you want to have kids!"

Kitty's eyes widened and she coughed embarrassed, "I do not think about that kind of stuff, so it is mortifying to see you do… and don't call me darling!"

We are dating!"

"So, do not call me darling!"

"What can I call you, then?"

"Did moet jy maar net vir jouself uitvind!" _(That you must just discover for yourself…)_

"I have no idea what you just said, but it was kind of sexy…"

"Too much information!" said George, covering his ears (well, his ear and the hole where the other one was.)

Angelina smacked him on his arm, "That is rich, coming from you!"

"What did he do?" asked Rose and Angelina shuddered,

"Trust me, it involves comments like that with my somewhat orthodox parents… you do not want to know!"

Kitty turned to James with wide eyes, "You better not make ANY comments like that in front of my parents… or brother… or- you know what, any of my family!"

"Right," said James, suddenly nervous at the concept of meeting her parents.

"This ought to be good…"

Xxx

Rose, Lara and Kitty were in Rose's room at the Burrow. They decided to have another girls' night, no boys allowed. The guys protested, but Rose forbade them to come.

They were eating sweets and dancing around. A song of the Weird Sister's titled "Memo," was playing, and they were singing along,

_I'm sick and tired of being the ex-girlfriend_

_I'm sick and tired of having your claim_

_Even though you hexed the ties long ago_

_I hope and dream_

_That one day you'll get a note_

_Informing you about me_

_That I am no longer the shy girl_

_No longer the awkward girl_

_One day you'll realise that this little girl_

_May grow up into something more_

_Something that can dance the night away_

…

_And that day is today_

_So, turn the music up_

_Invite all your friends_

_Put the drinks down and lift the dance floor up_

…

_Ha, you come in and ask what's going on_

_Do you even recognize me?_

_Well,_

_Sorry, didn't you get the memo?_

_That I'm moving on,_

_Not looking back_

_And I'm dancing the damn night away_

_Without you!_

_So turn, turn, turn the music up!_

_Invite, invite, invite all your friends_

_Put the drinks down and raise the dance floor…_

_You say, "What the hell?"_

_And I whisper and shout,_

_Sorry, didn't you get the memo?_

_That I'm moving on,_

_Not looking back_

_And I'm dancing the damn night away_

_Without you!_

_Do you realise now that I am not that little girl anymore_

_That I grew up into something more_

_Yeah, not anymore_

_Now, a whole lot more…_

_And I whisper and I shout,_

(They sang in hushed voices :)

_Sorry, didn't you get the memo?_

_That I'm moving on,_

_Not looking back_

_And I'm dancing the damn night away_

_Without you!_

(And then they screamed :)

_Sorry, didn't you get the memo?_

_That I'm moving on,_

_Not looking back_

_And I'm dancing the damn night away_

_Without you!_

They fell onto the bed, exhausted after the song had finished.

"Can you believe us all three have boyfriends at the same time, who we just simply adore…"

Asked Lara as they lay on the backs, too tired to move,

"Yeah," sighed Rose, "Though sometimes I just want to strangle Jack… Plus, it's still weird to hear you talk about James, Kitty and adore in the same sentence."

"I know what you mean!" giggled Lara,

"Don't think it isn't a bit strange for me! I detested him for such a long time. Funny enough, it is actually a nice different."

"Ha! I loved it when Grandma talked about your kids, classic!"

"That was embarrassing and a shock on so many levels. Merlin, ALL you Weasley clan, especially the adults, acts like that. Need I remind you we have only been dating for a couple of _days!_"

"Oh, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty… naive little Kitty!" said Rose, shaking her head, "James is like his grandfather… hello, you've got red hair! And, he tried to get you for SIX YEARS… that is a long time; of course he's going to marry you!"

"What does that have to do met die prys van eiers?" _(Literal: What does that have to do with the price of eggs? Figurative: what has that got to do with anything?)_

Rose, who knew the expression quiet well by now, sighed,

"He is going to marry you, because of those reasons. If you don't understand, you will someday…"

Kitty sighed in defeat, she kind of knew what Rose meant but did not want to believe it.

"Ha!" said Rose, interrupting her thoughts, "That means we are going to be family!"

"So, no getting out of Weasley and company family dinners…" said Kitty playfully and Rose agreed.

"Hey! If you marry Albus," said Kitty, turning to Lara, "Then that means we will be family as well!"

"Oh, hell… you guys are bad enough as friends." Winked Lara playfully,

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" said Rose, grabbing her pillow and hitting Lara,

"Excuse me!"

Kitty just laughed and joined in,

"Fine!" said Lara, grabbing her own pillow and soon enough a pillow war had commenced.

Xxx

"So, how was the girls' night?" asked James later that evening. He and Kitty was walking around outside, their arms linked.

"Painful," said Kitty and James raised an eyebrow,

"Because we had a pillow fight," explained Kitty and James nodded.

"About?"

Kitty gasped, "I can't tell you that!"

"Please!" said James, turning to look at her, she just shook her head.

James gave her a puppy-dog eye look with his big brown eyes and her face softened.

"You're horrible!" said Kitty in defeat, "About marrying."

"Marrying, and who might be the once marrying?" asked James, playfully and Kitty groaned,

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much!"

"Firstly about you and me… and then about Albus and Lara…"

James laughed and Kitty groaned again, "You are making me even more embarrassed!" she said, turning away from him.

James sighed, "Kitty," he said softly behind her, walking forwards so that he could wrap his arms around her,

"I like the idea of us marrying,"

"Isn't a normal guy supposed to be terrified of that? Merlin, I'm terrified of that. No offence, but please do not propose to me now, my parents will not be impressed!"

James laughed again and Kitty huffed, "Baby, it's not in the sense of that we are marrying now, or in the near future. It is meant in the sense that one day we will marry."

Kitty shrugged, "I was brought up to believe that it is totally the wrong thing to think at sixteen, especially after only a few days of dating."

"In a typical relationship, it probably is. But with us, or manly me it is not like that, I guess."

"Fine, but is it okay if I still battle to think of it like that?"

James laughed again, "Its fine, I'm only telling you, because that is how everyone is taking it."

There was silence, until,

"And don't call me baby."

Xxx

"So, girls." Said Ginny, flopping down on Rose's bed where the girls had assembled.

"Today is Boxing Day, and per tradition we are going on a picnic, is that okay?"

"Yeah, cool!" said Lara excitedly.

"Mom "asked Lily, "Are we going to that little creak we went to the one year?"

"We haven't decided yet, but I hope so." She answered, playing with her niece's hair.

"Aunt Ginny, plat it like you always does!" said Rose and her Aunt agreed.

Kitty smiled, "I love the December holidays, and everything is just so joyful and festive!"

"Yeah," agreed Rose…

"You got to love Christmas!"

"Ha, remember that one Christmas when Dad and Uncle Harry tried to make the Vhristmas dinner? Talk about an epic failure!" laughed Rose,

"Oh, yeah!" said Lily, "In the end we went out for dinner, but everywhere was full so Dad used the 'Boy-Who-Lived' card to get us in!"

Ginny laughed, "I remember that!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**My motivation: **weasleytwins12, **u rock and I'm bringing in the you-know-what when they are back at Hogwarts! **

**BTW: I probably suck at writing kissing scenes…**

"Jack, no!" giggled Rose as Jack tickled her; they were walking to a place to go picnicking.

"Mate, I do not need to see that," grumbled Fred as Jack continued to tickle Rose.

"Then close your eyes," said Jack as he pulled Rose closer by her waist. She hit him lightly and tried to escape, but he just pulled her back, placing a kiss at the nape of her neck.

Rose smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Ewe!" squealed Fred, making them part,

"Dude!" said Jack, glaring, and motioned for Fred to go away.

"Bloody rabbits!" muttered Fred as he walked away.

"Finally!" said Jack as Fred disappeared, leaning down to kiss Rose again.

"What are you doing?" asked James as he walked past, making Fred growl,

"Why can't I just kiss my girlfriend, really!" said Fred, turning to glare at his cousin.

James raised his hands in defence, but did not move.

Rose sighed and yelled, "Kitty!"

Soon a mass of brown-red was seen between the trees as Kitty immerged.

She took a step back when she saw Rose and Jack in a compromising position. She looked at James, then back at Rose.

Rose made a sweeping motion with her hands, and Kitty nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Come on, James." Said Kitty as she tried to pull him away,

"No, I'm not leaving them alone!" said James, crossing his arms at his chest.

Kitty frowned and said, "Not a chance," before pulling him away.

He tried to resist, but gave up when Kitty turned to glare back at him.

"I thought they'd never leave," said Rose, and she practically jumped on Jack.

Jack fell against one of the trees when his girlfriend launched herself at him, but he enthusiastically kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her.

They broke apart and Rose smiled, leaning her forehead against his,

"I hate my family sometimes," she murmured and Jack pecked her on her lips.

"Sometimes, me too! It's a good thing that Kitty is there to control James now," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her neck to prove his point.

"True," agreed Rose, "but who's going to control Kitty?"

Jack shook with laughter as he leant back against the tree.

"I'd say you were a wild cat, but I guess that is already taken."

Rose nodded, pretending to be serious, "Definitely, but she's more of a kitten, anyway."

"That's what James should call her, Kitten!"

Rose snorted, "Yeah and go through severe castration… she does not want to be revered to as Kitten, trust me."

"Just because she does not like it, does not mean we won't call her that." Said Jack, his eyes twinkling, Rose kissed him again.

"My girlfriend," said Jack, "It is nice to call you that." He smiled and so did Rose,

"I guess it is; for how long did you want to ask?" she said, winking and he blushed.

"Since the middle of last year." He said, looking down. She smiled and tipped his chin up,

"Well, I'm glad you did," before she kissed him again.

She broke away, but Jack shook his head, unsatisfied, and pulled her back for another kiss, making her laugh.

She tightened her grip on him when he pulled her closer…

_Ignorance isn't the only thing that is bliss…_ thought Rose.

Xxx

"They should have been back by now!" whined James as he looked back to where Rose and Jack were.

Kitty just rolled her eyes, "Come on, we are almost there."

She was right, as they soon came to a clearing.

It was beautiful, with fluffy green grass and a blue river that ran through.

"Dis asemrowend!" _(Its breath-taking!) _Said Kitty and James smiled, guessing what she was saying,

"It is very beautiful." He agreed, but he was not looking at the clearing, but at her.

Kitty looked up and saw him looking at her. Her cheeks went a slight red as she looked away, and he chuckled.

"I never knew you blushed." He said, stroking her cheek.

She smiled, but punched his stomach playfully, "I never did… ever."

James smirked proudly and she rolled her eyes again, "Don't let it get to your head."

"Oh, don't worry; I won't let it get to my head. Of course not, it is only the fact that the girl I've fancied since forever, does not blush, but yet I made her blush!" he said sarcastically, holding his hand by his heart dramatically.

Kitty but motioned her hands around her head and made an inflating sound.

"Ha-ha, funny!"

"It's a laughing matter," winked Kitty and James laughed,

"Where did you get that?"

"My sister!" she said proudly and he nodded, pretending to be serious.

"My dear," he avoided the punch that she aimed at him in protest, "did you hear about the girl that caught Egyptian fever?"

Kitty frowned, "Umm, no."

"She got it from her mummy!" said James, smiling brightly. Kitty snorted with laughter,

"I don't know why I am laughing, because that is terrible!"

"Oh please, I am the lame jokes KING… bet you can't beat that!" he said and she smiled evilly,

"You may be the lame joke King, but I am the lame joke QUEEN… and girls beat boys, so…"

James laughed, "Bring it on…"

"When William joined the army, he hated the phrase, "Fire at Will."

James quickly retaliated, "A young boy swallowed some coins and was taken to the hospital. Later that day his grandmother called to hear what happened and a nurse said, "No change yet."

"Do you even know what that means?" said Kitty, revering to the muggle joke. James paused and shrugged,

"Still makes me better then you,"

"Oho, well, Atheism is a non-profit organisation!" James frowned and Kitty giggled.

"How do you know all these muggle things?" asked James, only realising then that she was a pure blood with a lot of muggle-knowledge.

Kitty shrugged, "I went to a muggle school, Lara as well, and it was there that we met each other. We don't have as much magic at home as you do; my dad has excellent knowledge in muggle technology."

James nodded, "That makes sense."

"So where did you learn all your muggle jokes?"

"Well, as you know my grandfather is fond of muggle things, and I love jokes. I guess his fascination and my love of jokes made me fond of learning them. I have a muggle-joke book; get them from sweet wraps, where ever, you know?"

"I love muggle sweets, especially chocolate, more than wizards." Confessed Kitty,

James gasped playfully, "How dare you discourage us wizards so, Ms Black?" he asked,

"You'll get over it," said Kitty nonchalant.

"Oi, lovebirds!" called Dominique and they both jumped, startled.

"What?" asked James and she smirked, "Come and eat, or else you won't get anything!"

James quickly ran to the picnic-blanket,

"Typical boys," said Kitty as she sat down next to Dominique and eyed her desperate boyfriend.

"Yeah, always falling over themselves for some scram." She agreed.

"Scram?" asked Lara as she joined them.

"It's slang for food." Stated Kitty and Lara frowned,

"Slang from where, definitely not from South Africa!"

"Australian," said Dominique,

"Well, where did you learn Australian slang?"

"Sea Patrol" said Kitty simply, but the two just looked at her questionably,

"A muggle television program." She explained,

"Right," said Lara, but turned to Dominique, "Where did _you _learn slang?"

Dominique blushed, "Um, I have a pen pal from there." She said, picking at the grass and refusing to meet their eyes.

Kitty wiggled her eyebrows at Lara, but dropped the subject.

Xxx

"Mom, can we go and swim?" asked Lily, but Ginny just shook her head,

"Sorry, dear, you just ate so you have to wait a while…"

Lily pouted, but said nothing, knowing that it won't change her mother's mind.

"I'm taking a nap!" announced Fred and all the boys agreed. Lara and Rose also agreed, settling in for a little siesta.

Kitty went to her bag and got out a book to read. She looked around for a place to sit when strong arms circled her waist.

"You're sitting with me," whispered James in her ear behind her, and she shivered.

He pulled her to his spot on the ground, James laid on his back while Kitty snuggled into his chest, her hand holding her book resting on his chest as she read.

James' breathing started to become deeper as he fell asleep and Kitty smiled content.

She looked up and saw Rose lying on her stomach, with her head on Jack's shoulder. Lara was on her side, her back pressed to Albus' chest and he had his arm wrapped around her.

Kitty was happy, blissfully happy. Everything was just in place for that one fleeting moment. She forgot all her troubles, all her worries and all her personal problems that she has to deal with every day, as she laid there cuddled into James.

_My friends are my everything_ she thought, _without them… where would I be…_

She remembered a conversation she had with her sister once,

_FLASHBACK: (everything translated into English)_

_Kitty angrily stomped into her room, slamming the door and crashing down on her bed._

_Stupid, she thought, they are all stupid! The one moment they are nice, the other moment, they say everything I do is just wrong!_

_A knock was heard and she growled, "Go away!"_

_The door opened anyway. Kitty angrily grabbed the first thing she reached and threw it at the intruder. Not seeing who it was, or what she threw them with, she turned her stomach and buried her face in her duvet._

_A few minutes past, then she felt a soft hand touch her back. Her muscles tensed and she whipped around._

_Her sister was there, smiling at her ungrudgingly, looking at her with her gentle brown eyes._

"_You should not get this ruined." She said, holding out one of Kitty's precious child hood stuff dogs. Kitty gentle took it and looked down, muttering,_

"_Why do we have to have cousins? They are just so… ugh!"_

"_Kitty, you push people away…" said her sister. Kitty's eyes quickly shot to hers, and she let out an angry sound. Lee-Anne looked at her with disapproving eyes,_

"_You push people away, without realising it… and I hate to see you do it." She gentle stroked the teddy in Kitty's arms as she spoke._

"_I don't want to lose anything."_

"_What?" asked Lee-Anne confused and Kitty let out a shaky breath._

"_I'm scared that it will all disappear, that the perfect balance would go away. I know it will, it always does. In one moment our family is all happy and in balance, the next it is all fights. I don't want to lose it, I grasp at it, but I put on defences. I guess after people criticised me and singled me out as the… different person, that you always defend yourself, no matter what."_

_Lee-Anne shrugged, "Then I can't help you." She stated, hurt in her voice as Kitty was clearly refusing to acknowledge what she was saying._

_Kitty snorted, "Because I am just me, the one that makes stupid mistakes..."_

_Lee-Anne shook her head and got up, walking out._

_Kitty's heart slowly broke…_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Kitty buried her face in James' chest, wiling those thoughts to go away… for that perfect moment to disappear, taking everything with it.

Xxx

Waking up, James let out a groan of disapproval, he wanted to sleep some more. He felt pressure on his chest, and saw Kitty leaning on him, reading her book.

She felt his eyes on her and she looked up, smiling when she saw he was awake.

"Good eh…" she trailed off, looking at her watch, "afternoon, had a good nap?" she finished and he chuckled quietly, as everyone else was still asleep.

"Yeah, it was just not long enough… though waking up next to you makes it better." He said, sneakily wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her half on top of him.

"You are way to soppy romantic," said Kitty,

"You love it," he teased back and she smirked, leaning forward so that her hair made a curtain around them,

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't" she whispered, leaning forward so that her face was close to his.

"Tease!" he said before he crashed his lips onto hers.

She kissed him back, leaning forward for more leverage. She placed her upper right arm on the ground, while her right hand ran her fingers through his hair.

She ran her left hand down his arm until it met his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

James wanted to deepen the kiss, back had to break away for air.

"I love you"

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**I know it is shorter than previous chapters, but I just really wanted (read: forced… yeah, I'm talking to you La!) to update**

"I love you"

…

Kitty froze and looked at James with wide eyes.

"I mean-"stuttered James nervously, but Kitty silenced him with a kiss,

"I love you too" she whispered as they broke apart, and James' faces broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes!" he shouted, standing up and swinging her around in the air. Kitty clutched to him tightly, afraid of falling. As James stopped spinning, they heard a big, disgruntle groan.

"Really, guys, some of us are trying to sleep here!" complained Albus about the noise.

"Awe, leave them be… Kitty!" squealed Lara as she enveloped her friend in a hug,

"That is so sweet!" she said, squeezing her.

"Can't breathe!" complained Kitty,

"Sorry," said Lara, not really sounding sorry at all. She turned to Albus,

"Why don't you ever do something sweet like that?"

"They shared the words, 'I love you,' not got a puppy!"

"I always wanted a puppy," said Kitty and James laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I think one dog is enough for you, you fret around her enough!" joked Rose and Kitty gasped in mock offence,

"I do not fret over my dog!"

"You have a dog?" asked James confused and Kitty nodded, "A cute itty-bitty miniature dachshund… you know, a sausage dog."

James laughed, "You have a chic-dog!"

"I do not!" said Kitty, really offended this time, "For your information dachshunds are hunting dogs and can bite hard. Just because something is small, doesn't mean it is weak or petite."

"Like you?" joked Lara,

"Oh you're going to regret that!" laughed Kitty as she ran at Lara. Lara squealed and ran behind Albus.

"Unfair!" huffed Kitty, before smiling innocently, "I may not get you today, but someday I shall, and you will regret it!" she sang and Lara just shrugged, "Bring it!"

"And I am going to kill you for waking me up!" said Jack as he stood up,

"Poor baby," cooed Rose and Jack pouted, nodding his head,

"Do you want me to get you your blanky and nightlight?"

Everyone laughed at Jack's horrified expression,

"I do not sleep with a nightlight!"

"Sure you don't, honey!"

"Don't 'honey' me, I do not sleep with a nightlight!"

"Whatever you say darling!"

Jack huffed in annoyance. Ron, who had just woken up due to the commotion, placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder,

"Take it from someone who knows, you will never win…"

"Why not!" asked Jack irritated and Ron smirked, "Because…"

"She is stubborn?" offered Lara and Ron shook his head,

"She is a woman?" said Kitty, Ron frowned, thinking, before shrugging and answering his question,

"She is exactly like her mother, impossible to argue with!"

Everyone laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute," said Grandma Weasley, "What happened between you two that caused such a big commotion?" she asked slyly as she motioned to Kitty and James.

James smiled widely but it was Albus, who answered for him,

"They exchanged 'I love you' "he said, stating it as if it was just another random fact, but the Weasley-women thought differently.

"Awe!" they said and they bombarded Kitty and James with hugs and kisses.

"I am going to kill you!" hissed Kitty as she was pushed into a squashy hug by Grandma Weasley,

James laughed and whispered, "I love you too," with a wink.

"Now you can join us in WMG!" said Hermione brightly and Ginny agreed excitedly, Kitty frowned,

"WMG?"

"Weasley-Men Gossip!" stated Fleur proudly and Kitty's face took up a look of utmost terror,

"I think I'm good!" she said as she escaped their clutches and hid in James' arms. The women chuckled, but warned her that she could not escape forever.

"That's what they think," said Kitty softly as they turned around. James laughed again and shook his head, "There is no escaping them, even with an invincibility cloak." He winked and tapped his nose in what he thought was a mysterious way.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I know about the cloak, marauders map and elder wand, dummy."  
James frowned and Kitty rolled her eyes again, "I listen in History of Magic, hence the elder wand and you told me about the map and cloak in my third year in hope that I would agree to go on a date with you."

"Oh, yeah… I forgot about that!"

"Typical… now come on, I want to go swimming!"

Xxx

The next day, to James' dismay, Kitty had to return home. She was coming back for the Weasley clan's New Year's Eve party, but her family wanted to spend some time with her, to _her_ dismay.

"But we've hardly had any time together!" complained James as she broke the news to him,

"Does it look like I want to go… and it is not my fault!"

"I know, "huffed James, "stupid family…"

"Tell you what, to make up for it, we can have some _alone time_ when I get back."

James perked up at that, "Really!"

"Really!" laughed Kitty

…

Kitty and her sister left early in the morning, before everyone had woken up except Lara and Ginny.

When James came down for breakfast, he was already in a sombre mood.

"Pass the toast," he said to his father, who broke out laughing,

"You sound like you are on your death bed!"

"It feels like it!" said James dramatically and everyone joined Harry's laughter,

"You'll get over it." Said Lara, patting his back before she resumed eating,

"Not until she is back, I won't! Aren't you missing her?"

"Merlin, James, it is only three days, including today!" she said, rolling her eyes.

James huffed, crossing his arms at his chest, "It feels like three hundred."

"Albus," said Lara, turning to her boyfriend who sat next to her, "Take him out for Quidditch, to Diagon Alley, I don't care what you do, just do _something _with him or else he will drive us all mad!"

Albus nodded, smiling amused, "Come on, let's go play a good game of Quidditch."

"It's never good when she's not there," mumbled James and Jack laughed,

"Mate, one word: _whipped!_"

"Hey, I am not whipped!"

"Doesn't sound like it, _it's never good when she's not there… _you sound like a sissy!"

"Fine!" said James, standing up, "Let's go play some good, hard Quidditch!" and he stormed out of the room.

Albus and Jack followed him, chuckling at his antics.

"That is actually very sweet!" said Victiorie and her mother agreed, closely followed by the other Weasley women, throwing in their comments.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Ron, "I think I need to play some good, hard Quidditch!" and he rushed out, closely followed by Harry, Bill, Teddy, George and to everyone's surprise; Percy.

Xxx

The three days seemed to drag on for everyone, for James because he missed Kitty and for everyone else because they could not wait for her to come back so that James would stop moaning.

Soon enough, or not soon enough at all, the day arrived.

Today, James was in a good spirits as he came down for breakfast.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully as he entered the room,

"How late is Kitty getting here," asked Teddy, and James smiled widely,

"Her sister is apparating her at two, which is in 5 hours and 30 minutes."

"Whipped!" coughed Albus and James frowned, giving his brother a hard slap on the back.

Albus yelped and jumped to the side, where Lara was sitting.

Lara glared at James as she rubbed Albus' back soothingly,

"I was only helping," said James grinning, not sounding sorry at all.

"James stop molesting your brother and Albus stop plotting your brother's death."

Said their mother as she walked in,

"How did you…?" asked James confused,

Ginny smiled, "I am a mother, and I always know what you are up too…"

"That is kind of creepy…" said Albus and James nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, boys I need your help with moving things around outside." Interrupted their grandfather and that was how they spent their whole morning, getting ready for the party.

The boys had to move a lot of chairs, tables and other furniture around, so they were exhausted after a couple of hours.

"Okay, I think you are done." Said Grandma Weasley as they moved another big table into the yard,

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" said Fred as he fell to the ground.

"Come on," said Jack pulling him by his arm to some rocks were they could sit. James grabbed Fred's other arm and they yanked and pulled him over.

"I'm too tired to get up!" whined Fred as they reached their destination. James dropped his arm and went to sit on one of the flatter rocks,

"Sorry, mate, but that is where I draw the line."

Fred pouted, he turned on his stomach and smiled,

"Maybe some light in my day, Kitty your boyfriend is abusing me!" he screamed and James whipped around.

Kitty and Lee-Anne stood near the front door, obviously only having arrived. James quickly jumped up and ran towards her.

Rose and Lara got to her before he could, however, and he impatiently waited his turn as they exchanged greetings.

"Kitty!" he said as soon as Lara stopped hugging her. He grabbed her into a big bear-hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She laughed as he refused to let go of her,

"You stink," she giggled and he quickly let go of her,

"Yeah, sorry, we had to do some muscle work. C'mon!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, towards his bedroom.

"Okay," he said as they arrived, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can have our _alone time!"_

Kitty laughed and nodded, so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked into his bathroom.

Kitty shook her head, smiling at her crazy boyfriend.

She sat down awkwardly on his bed, swinging her feet as she looked around.

His walls were painted a light, soft gold and he had a deep red bed sheet and pillows. _Typical Gryffindor, _she thought. He had a desk made of dark wood and a matching cupboard. At his window he had one of those window-benches, the walls leading out to it. She laughed as she saw that his window had a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch. To match that, his broom and Quidditch set sat next to it. Along the walls of the window-bench were photographs, beautifully framed.

The one picture was of and signed by Puddle mere United, his favourite professional Quidditch team. The other was of the current Gryffindor Quidditch team, smiling and waving proudly in their kit. The last picture was one of the group photo's that were continually taken at the Burrow.

She turned around and saw another frame at his bedside-table. She walked over and turned it around, laughing as she saw herself.

It must have been secretly taken, as she could not remember when this happened. She was sitting at the fire one night at the Gryffindor Common room, reading a book. She had sat on one of the squashy chairs, her feet dangling over one of the armrests….

**Weird place to stop, I know… but there is better yet to come…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**If my kissing scenes are bad… well, I'm praying that they are not, because I am not fond of writing them, yet.**

Kitty suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, making her jump in shock.

"Shh," she heard James' voice whisper from behind, she relaxed and turned in his arms.

"So, how was your two days without me?" she asked teasingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Torture," he groaned, leaning in to give her kiss. She laughed and leaned back, out of his face's reach.

"You are so dramatic!" she giggled and ducked another attempt of his to kiss her.

"Kitty!" he whined and she laughed again, much to his displeasure,

"Ah, the poor baby…" He growled and tightened his grip on her waist, she gasped at the sudden pressure but her eyes still twinkled in amusement as she tilted her back even more, so that he could not kiss her.

He pouted and she winked. His eyes suddenly lit up and he started to move her backwards.

"What-"before Kitty could finish her sentence her back hit a wall and James' lips came crashing down on hers.

She froze in shock, but quickly recovered. She kissed him back, moving her one hand from his neck to his messy hair.

James smirked and moved his left hand from her waist, up her arm till he reached her neck.

He tilted her neck and changed the angle, pushing her back against the wall with his body even more. Kitty moaned and he used this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Moments later, James broke away. He ran his thumb over her cheeks, and she blushed looking away.

"Your hair is completely red." Chuckled James,

"What," said Kitty, grabbing a lock of her hair. Sure enough, it was a dark red. Before James could stop her, she ran her fingers through her hair. Immediately light brown flooded in, mixing in with the red.

James pouted, "I liked it, especially because I caused that reaction." He said cockily. Kitty gave him a slap to the chest. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

"You're going nowhere," he said, smirking. Kitty huffed and crossed her arms.

"You like boxing me in, don't you?" she observed,

"Very much so," said James, leaning in to kiss her again, but she turned her head away.

James chuckled, pulling her arms loose and wrapping his arms around her waist again. He pressed her back against the wall, hard.

Kitty bit her lip as he stood so close to her, but she kept her head turned away. James then bent down and kissed the skin just below her ear. He continued kissing down her neck, and Kitty gave in, tilting her neck to the side to give him better access.

Suddenly, James pulled away. He lifted his arms from her waist and pressed his upper arms against the wall at either side of her head. He leant in close, teasing her.

Kitty groaned and closed her eyes. The pressure disappeared and her eyes flung open, only to see James standing a couple of feet away from her.

"Stop smirking, Potter." She commented, making him laugh

Xxx

"Typical James," said Lara, "Kitty arrives and he pulls her away all to himself."

Lara, Rose, Albus, Fred and Jack where sitting on the stairs, avoiding Grandma Molly.

"Well, let's go get her back, shall we?" said Fred, standing up and running to James' room, the others closely following behind.

They flung open the door to James' room and barged in, unceremoniously.  
"Oh, good… you're not snogging." Said Jack as he flopped down on James' bed,

Kitty was sitting at the bench by the window, James head in her lap as he lay across the rest of the seat.

James glared at them as they all made themselves at home in his room.

"Really, guys?"

"Awe, James," cooed Rose mockingly, "Don't be so selfish!"

James huffed and ignored her, looking up at Kitty, pouting.

Kitty laughed and tweaked his nose,

"You guys are so… mushy. It's actually quite sad." Said Lara,

"Well, we can rival that!" said Albus. He pulled Lara, who was sitting next to him on the floor by the bed, by her arms onto of his lap, kissing her.

Kitty threw a pillow at them, saying, "At least we don't do heavily PDA!"

"We could?" winked James,

"No thanks," winked Kitty back,

"I usually don't do PDA either." Said Lara, playfully slapping Albus' chest,

"Yeah, Albus… you took the most innocent of us three," Rose motioned to Lara, Kitty and herself, "And inflicted her to your perverted boyish ways! Poor innocent Lara!"

Jack snorted, "If Lara was the most innocent, who was the least?"

Rose and Kitty looked at each other, shrugging indecisively.

"That you will just have to figure out for yourself," said Rose, smirking.

"I'm counting on it…"

Xxx

"So, Kitty, you're going home again tomorrow?" asked Ginny that night at the party. Kitty, Ginny and James where standing outside amongst the crowd.

"Yeah, to say good-bye before school begins again the day afterwards."

Ginny nodded, but James frowned, "I still haven't met your family yet."

"Well, you can come tomorrow if you want… oh no, wait. My whole family is going to be there, so better not…"

Ginny laughed, "Well, that's to birds with one stone!"

"Yeah," agreed James, "They can't be bigger or crazier than my family."

Kitty laughed, "My extended family is not big, and it's just… different than to what you are used to. There IS only going to be fourteen of us, but-"

"Fourteen is a third of my entire family," interrupted James,

"Well, yeah… James, you will have no clue what is going on, because my family only speaks Afrikaans to each other. The parents differ, and then my cousins differ from them, and so on…"

"Kitty," said James seriously, "I want to do it,"

"Okay," agreed Kitty, but mumbled so only Ginny could hear, "Your funeral."

Xxx

"Kitty, what are you doing up here?" asked Rose as she pasted Kitty's bedroom door.

"Just writing a letter to my parents about tomorrow, you?"

"Come to get a jersey, I'm cold. Why are you writing to your parents now?"

"Because James decided he wants to come with, so I am just, well, notifying them."

"Notifying them, or demanding that they behave?"

Kitty laughed, "If I have to write a letter about behaviour, it has to be sent to my cousins!"

Rose sighed dramatically, "Ah, cousins… such a troublesome subject…"

"You tell me, how many cousins do you have again?"

Rose shrugged, "I lost count."

"Well, can you name them all?"

"If I can't remember their names, chances are they can't remember mine… so it's no biggy."

Kitty laughed again, "Come on, I'm done, let's go join the party!"

Xxx

"James, wake up!"

"Little bit longer…"

"James, you have to wake up!"

"Mh…"

Kitty sighed. Her sister was coming to fetch them in an hour and her boyfriend was still sleeping. She crawled over him, placing her hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Wake up-"

James flipped them so that he was straddling her.

"Don't you know not to wake a man up before noon on his holiday?"

"We don't have till noon; Lee-Anne is coming to fetch us." James groaned and rolled off of her. Kitty propped herself up on her elbow and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Tell me about your family." He muttered sleepily.

"Umm, well, besides me, there is Lee-Anne, who you know. Then there is my older brother GD, he's twenty-three. There's my mother and father. I have grandparents on my mother side and a grandmother on my father's, also on my mother's side is three uncles, only one is married with three children."

James snorted, "You only have three cousins?"

"Trust me, they are enough. All boys; the one is my age, the other GD's age and then a younger one; small family, still enough drama to last you a life time."

James smiled, "Which one of them is your favourite?"

"My grandfather… now, enough stalling, you have to get up!"

Xxx

"Hey!" said Lee-Anne, embracing her sister.

"You all set to go?" she asked, looking at James.

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking nervous.

"Okay, just hold onto my arms," she held out an arm to each of them, "oh, and James… good luck."

Before James could ask what she meant, Lee-Anne apparated them away.

Xxx

The first thing James noticed was the climax change. Back in England, it was winter. He was used to rain and overcast. In South Africa, it was summer and the sun was shining brightly.

He immediately shrugged of his jacket, glad that Kitty warned him to wear a short sleeved shirt. He looked around, noticing that he was standing in Kitty' garden and that everything was greener then he was expecting it to be.

He looked over to Kitty, who was standing with a big smile on her face.

James took her hand and looked over to what she was smiling at. A big, two-story house sat in the corner of the large garden.

"Come on," said Kitty, dragging him by their inter-twined hands.

They went down a few steps, five at the most, and walked onto a patio, or 'stoep' as Kitty called it, which was about the size of a room.

In the corner sat six adults, chatting amicable amongst them.

James immediately let go of Kitty's hand as they all turned to look at the new arrivals.

"Mamma!" said Kitty to the woman that was sitting nearest to them. The woman stood up and embraced Kitty, who apparently was her mother. Like Lee-Anne, her mother was short and had dark brown hair, though with red mixed in it, like Kitty.

"Mamma, this is James Sirius Potter," said Kitty turning towards James.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Black." Said James holding out his hand, Mrs Black smiled and shook his hand with her own dainty one.

"And this is my father," she said, motioning to a man that was sitting in a big armchair. He stood up and immediately James noticed that he also lacked height, being just an inch shorter than James. The pair shook hands, Mr Black's handshake being much stronger and freighting then his wife's.

"So formal!" laughed Mrs Black, "Please, James, just call me Juan."

"Theo," said Mr Black and James smiled, relaxing a bit.

He realised that Kitty wasn't next to him anymore, but hugging two old women.

"And this is my grandmothers." She continued,

The eldest of the women, giggled.

"James Sirius Potter, oh the irony!"

**Yeah, yeah it's shorter than usual…. Sorry…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

James chuckled nervously while Kitty just smiled amused, kissing the cheeks of her grandmothers.

The last man stood up and held out his hand for James to shake, "This is my uncle, Eddie."

James shook the man's hand, noticing the difference between Kitty's parents and her uncle. Her mother and father where short, but her uncle was tall at around 6 foot 3. He had light brown hair and was built like a bean pole, in James' opinion.

"And my aunt," finished Kitty the introductions with the smiling blond woman.

"So, James, in what year are you in at Hogwarts?" asked Kitty's mother.

"I am a Seventh Year, ma'am."

Kitty's father said something to her and she nodded, pulling James by his arm into the house,

"Let's go meet the rest."

She led him to a small, but cosy room on the first floor.

"Sorry for all the introductions," she said as she opened a door. The room was full of people, mostly teenagers, messing around. James heard chatting and laughter, but he did not understand a word what was being said.

When Kitty entered the room she exclaimed something and everyone laughed.

A boy who looked around Kitty's age jumped up and hugged her, pinching her cheeks playfully. James assumed it was one of her cousins since he looked exactly like her uncle, only shorter at about 5 foot 9.

"James, this is my **favourite** cousin, Billy." Billy smiled and shook his hand; James could see he was the light joker in the family.

"Oi that is an insult!" shouted one of the two guys residing on the couch. They looked about the same age, but the one also looked identical to her uncle.

"Ah, poor little Peter." Joked Kitty, and he, the one who shouted and looked like her uncle, stood up frowning. Peter was definitely not little though, as he was around 6 foot 2. He playfully ducked Kitty's head, before he turned to James.

"Ah, so this is the outjie Lee-Lee was talking about." (Little Boy/friend) Peter looked him up and down dangerously, but James bravely stuck out his hand and Peter shook it, but not before almost breaking all of James' fingers.

The other guy sitting on the couch gave a bark of a laugh, "This sounds like a sorority meeting!"

"And that idioot is my brother, GD." _(idiot)_ Said Kitty, rolling her eyes. GD was like an image of Sirius Black with his long, shaggy black hair and aristocracy features.

The guy nodded but did not stand up like his cousins.

"Behave GD," laughed a man in the corner. Kitty smiled brightly and ran to give him a tight hug. "This is my the last of uncles, David." David waved pleasantly and stood up to also shake James' hand.

"I guess that's everyone." Said Kitty,

"Hey!" said someone from behind. A younger boy stood there with his arms crossed,

"Ah, Chucky, how could I forget you!" she said playfully, embracing him.

"This is the youngest of them all, Dannie."

Dannie had the same light brown hair as his father, brothers and cousin, but he was built differently with broad shoulders and short, strong legs.

"Don't worry about remembering them all, they are not that important." Joked Dannie,

"I'm good with remembering names and faces." Shrugged James and Kitty laughed, "With the size family that you have, of course you have to be able too!"

"How big?" asked Peter,

"Huge," said Kitty, James just shrugged and said, "My grandparents on my mom's side had seven children."

"Ouch, and I thought Lee-Anne and Kitty are bad enough!" laughed GD. Kitty rolled her eyes and walked towards him, giving him a slap behind his head before she sat down on her sisters lap who was sitting on a chair next to the couch.

"And you alone, are too!" they said at the same time.

"See what I have to deal with every single day?" said GD to James, who by now was sitting on the chair next to Lee-Anne's.

"I have six girl cousins and a sister; it gets worse, trust me."

Everyone laughed, "Where's Lara?" asked Billy and Lee-Anne and Kitty giggled.

"Still back at the Burrow, what you missing her?" Billy rolled his eyes and mumbled something about crazy cousins.

"Oh, Billy, I forgot to tell you, Lara is dating Albus Potter."

"Oh, wait aren't you a Potter as well?" he asked James, who nodded. "We're brothers." He said simply.

"Oh, and Rosie is dating…" said Lee-Anne,

"You're worse with names then I am," teased Kitty, "She is dating Jack Wood; Mr Weasley was not very impressed with his little girl dating, even if it was a family friend's son."

"Hold up, I'm confused. Rose is a Weasley so that means…" said Peter looking at James, who laughed,

"Rose is my cousin."

"Talk about a round-a-bout relationship!" laughed Dannie.

Soon the conversation shifted away from James and everyone started to talk among themselves. Well, trying too, but someone else from another conversation will comment on another conversation making everything a bit of a mess.

James understood what Kitty meant when she said that he will have a disadvantage. Some conversations where in English, but most where in Afrikaans.

After everyone laughed at something GD had said, James turned to Kitty, "I have no idea what is going on." He whispered and Kitty laughed, "Come on, I'll show you the house."

Kitty gave James the tour, before they ended up at her room.

"This looks just like you." He said as he walked in, smiling.

The room was painted a light grey with blue and white checker curtains that was ready to cover the huge window on one of the walls. There was a big desk with some muggle appliances and a plant. A fireplace that looked like it had never been lit was also in the room, next to a lime green bookcase. The closet was the same colour as the walls. The bed was nice and big, covered with a light blue with white dots Duve and matching pillows.

"Jip" said Kitty cheerfully as she sat down on her bed. "Sorry for the weird family, they can get a bit to much sometimes."

"Nah, their fine!" disagreed James as he sat down next to her. "You haven't seen us at dinner, always trying to out-do the other!"

"That sounds like a normal family to me."

"I guess, so what do you think of South Africa?"

"Well, from the little I have seen, it is not what I expected…"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Trust me, no lions or elephants are going to come trotting down the streets."

"I wasn't expecting that! Okay, maybe a little bit. But I was expecting more brown and wild grass type of thing."

Kitty laughed, "That is actually not uncommon in South Africa, but not everywhere. I mean, just like everywhere else we build homes and plant grass and trees… ha-ha, okay I'm boring you, so end of Geography lesson."

"What's Geography?"

"Never mind…"

They sat in silence for a while, each in their own deep thought. James leant forward and grabbed Kitty's chin, moving it to face him. She looked up at him in surprise, he smirked and kissed her softly.

"Hello there." Said a deep voice behind them and they immediately jumped apart.

At the door was Kitty's Uncle David. He laughed at their facial expression as he walked into the room, sitting at the chair next to Kitty's desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. If the boys heard you where kissing in your room, they will come up just to bother you."

"Who's kissing?" asked Dannie as he walked in and flopped down on the dark blue bean bag. He was closely followed by the rest of the younger part of the family, except Lee-Anne. They all settled themselves, Peter choosing to squeeze himself between Kitty and James, forcing them apart. GD sat down next to James' other side, making him feel nervous.

"No one," said Kitty irritated while David laughed, "Speak of the devils, they will appear and bother you to death."

"Great…" whispered Kitty sarcastically.

Xxx

"Mate, how was dinner at the in-laws!" yelled Fred as James walked into a compartment on the Hogwarts express the next day.

James sat down and groaned loudly. He, Fred, Jack and Albus was sitting on their own, the girls opting to catch up with some of their friends.

"Stressful, the last time I had to think so much was when we were writing our OWLs!"

"Stressful? This ought to be good…" chuckled Jack as he leant towards James in mock fascination,

James gave him a glare and looked at Fred when he answered, "Obviously I had to be on my best behaviour, but they asked so many questions!"

"Well, now we know where Kitty gets it from." Muttered Albus and Fred laughed. James just rolled his eyes, "I'm serious guys, it was nerve-racking!"

"The most important thing, James, is if her parents liked you." Said Albus,

"Well, her mother did. In the beginning her father was… scary, but in the end I think he did."

"That's good, but just remember..." warned Jack, "her father is _Sirius Black's _son."

"Her brother is definitely his grandson. But enough about that, what's up with you guys?"

"I fell in love today!" said Fred dramatically,

"Good going for you, who is she… if it is a she…"

"Oi, it is, thank you very much, Jack!" Jack stood up and bowed playfully.

"Anyway, I don't know her name, but she has the most beautiful brown hair! Shoulder length, but so wavy and soft…" said Fred dreamily,

"Falling in love with someone because of their hair… I think you're losing it mate." Said James, patting Fred on the back.

"Hey, you fell in love with Kitty because of her hair!"

"I did not!"

"Did!"

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Albus.

James crossed his arms at his chest, "I did not fall in love with Kitty because of her _hair_. Her red hair was just an attraction."

"The curse of the Potters!" said Fred with a fake ghost voice, jumping and waving his hands around.

"Yeah, yeah," said James, pulling him down by his shirt.

"Well, I know that Jack had an_ interesting _day without you." Said Albus, snigger. Jack turned beet red and started gaping like a fish.

"Now I'm intrigued, what happened?" asked James.

"Well," explained Fred. "Jacky here, decided he wanted to have a good snog with his girlfriend. And things started to get pretty heated, for a lack of a better word."

James shrugged, "And that is interesting?"

"It is not," continued Fred, "But what was interesting was that they were caught."

"What, ouch…"

"By the worst person to get caught by…"

"Uncle Ron? How is Jack alive right now?"

"Okay, the second worst person to get caught by."

"Uncle Bill?"

"No, but you're right he can be quite scary… fine, third worst."

"Dad?"

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!" yelled Fred. Someone outside looked at them in shock, and only moved when Jack opened the door and ordered the third year to get lost.

"So, what did he say?"

"Well," said Fred as Jack sat down, "After he send Rose away, he told Jack that he would not tell Ron as long as Jack never does that again. Oh, and he threatened not only Uncle Ron, but also my dad. You know, pranking, embarrassment… etc."

James laughed, "Shame, mate. What you going to do now?"

Jack snorted, "Stay away from Rose in that way. No offense, but your dad is mega scary."

"He saved the Wizarding World, so I guess scariness does come with the job description."

"Jack, I don't think you've realised this, but we are on our way to _school… _without parents… namely Rosie's parents and uncles…"

Jack snorted again, this time more grumpily, "You kidding me right? You just said your dad _saved the whole Wizarding World, _he will have his way. He may even have a copy of that map of yours, heck he may have the original and you've been sitting with the copy since you stole it in your first year!"

"Paranoid!" sang Fred softly,

"I am not paranoid, I'm being realistic. James, your dad is also a son and godson of _two _of the marauders. Plus he had class with another for a year. He is a Co-Head Auror with Rosie's Dad and I am totally screwed!" he groaned, sinking down into his seat.

"You'll be fine,"

"According to you… and that is not a comforting thought!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**I know I've been MIA for a while… but Lara, Rose and Maggie threatened to KIA me if I don't update so… here it is!**

"So, how was your time with James?" asked Lara as she led the girls down the corridor looking for an empty, or semi-empty, compartment.

"It was good, except my family was like the bloody Spanish Inquisition and buzzing bees all at the same time." Said Kitty, moving to let a Ravenclaw past, "My family has probably been deemed as crazy in his eyes, merlin knows I think they are."

Rose laughed, running into a First Year. "Sorry!" she called, but Lara stopped her.

"Rose!"

"What?" Lara rolled her eyes, walking towards the First Year.

"Here you go, now, Rose, apologise!" She motioned to the girl she had under her arm and Kitty rolled her eyes,

"La-"

"Rose, apologise!"

Rose sighed, pretending to inspect her nails.

"Rose!" called Lara, Rose only smirked at Kitty.

"No, really its fine-"mumbled the now frightened First Year. Lara tightened her grip on her,

"Rose, apologise for knocking the poor thing over. She could have been hurt!"

Rose sighed over dramatically, walking heavily towards the girl.

"I. Am. Sorry. For. Bumping. Into. You…. Can we go now?" she did not wait for an answer, but dragged Lara by the collar.

"Fantastic!" she called out, "An empty compartment." She quickly pushed Lara in and sat down next to her, heavily.

Lara turned to her, "I just want you to know, Rose, that you are absolutely crazy."

Kitty snorted, "Says the girl who made me apologise to a _flower._"

"Because you stepped on it!"

"It was already dead!"

"After you trampled on it!"

Kitty sighed, "La, I want you to look at me. A flower that is on a stone path is dead and rotten. I did not see it and stood on it with the tip of my heel!"

Lara frowned, "Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not! Ha, see, together it makes did not!"

"Yes!"

"So you agree?"

"I mean no- what?"

Kitty smirked, leaning back on her seat, "I win!"

Lara frowned, "Cheater!"

"Okay, we get it!" laughed Rose, "Merlin, you guys are crazy!"

"Hmp!" said Lara, "Said the Weasley."

"I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that." Said Rose,

"If that makes you sleep at night…" muttered Lara.

"Yeah, I'm just going to…" Kitty did not finish her sentence as she escaped from the room. She shook her head fondly at her two best friends who were still arguing in the compartment.

She walked down the corridor, looking at all the people inside. In the one, a pair of first years where talking excitedly catching up. In the next compartment some fifth year girls where giggling about something, while two boys sat rolling their eyes at them.

Kitty laughed and smiled as she continued down her path of memory lane. After a while she came at James' compartment. She opened the door and slipped in.

"Hey!" said James smiling, grabbing her hand and pulling her next to him.

"Hullo," she greeted, kissing him on his cheek.

Jack groaned, "You guys are way too mushy!"

"At least we are not bickering like Rose and Lara!"

James pouted, "So that's why you came here; I thought you missed me!"

Kitty laughed, "Of course I missed you!" she said, kissing his cheek again.

James grinned and Kitty laughed again, shaking her head at her entertaining boyfriend.

"So did you hear that Fred is in _love…_"

"Wow, really, who with?" said Kitty smiling, leaning back in James' arm.

Fred smiled again, "An angel, with long, wavy brown hair and her eyes… are like crystals, except their blue and, and, and…"

"Oh, you're talking about Maggie Glenhose! She's a new transfer student, she _is_ really pretty." Said Kitty smugly

"How did you know her name?" asked James sceptically.

"I'm smart like that," said Kitty grinning, before turning back to Fred, "You must go introduce yourself to her, she's really nice."

"No offence, Kitty, but a girl's opinion of shy and sweet do not really correspond to a guy's opinion."

"Fine," huffed Kitty, "Don't take advice from a _girl_. Just don't come crying to me when you sink." She turned away from him, rolling her eyes.

James glared at Fred who held up his hands in defeat, muttering about how women are crazy.

"I heard that." Said Kitty angrily as she stood up, "I'm going to see if Rose and Lara haven't killed each other yet."

"What's up with her?" asked Jack when she was out of hearing distance.

"Beat's me." Said James, sitting back against the seat, closing his eyes to take a nap.

Xxx

"Boys are _such _idiots!" Exclaimed Kitty as she walked back into Rose and Lara's compartment, her hair pitch black. She stopped with her one foot in the door, looking at Maggie in surprise.

"Hey," said Maggie shyly, "Um, sorry, must I-"

"No, it's fine!" said Kitty smiling, sitting down next to Lara, "I was just shocked."

Rose smiled, "Have you guys met?"

"Nope," said Kitty, popping the 'p', "But I've heard about you from McGonagall. Karien Black, but everyone just calls me Kitty."

"Black, wow!" said Maggie a bit surprised. Kitty smiled, but did not comment.

Rose laughed, "She's also dating a Potter."

Kitty glared at her, "Who is your cousin."

"Whose brother is dating Lara." Said Rose,

"Who's other cousin, Fred, likes Maggie!" said Kitty, before she slammed her hand over her mouth. She shrugged, "I'm mad at Fred, anyway."

Maggie frowned , "Fred Weasley is he that cute, red headed guy with the tanned skin from the platform?"

"Yep, that's him." Said Lara smiling, making Maggie blush.

"Awe!" said Kitty, her hair changing to red. Maggie jumped in surprise.

"You, I mean- it went-"

"Oh, hell," said Kitty, "Sorry, my hair tends to do that." She shook her hair, much like a dog, and it turned back to its normal red-brown.

Maggie stared at her hair, making Kitty sigh. "Yup, I know it is weird… let's just move on. So you're from America right?"

"Yup," said Maggie, shyly. "I'm transferring with a student who is in Sixth Year, like me."

"Nice, so we get to have classes with you!" said Lara excited.

"To bad Fred is in Seventh Year," said Rose, winking. Maggie blush deep red, "I- don't- I mean…"

"Rose! Ignore her Maggie she likes to tease people." Said Lara, Rose laughed, "Albies little darling-"

"We get the picture!" interrupted Lara, now as red as Maggie.

Everyone else just laughed

Xxx

"Back at Hogwarts!" said Rose excitedly as they jumped from the last stairs of the Hogwarts Express.

"Remind me why we have to go to school again?" said Kitty with a big sigh.

"We have to learn so that we can be smart and brave the big bad world one day." Said Lara, "That doesn't stop it from sucking," mumbled Kitty.

"I know, come on!" said Lara, pulling her towards the other girls.

"So, another year, another term… You guys ready for it all?" asked Roxanne as they arrived at the group.

"Ready as we'll ever be, I recon." Sighed Lara and Rose agreed.

"Let's do it then!"

Xxx

"Good evening, students!" greeted Professor McGonagall, making everyone quite quickly, they all knew about her infamous temper.

"Welcome back to a new term! I trust that you all are healthy and relaxed, ready for another term of hard work and studying."

"Intense bloody studying." Muttered James. Kitty shushed him, nudging him with her elbow.

Professor McGonagall glared in their direction. "I do hope that all our students will be diligent and follow all our set school rules this term." She said strictly, glancing over at Fred, James and Jack's area.

Kitty rolled her eyes with Lara, dragging her finger across her neck. Lara smiled and nodded. Those boys were heading for their own personal slaughter.

"Now that has been covered, dinner is served!" Immediately the golden plates in front of the students filled with a glorious mixture of delicious food and everyone tucked in.

"Why is it that no matter how many feasts you go to," said James with his mouth full, "it still has an overwhelming feeling to it?"

Kitty sighed, "Chew then swallow then speak." James sighed back, swallowed and repeated his question.

"Maybe because we do not have so many feasts a year. You do not go to so many, you know." Said Albus and James nodded. "Albus always has the answers." He said teasingly. His brother just glared at him, saying nothing.

"Yup, you should learn from him, James." Said Lara, making everyone laugh.

"I'm smart!" said James, blushing furiously.

"Uh-huh," said Lara, smiling teasingly.

James huffed, turning to Kitty, "Back me up on this!"

Kitty swallowed, "Sorry, but you're on your own, darling."

James pushed his plate away, pouting.

"James," said Kitty, turning to him, "Breathe, it is a joke. You are very smart."

James smiled, pushing his back towards him and starting to eat again.

"Like dating a bloody two-year-old." Muttered Kitty fondly as she turned back to her own food.

"I heard that!"

"I bet you did."

Xxx

"I can't wait to go bed and just sleep!" moaned Rose as they walked the many flights of stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

Lara groaned in response.

"It seems you guys over ate…" said Kitty smiling, holding James' hand.

"Only seems." Muttered Rose in response.

"Jack, help your girlfriend out!" said Kitty, turning to Jack who was slugging at the back of the group.

"Umm, I mean sure!" he said, seeming scared to even walk near Rose.

He quickly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"Jack!" said Rose surprised. Lara laughed, "That's one way of fixing it!"

Albus edged closer to her, smirking.

"Don't even think about it!" laughed Lara, "I am not a human doll."

Albus shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Soon the group came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They gave the password; it always helped to have prefects in your group of friends, and walked inside, flopping down on the couches and chairs.

"What a day." Sighed Fred, eyeing Maggie slyly.

"We'd better go up," said Kitty, who sat next to James on the couch, "we are all tired and we have to get Maggie settled in."

James groaned in protest, pulling Kitty closer to him.

"Night James," said Kitty, wiggling out of his grip and running up the stairs so that he can't catch her.

James sat back down as she reached her dorm. "Night!" he yelled up.

Everyone else exchanged good night and went to their separate dorm rooms. All except Fred and James.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Fred, looking at James expectantly.

"Of who?" teased James as he stretched himself across the entire side of the couch.

"Maggie, you idiot."

James opened his mouth to give a response to his insult, but changed his mind, "She seems nice. She's pretty and smart. I'd say go for it, mate."

"Really, I mean do you think it is appropriate?"

James laughed, "We are teenagers, anything goes! Though, I'd take Kitty's advice if I were you. Don't come across as a bully. Trust me; it takes years to go through that stage." James winced and Fred nodded.

"Right, thanks mate."

"Anytime, just do not wake me up to gush about her because then I seriously will kill you."

Fred laughed, "Of course, wouldn't want James to miss out on his beauty sleep."

James just slapped the back of his head as he walked past him. "Whatever! Just do not mope around and come to bed already, you're cranky when you're tired."

"Yes, mom!" replied Fred,

"Oh no, it's dad." Corrected James,

"Whatever!" replied Fred as they walked up the staircase to their dorm room.

"Just go to bed already!" said Fred as they continued ranting on.

"Night, Fred!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

"So Maggie, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" asked Rosie as soon as they were all settled in their own beds.

Maggie had been sorted into Gryffindor and the whole group had stood up and cheered loudly, but Fred was clearly the loudest. During dinner she was rather quiet, though, but Kitty just assumed it was because of the overwhelming feeling that the Hogwarts castle presents. Everyone genuinely liked Maggie. She was sweet, but not in an overly fashion way that she had no personality. She definitely had a nice laugh, not boisterous but nice and loud so that you just want to join in.

She was quite clumsy though. She fell twice on the way to the Gryffindor common room, but she just brushed herself off and laughed along with them. The second time she fell she remarked that she was really getting to know the Hogwarts floor well and that sent everyone into hysteria.

She seemed to fit in well with their group, which was nice since she seemed lovely.

"Yeah," asked Lara, "do you like all that Hogwarts has to over?" Lara winked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Maggie smiled, "Shure, like I said, love the floor work. I'll probably admire it a lot while I am here."

"Okay, how about our classmates… or just our mates?" prodded Lara.

"You guys seem like a blast and the type of people that will make a blast. Our classmates seem nice." Said Maggie, clearly avoiding Lara's advances

"Okay… how about-"

"Oh, just ask her what she thinks of Fred already!" called Kitty from her bed.

"You can have a bit more tact then that, Kitty! But fine, Maggie what do you think of Fred Weasley?"

Maggie blushed, "He seems really nice. Very funny, cute, witty and generally just a happy guy."

"Well, that's our Fred alright!" said Rose, "He was always the first one to do something crazy or stupid. The strange thing is that he was always the most cautious when it came to other people's well-being. James was always the one who rushed into things without thinking." 

"Oi, James would never hurt someone for the sake of a joke!" called Kitty,

Rose scrunched her nose, "Not outright hurt someone, Kitty, but he does not always think before he acts."

Kitty shrugged, "Can't argue with that. He is extremely sweet though, you have to admit that."

Suddenly Lara started laughing, so much so that she almost fell out of her bed. She quickly grabbed the bed table so that she didn't plummet down onto the cold, hard floor.

"What is it? Do we need to check you into St Mungo's for random outburst of laughter? Is this going to be a deadly thing? If it is can I have your bed? I have always fancied a double bed at Hogwarts." Said Rose, making Lara laugh even more.

"Okay, Lara, calm down. Do you have any idea why she is acting like this?" asked Maggie, looking at Kitty. Kitty just shrugged,

"I don't know. It must be from spending so much time with Albus, always knew he wasn't good for one's health."

Lara continued laughing uncontrollably, because her friends antics where only making it worse. She did manage to throw her pillow at Kitty, who easily caught it.

"Albus… is not… bad… for your… health!" she manage to say through fits of laughter.

"Of course not honey," said Kitty, twirling the pillow around, "I just meant that he should be taken in healthy doses…"

Finally Lara calmed down.

"Fantastic," said Rose, "Care to enlighten us why you were acting like a manic?"

"I was not acting like a manic!" said Lara,

"Shure you weren't." said Kitty, tossing the pillow back at Lara. Lara caught it and smiled,

"I was just thinking about how Kitty was telling us about how sweet James is, when this time last year she wanted to murder him!"

"Seriously?" asked Maggie intrigued.

"Oh, yeah, she absolutely hated him and the mere mention of his name made her hair go darker! She wanted to castrate him and now they are almost ready to marry!"

"I did not hate him, maybe serious dislike, but not hate."

"Kitty," said Lara in that voice she uses when she knows more about you then you do, "that was some serious, serious dislike, seriously."

"He made it rain petals on me! Gnomes serenaded me! Chocolate appeared where I touched… and that was _just this year at Valentine 's Day!_"

"He really did that? How long did he chase you for?" asked Maggie naively.

Kitty groaned, falling on her back. "Six miserable years; ever since that first day on the Hogwarts Express:

_FLASHBACK:_

_(Everything translated)_

_The smoke was thick and seemed to suffocate Kitty as she looked around. She could not believe she was in England and on her way to Scotland. It all seemed so different. Everyone spoke funny. Two teenage girls waked past her, whispering about how some boy was "seriously the best snog I've ever had." What the hell was a snog? It sounded like it either had something to do with your nose or a pig. Her brother wasn't really helping either, as he proclaimed this morning that she was going to eat "bangers and mash" and "drink so much tea that it is going to come out of your ears and nose when you sleep." She nervously twitched her ears as his voice disappeared from her thoughts._

"_Karien!" called someone from a distance. "Karien!"_

_She ran towards the voice, bumping into her sister._ _"Lee-lee, please don't make me go! I rather want to study magic with you at Waverley. Please!"_

"_Oh, Karien, don't be silly! You are going to have a blast at Hogwarts. It is about time that a Black graced the halls and you are the most Black of us all."_

_Kitty whimpered and gripped her sister's legs._

"_Karien! Come on, head up." She gently pulled her sister's chin to look at her. "You are brave, strong, a bit too passionate, persevering and stubborn. If anyone can do this, you can. Remember that you are a Black, that you are Afrikaans and that you will always be yourself no matter what. Got it?"_

_Kitty nodded, her face set a bit more determined after her sister's speech._

"_Let's go find Mamma and Pappa." They walked to the fog to their parents and brother, who was looking around, winking at all the older girls. Kitty rolled her eyes, punching him in the stomach._

_Her brother pretended to be hurt, groaning and falling to his knees beside her. "You got me girly. Now just remember to keep your thump outside and you are in business." He gave her a hug and messed up her hair._

_Her mom soon hugged her too, whispering in her ear that she was going to be just fine. Her dad gave her a tight hug, too. The worst was saying goodbye to Lee-Anne who sobbed and clutched on to her when they hugged._

"_You right to me every single day, you hear!" she called. Kitty just nodded and climbed into the train, waving through the window as her family disappeared._

_Great, now I have to find a compartment, thought Kitty. She walked through the halls peeking into each compartment as she walked past._

_It was really interesting to see what everyone was doing in the compartments. Some were playing snap, while others were mostly talking or reading._

_Someone tapped her shoulder and she whipped around to see who it was. Standing there with thick pigtails and a shy expression on her face was Kitty's best friend._

"_Lara!" she yelled, engulfing the girl in a bear hug._

"_I am so glad to see you." Said Lara relieved. "I was in a compartment, alone, when these boys came in and told me I had to leave!" she looked close to tears._

"_What! That is so mean. I am sorry, but I am not going to settle for this!" said Kitty, straightening her shoulders and marching down the corridor._

"_Now, which compartment was it?"_

"_No, Karien, just leave it… please!"_

_Kitty gave her a look, "Do you really thing I am going to let them walk all over you? Hell to the no."_

"_If I get in trouble or hexed because of you…"_

"_Yeah, yeah I know you will never forgive me…" said Kitty absentmindedly as she walked down the corridor._

_Lara rolled her eyes, "Where is your trunk."_

_Kitty shrugged, "GD put it somewhere. To be honest I don't know where and I do not care. I am already in my robes. Where is your trunk?"_

_Lara gasped, "My trunk is in the compartment. I guess I have to go in there to get my robes. It's two doors down."_

"_Right," said Kitty marching down the corridor. When she came to the door, she yanked it open and marched right in._

"_Do you mind if we come in? Well, it doesn't really matter because my friend was here before you anyway." She stated boldly, before she actually looked at the other occupants in the room._

_Three boys looked up at her, smirking, while a girl just smiled shyly._

"_Sorry, what?" asked the boy with flaming red hair, "I think you must be mistaken."_

"_Lara am I mistaken?" she asked pulling her friend into the corridor. "No, so boys my friend wants her robes and I want you to apologise to her for rudely evicting her."_

_The boys just laughed at her. Kitty's hair turned black with dark red streaks in it and the boys jumped in shock._

_Kitty ignored them and stood on an empty seat. Reaching up and pulling a robe from Lara's suitcase._

"_Here you go, now boys, apology?" she asked, running a hand through her hair, causing it to turn red-brown again._

"_You've got spunk kid." Said the red haired boy, "What are your names?"_

"_This is Lara Lowe and I am…"_

"_What did you forget your own name?" teased another boy with pitch black hair. The younger boy, who sat next to him, clearly his brother as he also had pitch black hair, nudged him._

"_No," sneered Kitty, "I just do not think you dimwits will be able to pronounce it." She pulled her nose up and wrinkled it at them in disgust._

"_You know," said the older boy with the pitch black hair, "you're quite cute when you do that."_

_Kitty scoffed, "Oh, please! Fine, I've made up my mind. My name is Kitty."_

"_What?" asked Lara._

_Kitty shrugged, "As if they can pronounce Karien correctly. Besides, Kitty was my grandmother's nickname. So boys now that you have met the malicious Kitty Black, care to tell me who the hell are you?"_

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…. Your surname is Black?"_

"_Oh, well spotted." Said Kitty sarcastically, sitting down next to the young girl in the corner._

"_I thought all the Blacks where dead." said the red headed boy._

"_Oh, you're right, I am just a ghost coming to haunt you from the dead." Said Kitty dryly._

"_Ha! Nice, Fred Weasley by the way." He stuck out his hand, "Fabulous to meet a ghost girl."_

"_James Sirius Potter and this is my younger Albus."_

"_Rose Weasley," said the girl next to Kitty._

_Kitty nodded at all of them. "Well, although the ghost theory is fun, I regrettably have to inform you that you," she pointed at James, "are named after my grandfather. Or your middle name at least."_

_James grinned, "I like you better already. So my father's godfather is your grandfather."_

"_Yup." Said Kitty popping the "p", "and as fun it is to discuss my whole lineage, how about we talk about something more interesting shall we?"_

_Soon enough the conversation turned and Lara and Kitty got to know the group really well. Fred was the laughing type and seemed to get on well with everyone. Albus was shy but they could see that they were going to be fast friends with him. Rose was really nice and the girls liked her best out of everyone. James clearly had a tumultuous relationship with his brother and though he seemed intrigued by Kitty, she found him exactly the opposite…_

**It feels good to write again… so, the flashbacks are purely to keep the story alive and to have a bit of a direction. I will continue with more flashbacks as they are fun to write. Don't hold your breath for an update soon, though, because I don't want a homicide case just when the school year is almost done for me…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

_FLASHBACK CONTINUED:_

_Soon enough they had reached Hogsmead and the First Years went on the traditional boat ride across the lake. Kitty was mesmerised by the castle and could not stop staring in awe when they had entered through the gigantic doors._

_After waiting for a while, a professor led them into the Great Hall and up to the front. While she was following the group, she walked past the boys from the train. James Potter gave her a thumps up, but she just rolled her eyes while Lara giggled._

"_He seems nice," she whispered in her ear._

"_We are about to determine our future for the next seven years and you want to talk about a boy?"_

_Lara shrugged, "No, I was merely noting that he was nice, you are the one who got defensive over it." She winked and Kitty just bumped her shoulders with hers._

"_Right, First Years, I am going to read a list with your names on. When your name is called, please step forward, sit on this chair and I will place this hat on your head."_

"_Abraham, Anna!"_

_A young girl with fluffy blond hair in a high ponytail walked slowly and shyly up. She sat down and the professor placed the hat on her head. There was silence as the girl facial expression kept changing until the hat shouted out in such a loud voice that Kitty and Lara both jumped in shock: "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_One of the four tables started clapping and hooting. Anna walked down and sat on the bench. She was congratulated by everyone around her._

_After that "Astroid, Lina!" ended up in Slytherin._

_Two more names where called out (RAVENCLAW! And HUFFLEPUFF!)" when they got to the B's._

"_Black, Karien!" called out the professor and Kitty winced at the mispronunciation. There was a hush across the hall and everyone looked as she walked to the stool keeping her head high. The last thing she saw when the hat fell over her eyes was everyone in the halls curious eyes. She heard them whispering, but soon forgot about that when she heard a voice whisper in her ear._

"A Black? My oh my… sometimes these things do surprise you. Now, let's see… smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but that is now where you want to go, is it…"

"_How would you know? I don't know anything about Ravenclaw anyway!"_

"Oh, trust me… I know. Now Slytherin is definitely an option, but purely because of your surname… no, the place for you, of course, is right here in your head… you belong with your grandfather… yes, that is where you belong…"

"_Will you PLEASE stop being cryptic and just tell me in what house I am for goodness sake!" thought Kitty irritated. She felt her hair turn dark in anger at the stupid hat, who only chuckled in amusement._

"_Very well… GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The hat was lifted of her head and she stood up. The one table was yelling and clapping, so she assumed that was her table. She walked over and sat down, trying to ignore the weird stares she was receiving._

_James Potter winked at her from three chairs down. She rolled her eyes again at him and turned to see the rest of her year being sorted._

_They finally got to the L's and after Logan, Kiara had been sorted into Hufflepuff it was Lara's turn._

"_Lowe, Lara!" Lara shyly walked up and took her seat. The hat fell over her eyes and Kitty saw her gripping her seat._

_Soon enough the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Kitty jumped to her feet, clapping and yelling when her friend joined her. She hugged Lara so tightly when she sat down next to her, that Lara whispered, "Don't kill me now!"_

_After Nel, Andrew had been sorted into Slytherin, it was Albus's turn._

"_Potter, Albus!" The hall where suddenly alive with whispers as Albus sat down. Everyone around Kitty strained their necks to see better._

_After about a minute the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table exploded with such noise that it could probably be heard in Hogsmead._

_Albus quickly walked to the table and sat down opposite Kitty and Lara, who leant forward to congratulate him._

_After a couple more of sorting, it was finally Rose's turn._

"_Weasley, Rose!" Like when Albus was sorted, the hall filled with excited whispers._

_The hat almost immediately called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table again screamed and shouted proudly._

_Rose, blushing madly, ran up to the table and sat next to Albus._

"_Yay!" said Kitty shaking Rose's hand from across the table._

_Soon the sorting had ended and the plates filled with delicious food._

"_Wow!" said Lara in amazement and Kitty agreed with her._

"_This is fantastic!" said Rose, grabbing a spoon of mash potatoes._

"_I think I'm going to like it here," said Kitty as she pilled chicken legs on her plate._

"_Glad to hear that," said a voice next to her. James Potter and his friends where sitting next to them, evidently they had swapped seats with someone._

"_Congratulations on making Gryffindor, by the way."_

"_That is so typical James," noted Albus, "Congratulate a girl, but not your own brother."_

_James pulled a face at him, "Congratulations, very glad to see you didn't end up in Slytherin. But I was sure Rosie was going to end up in Ravenclaw."_

"_The hat considered it, but I was pretty determined on Gryffindor."_

"_The hat was going to put me into Hufflepuff." Said Lara, "But in the end it decided on Gryffindor as well."_

_Kitty laughed, "It considered everything BUT Hufflepuff for me… isn't that a bit disturbing since apparently it is where the kind, loyal people go?"_

"_I'm not surprised," whispered Lara, winking at her to show that she was joking. Kitty smiled and winked back._

"_Well, the hat screamed out Gryffindor the moment it touched my head." Said James proudly and Albus rolled his eyes, "We know, you spent the whole Christmas bragging about it. Personally, I'd be quite offended. It means you only have got one good trait."_

"_Thanks, Albus." Said James sarcastically,_

_Suddenly a ghost's head appeared in a bowl of peas, which was near Kitty's plate._

_She shouted something, dropping the spoon and nearly falling off the bench._

_James and his friends laughed, while Albus looked at her strangely,_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing, just a few colourful swear words…"_

"_No wonder I didn't understand," muttered Lara._

"_Wait," said Rosie, "You speak another language."_

_Kitty nodded, "Yeah, Lara and I are from South Africa. She's English-Italian, while I am Afrikaans…"_

"_You are a very interesting girl, Black." Said James_

"_Oh, merlin!" said Fred, "Please don't tell me you are actual going to fall into the Potter curse?"_

"_What curse?" asked Lara and Albus laughed, "The 'curse' is that the eldest Potter will fall in love with someone that has red hair." He motioned to Kitty who frowned._

"_Now that is just stupid. And I am not a dolly that you can just joke with. For goodness sake!"_

_James just smirked, looking Kitty up and down, intrigued._

"_Don't even think about it, Potter. Never in a million, trillion years!"_

…

"Well that notion clearly went to waste!" said Maggie. Kitty laughed and nodded.

"You know they never did apologise for kicking Lara out of the carriage." She noted.

Lara shrugged, "It was a long time ago… and many things have changed."

"Yeah, but what I don't get is everyone's notion that James and I will marry… I mean we've only started dating a couple of weeks ago!" said Kitty, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Oh, let it go, Kitty!" said Rosie laughing, "You're fighting a losing battle!"

"But First Year was fun." Said Lara, reminiscing, "The work was nice and you did not have to worry so much about anything."

"Remember Halloween in our First Year? The boys decided it would be very nostalgic to lead a troll into the dungeons."

Lara laughed, "I remember that! Fred actually dressed in non-uniform robes and had a scarf wrapped around his head when he ran into the feast and shouted. The fainting may have been a bit too much though…"

Maggie laughed, "They really did that? These boys seems really crazy, is there anything they won't do?"

Kitty snorted, "No, trust me!"

"Did they get into a lot of trouble?"

"Oh, yeah… McGonagall was furious, not to mention Victiore. She put them in detention for two months!" said Kitty smiling.

"Who's Victiore?" asked Maggie, and Rose answered,

"Another one of my cousins, she was in her seventh year then and a prefect. A job she took very seriously… she's engaged now to Teddy Lupin."

"Who is James's dad's godson. So basically it is James's god brother…" explained Kitty and Maggie nodded.

"And Kitty's soon to be god brother-in-law!" whispered Rosie and Kitty gasped, running to her bead and hitting her with a pillow.

"Stop saying that!"

Rose just laughed, wrestling the pillow away from her. Kitty frowned, returning to her bed where she pouted.

"Real mature, Kitty," said Lara.

"See! I'm not ready to get married, I am too immature!"

"You'll never say that to James, though," said Lara, "because it will break is heart…"

Rose mock 'awwww'd' and Kitty threw another pillow at her.

Maggie laughed, "Kitty and James's story seems really sweet."

Lara sighed, "It is actually. Poor James, Kitty was quite mean to him a lot of the times."

"I was not! Hell, when he was not openly pursuing me he was messing with my dates!"

"What did he do?" asked Maggie,

"Well…"

**I know it is shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be nice and long… hey, I update quickly!**


End file.
